


SPIDER'S GIRL (t.h)

by SPIDERTlNGLE



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spideychelle - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), michellejones - Fandom, petermj, peterparker - Fandom, spidergirl - Fandom, teendad, teenmom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-31 21:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 83
Words: 73,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPIDERTlNGLE/pseuds/SPIDERTlNGLE
Summary: in which peter parker has to raise a baby girlwith the help of MJ after rescuing her froma car hanging from a bridge.





	1. Chapter 1

🕷

Peter Parker expected most things in life. The highs, the lows...he didn't expect her. When he had the sense that something was wrong on the bridge Thursday night, he somehow knew that his life was going to change forever. He had gotten to the bridge in his Spider-Man suit, being surprised by a huge green man-like lizard terrorizing the people of New York. Peter knew he was there for a reason, but he didn't know _exactly_ what it was. Until he spotted her. She was crying. Crying because she knew something bad was happening. He saw her too. _Her mother_.

She was crying as well, in desperation to get her child to safety. Peter ignored his surroundings, including the Lizard Man, and made his way to the crying baby.

"_I'm going to get you both out of here, alright? You can trust me. I'm just a normal guy_." Peter had said when he noticed the fear in her eyes.

"_You can't save us both. It's too late. Please just take care of her for me, please..." _Peter had grabbed the baby from her arms as he extended his hand out to her. "_I can get you both out of here, ma'am. Just take my hand_."

She shook her head. "_Don't. The car is going to come down soon, just go! Save yourselves, please. Promise me you'll take care of her-"_

_"Ma'am, I-I can't promise you that, I-"_

_"Promise me! Promise me...she has nobody else." _The car had suddenly erupted in flames and Peter had to get out of there fast — without her.

Peter took off his mask, the woman realizing how young he looked. "_I promise_."

That was it. Peter quickly shot a web onto the bridge to save himself and the baby as he watched the car go with the woman looking up at them. Peter closed his eyes as the car fell into the ocean. He slowly opened his eyes as he looked over to the baby in his arm.

"_I'm sorry_."

**———————————————————————**

Peter slowly crept through his window with the baby in his arm as she was getting fussy. Peter laid her gently on his bed as he locked the door behind him.

"_Can you not cry? Please? For me?_" Peter said, looking down at the baby. The baby just stared at him until she suddenly cried. _"C'mon, I said please!"_

_"Peter?_" Aunt May knocked, making Peter jump.

Peter looked around to find something to make the baby be quiet and when he couldn't find anything, he opened the door barely. _"Y-Yes?"_

_"Is there a baby crying in here?"_

_"No, what are you talking about?"_

Aunt May looked at him still in his suit. "_Peter, what did you do?" _The baby was still crying as Aunt May moved past Peter, Peter failing to keep her out.

Aunt May gasped, seeing the baby girl on Peter's bed. _"Peter?"_

"_She's not mine. I saved her from the bridge."_

"_W-What? Where is her mother?"_

Peter looked down. "_I couldn't save her_. _She told me to promise her that I was going to take care of her...and I did."_

Aunt May finally looked at Peter, frowning. "_Peter...you're 16. A baby is a huge responsibility, you're too young."_

_"I know but, Aunt May...what else was I supposed to do? She has nobody else, I didn't see a ring on her finger so who knows who the father is?"_

Aunt May gently held the baby in her arms. "_Well, you're going to have to find the father-"_

_"No! I'm going to take care of her...I said it. It doesn't matter if I'm too young, I promised her mother and I'm going to keep it."_

Aunt May looked at Peter. _"Fine. Whatever you decide to do - I'm with you all the way."_

Peter smiled up at her. "_Do you know what she needs? Because I have no idea." _He said, referring to the baby.

Aunt May smiled down at the baby. "_She's probably hungry. Who knows when the last time she ate was...poor thing."_

_"Uh, can you tell me what she'll need? Milk, right? Like from, you know..."_

Aunt May chuckled. _"No, she looks a bit too old for that anymore. Regular milk is fine. I'll give you a list of what she'll need."_

Peter nodded, getting out of his bedroom.

"_Uh, Peter? Forgetting about something?"_

Peter frowned. "_What? You have to give me the list, right?"_

Aunt May looked at him in his suit. "_Shouldn't you take off your suit first?" _Aunt May smiled, walking out with the baby.

_"Right." _Peter chuckled, closing the door behind her.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

🕷

Peter stared at the TV as the news camera pointed to the ocean as they were pulling the car out of it.

"_They found a body, but sadly the woman has died." _The news lady said, turning back to the camera. _"There-_"

Peter turned off the TV, looking down at the baby as he was feeding her her milk from the bottle. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "She's lucky you were there." Aunt May said, kissing the top of his head.

Peter nodded. "Yeah, I just...I don't know why I thought she was going to make it out of there alive."

"I know you tried your best to save her but now look what you got at the end." Aunt May said, getting a cloth to wipe off the milk and saliva that was dripping off her chin.

"Yeah...hey, am I doing this right?" Peter said, frowning.

"No, yes..you're doing great." She smiled. She went back into the kitchen. "By the way, what are you going to tell MJ when she gets home?"

Peter frowned. "When's that?"

"...Today."

Peter stopped cradling the baby and slowly looked over at Aunt May. He had completely forgot that MJ was coming home today after being in Mexico for six months.

"Oh sh-, that's today isn't it?" Peter softly got up from the chair and into the living room with Aunt May saying, 'Support her head, Pete' as he made his way over to the calendar on the wall. She was right, she does come home today.

"What am I gonna do? What am I gonna tell her?" He ran a hand through his hair, sighing.

Aunt May came over to him, grabbing the baby. "Just tell her what you told me, she'll understand."

"Aunt May, what is she gonna think of this? You know she dislikes kids."

Aunt May looked down as she was trying to burp the baby. "Peter. Just try to make her understand how things went down. If she really likes you, then she'll like Rosemary as well."

"I don't know, I just- wait, what did you call her?" Peter said.

"Rosemary." She shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't think her mother told you her name. I couldn't sleep last night because I was still wrapping my head around this and I was thinking of names and I came up with...Rosemary. Do you like it?"

Peter smiled, going over to hug her. "I love it. I honestly don't know what I would do without you, Aunt May. Thank you for helping me with her."

"That's what I'm here for." She said hugging him back.

Peter pulled away. "I'm going to go pick her up from the airport...I'm not going to say anything until she sees her, okay?"

Aunt May nodded. "I think that's best."

**———————————————————————**

Peter waited at the terminal as he waited for MJ to come out. He looked down at the bouquet of flowers he had quickly went to buy at the store before he had got there.

He looked around at the crowd of the people, searching for her, until he recognized her beautiful brown curls. He smiled, as she looked up from her phone, as she finally saw him. She smiled widely, running over to him as Peter opened his arms for her to run into.

"Peter!" She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you more." Peter said, kissing her softly on the lips. MJ pulled away, looking down at the flowers. "Are these for me?"

"Y-Yeah, they are." He said, handing them to her.

MJ smiled, receiving them while saying a 'thank you'. "Aunt May didn't come with you? What, did she stay at home to make me my favorite food? Kidding." She chuckled.

"Of course she did. You know she loves you, right?"

MJ smiled. "I love her too. I'm glad her and I got along. It means alot to me."

"It means alot to me, too. You two are the most important girls in my life it...means alot to me."

They both made it to baggage claim as they waited for her suitcases. Peter kept quiet as he grabbed her bags and led her to the car as she made a phone call to her Mom.

"I'm just going to stay at Peter's for a while, if that's alright? I'll be home soon. Okay. I love you too, bye."

MJ hung up, putting her seatbelt on as Peter put the car in reverse.

The car ride home was quiet as Peter wasn't saying much to her. "Is everything at home, okay? I don't know, you just seem very quiet." MJ spoke up.

Peter turned to her. "Hm? No, everything is okay, Em." He grabbed her hand, interlocking it with his as he kissed it. "I promise."

**———————————————————————**

Peter said a small prayer as he walked up with MJ to the front door of his apartment. He pulled his keys out, unlocking the door. He made way for MJ to enter first and he made entered, closing the door behind him.

He saw Aunt May come out of the kitchen, smiling, while cleaning her hands with her tablecloth. She hugged her. "Aw, MJ! It's nice to see you again, I really missed you."

"I missed you too, how are you?"

"I'm doing alright, how are you? How was your flight? You must be tired."

"It was okay. Just going from one plane to another has made me a bit tired." MJ chuckled, taking off her sweater.

"Well, I hope you're hungry. I made you your favorite food to welcome you home." Aunt May led MJ into the kitchen before Peter pulled her back.

"Where's Rosemary?" He whispered.

"She's sleeping in your room. I fed her and I changed her so I don't think she'll cry and ruin dinner before you had the chance to tell MJ first."

Peter nodded. "Thanks." They both walked into the kitchen to get ready to eat.

**———————————————————————**

"I met some girls in Mexico who were just so nice to me. They took me out to explore and they took me to all the best restaurants...the food was incredible, but the next day in the bathroom was...not." She laughed, drinking from her cup of pomegranate juice. She looked over at Peter. "Pete, are you okay? You've barely eaten."

"Um, I'm fine. I, just, I'm not really that hungry." He cleared his throat, as he poured himself his third drink of pomegranate.

"It's nice that you had some fun, MJ. Did you-" Aunt May was suddenly cut off by Rosemary's crying that made Peter's eyes widen.

"Wow, the walls must be really thin that you could hear the baby next door..." MJ chuckled. Aunt May put down her fork and looked over at Peter.

Peter swallowed. He knew it was time to tell her. Peter looked at both of them before heading over to his bedroom.

He grabbed Rosemary and slowly walked over to the kitchen. He heard MJ ask Aunt May what was going on.

He saw MJ's confused look as he walked in with Rosemary. "Peter, what is this?"

"This is Rosemary. She's-" Peter looked over at Aunt May and then back at MJ. "She's my daughter."

MJ stood up, frowning. "What?"

"Look, MJ, it's not what you think-"

"Then what is it, Peter? That you cheated on me as soon as I left for Mexico? That you impregnated a girl while I was gone? I can't believe you."

"No, No." Peter got in her way so she wouldn't leave. "It's not like that, let me explain-"

"I don't want to hear it, Peter. Don't talk to me ever again." She grabbed her purse before turning to Aunt May. "I'm sorry, but I have to go Aunt May...dinner was amazing, thank you."

She walked past Peter and closed the door behind her before Peter could say another word.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

🕷

"I scared her, didn't I?" Peter said as soon as he put Rosemary back to sleep. He picked up the dirty dishes and put them in the sink as he helped Aunt May clean the kitchen.

"Well you wouldn't have if you told her first instead of just bringing Rosemary out. Peter, what did you think was gonna happen? She was going to be all smiley and understand you without an explanation?"

Peter sighed. "I did go in too quick, didn't I? I was just nervous, I couldn't contain myself anymore...I needed to tell her before I could explode."

"You need to go apologize, Peter. She's probably thinking that you did cheat on her. Her first day back home and you do this to her? You need to call her." Aunt May said, rubbing his shoulders.

"You don't think I've tried? I've called her but it went straight to voicemail and she won't even read my texts..."

Peter tossed the phone on the counter as he layed back on the couch.

Aunt May frowned. "You know what? I'll be back. If she won't listen to you, she'll have to listen to me."

**———————————————————————**

Aunt May walked up the steps leading to MJ's home. She adjusted her bag while she softly knocked. Nobody answered, so she knocked it again, harder this time.

The door finally opened, revealing MJ's mother. "May? Wow, it's been so long." She chuckled as she went in for a hug.

"Laura, hey." She smiled, hugging back.

"It's such a surprise that you're here. Are you doing okay? How's Peter? Michelle told me that Peter has a baby? Or rather, screamed."

"It's a long story. I actually came to see her, is she home?" Aunt May said, pointing to the house.

"Yeah, she's home...come in." Laura lead her inside while she yelled for MJ to come down. "I'm not coming down, Mom!"

"It's just May, Michelle!" Laura yelled back. After a few attempts, MJ finally came down. "Aunt May, what are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you about Peter and the baby—"

"I'm sorry. I don't want to hear it." MJ said, leaning against the wall.

"No, but you need to. It's not what you think. Peter–"

"Peter cheated on me while I was in Mexico and impregnated a girl. Aunt May, I know this."

Aunt May shook her head. "You got this all wrong, Michelle. A few days ago, _he saved her_. Saved her from a burning car that was hanging from the bridge. He wasn't able to save the mother but he did save her daughter. He made a promise to her that he would keep her safe and raise her as his own. Believe me, I was just as shocked as you when he told me..."

"Are you telling me the truth?" MJ said.

"Would I be here if I wasn't?" Aunt May said, raising an eyebrow. "Michelle, he was there for you when you lost your father...be there for him now."

MJ looked down. "God, I'm such an idiot. Peter wouldn't do this to me, I knew he wouldn't. For someone who daily questions me if I still like him or not...Peter wouldn't do that." She chuckled.

"I kn–" Aunt May's phone suddenly started ringing and she quickly fumbled in her bag for it. It was Peter.

"Pet—"

"_AUNT MAY, I NEED YOUR HELP! ROSEMARY! HER POOP IS EVERYWHERE, I THOUGHT THE DIAPER WAS SUPPOSED TO CONTAIN ALL THIS?! ITS ON MY BED, SHE WON'T STOP CRYING...COME HOME PLEASE!"_

_"_Peter, can you calm down please? You freaking out is just going to make Rosemary even worse. Calm down, I'll be home soon. I said, I'm coming home." Aunt May ended the call, smiling. "That was Peter, he's having trouble with the baby. I better get home before he has a nervous breakdown."

"I'll come with you." MJ said.

**———————————————————————**

They came in the door hearing cries coming from the bathroom along with the water running. Aunt May quickly put her bag down and ran to the bathroom. "Peter?!"

Peter desperately looked up at her while holding Rosemary as she was wet and crying while kicking her feet.

"Aw Rosemary, what did Peter do to you?" Aunt May said, watching her step as she walked over the floor that was wet.

"I didn't do anything. I don't know what happened, she was just laying there on my bed while I was doing my homework and then I saw what she did and I freaked out, so I called you but you took forever, so I decided to get her in the bath but she was still crying-"

"Peter, you should've taken the diaper off of her first before you put her in here. That's what is bugging her."

Peter frowned. "Bugging _her_? All of her poop is on my bed, you don't think that bugged _me_?"

Aunt May shook her head, turning her attention back to Rosemary. Peter sighed, looking down at himself. He took off his shirt and headed out the door, finding MJ in the hallway.

"MJ?"

"Hi, Peter." She smiled.

"What are you–"

"Aunt May came to my house and told me what really happened. I'm sorry I didn't let you speak and have you tell me. I'm also sorry I didn't answer your calls or texts."

Peter nodded. "It's alright. Trust me, I would've reacted the same way. I should've told you as soon I could."

MJ nodded. "It's fine." She smiled, leaning in for a hug while Peter hugged her back, kissing the top of her head.

"Do you want to meet her?" Aunt May whispered. Rosemary was now wrapped up in a towel, her head on Aunt May's shoulder.

"Oh-" MJ pulled away, smiling. Peter gently moved the blanket from her so MJ could get a better look at her face. "She's so beautiful."

"Rosemary, meet MJ. MJ, meet Rosemary." Peter smiled.  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

🕷

"You want this?" Peter said, dangling the toy. He went across the living room passing MJ while she was eating cereal and stopped to turn around to Rosemary who was on the floor. "Come get it."

MJ and Peter stared at her as she got in a crawling position and made her way over to Peter. "Em, are you getting this?"

"I have, like, one hundred videos of her crawling, do we really need more?" MJ chuckled. Rosemary finally got to Peter, grabbing the toy from his hands. He lifted her up, tickling her while also attacking her with kisses.

"Rose, where's Mama?" Peter asked, pulling away. Rosemary looked over at MJ, pointing to her. MJ smiled, putting her bowl down. Rosemary tried getting out of Peter's arms which he let as she went on the ground to crawl again towards her.

MJ pulled her up and sat her on her lap, hugging her. Peter joined them on the couch, laying back. Rosemary began playing with the necklace Peter had given her on their first anniversary.

"You know, I don't really like kids but...this little girl has a special place in my heart." MJ whispered, telling a soft 'no' to Rosemary who wanted to put the necklace in her mouth.

Peter softly chuckled. "I'm glad you supported me through all this."

MJ nodded, turning to look at him. "Of course. I mean, I was still kind of weirded out with you referring to me as Mama, but...I got used to it. I like it." She smiled.

Peter smiled back, laying his head on her shoulder, staring at Rosemary putting the necklace back in her mouth. "You're hungry, aren't you?"

MJ smiled, getting up from the couch with Rosemary on her side. "I'll go feed her. Do you want applesauce?" She said to her in a baby voice, walking off into the kitchen.

Peter sighed, pulling out his phone from his pocket when he heard his phone ring.

_"Hey, Mr. Stark."_

** _"Hey Pete, how are you?"_ **

_"I'm great, how are you?"_

** _"Good, good. How's the dad life going for you? Everything okay? How's Rosemary?"_ **

_"Yeah, it's amazing. Rosemary's great. She's eating right now."_

**"** ** _That's nice, kid. I'm glad– Pep, I'm getting there, can you give me a sec?-"_ **

_"Everything okay, Mr. Stark?"_

** _"No, yeah, everything's great...it's just, the reason why I called you, is because Pepper wants to see Rosemary. She wouldn't stop bugging me about it, do you have time to bring her?"_ **

_"Yeah, I can bring her. I had actually been wanting to take her to go see you two."_

** _"You just made Pepper's day. See ya later, Pete."_ **

_"Bye, Mr. Stark."_

Peter hung up, smiling while making his way over to the kitchen to see MJ feeding Rosemary.

"Guess what, Rosemary? We're going to see Grandma and Grandpa!"

**——————————————————————**

Peter parked in front of Tony's cabin home as they noticed Pepper already standing outside. They both smiled at her as they stepped out, MJ opening the back door to get Rosemary from her carseat.

Pepper hugged Peter, MJ following behind him. Rosemary pointed to Pepper while Pepper grabbed her from her arms. "Hi, Rose."

Tony stepped out the door, smiling at the group of people in front of him. He walked down the steps, greeting Peter and MJ while turning to see Rosemary.

"Well, hello beautiful." He grinned, taking her small hand.

"Why don't we go inside? I made us dinner." Pepper said, walking up the stairs while Tony motioned them to follow.

**————————————————————————**

"No, no, no that is not how you told us about her. You just _showed up _with her. With no warning." Tony said, putting his fork down.

Peter chuckled. "I said, '_Mr. Stark, I'm going to come over with a surprise...a cute surprise. We'll be there soon."_

Tony shook his head while Pepper and MJ laughed quietly. "No! That is not what you told me. You didn't mention a _cute _surprise. I thought you and Aunt May were going to show up with my birthday present!"

Peter frowned at him, laughing. "Okay, I didn't mention the cute surprise...but I was still freaked out, I didn't know what to do, so I came to you. I wanted to know what you thought about the situation."

Tony looked over at Rosemary who was on the floor playing with the toys that were surrounding her. "Well, she is a cute surprise. Never expected this from you, Pete."

They had all finished eating, MJ helping Pepper clean the kitchen while Tony and Peter were in the living room talking.

They were all distracted when Peter suddenly felt something by his leg. He looked down, seeing Rosemary on her feet smiling up at him. "Da-da."

Peter widened his eyes. "Did she just walk over here? Mr. Stark did you see that?!" Peter picked her up, smiling at her.

"What's going on?" MJ frowned, with Pepper behind her wondering what Peter was getting excited about.

"MJ, she was just walking! Did you get that on camera? Shit, I didn't get it on camera." Peter sighed, but immediately smiled down at Rosemary in her arms.

"I have a ton of cameras in this house. I think one of them has to have gotten something." Tony nodded while putting an arm on his shoulder.

MJ and Pepper joined them, MJ smiling at Peter while giving small kisses to Rosemary to congratulate her.  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

🕷

_"_Dada? Daddy, wake up!" Rosemary climbed on the bed, tugging on the sheets to get all her body on it. She grinned, climbing on top of Peter who was sleeping. "Daddy!"

"What Rosemary?" Peter said, pulling a blanket over himself.

"Mama wanted me to wake you up for breakfast. Now c'mon, she made waffles!" She jumped on him again, making him groan as she hit his side. "Sorry, daddy."

He smiled at her, pulling her into his arms. "It's okay, princess. How are you today?"

"Hungry. Let's go." She grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the bed. Peter chuckled as he swooped her up, carrying her like a baby.

MJ turned away from the TV to watch as they walked downstairs, a hand on her hip. "Finally, I thought I was going to eat all the waffles for myself." She said a goodmorning to Peter as Rosemary ran into the kitchen.

"How'd you sleep?" MJ asked as they both joined Rosemary at the kitchen table.

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Are you really asking me that? I was sleeping fine until you started snoring and Rosemary's butt ended up in my face...I slept great, MJ."

MJ scoffed. "I don't snore."

"Yes, you do." Peter said, pouring himself some syrup on his waffles. MJ chuckled, ignoring him as she helped Rosemary cut her waffles.

MJ changed the channel to put on Rosemary's favorite show, _Paw Patrol_ as they all sat in silence.

"Rose, are you excited for school Monday?" Peter said as he took a sip of his orange juice.

"Is Morgan gonna be there?" She said, looking up at Peter. MJ spoke before Peter could even open his mouth.

"She's too young, Rose. She's only three." MJ said, holding up three fingers.

Rosemary pouted, while Peter leaned over to wipe the milk that she had on her upper lip. "If you want, I could tell Grandpa to bring her on your first day, okay?"

Rosemary eyes lit up as she looked at Peter. "Yay!" MJ and Peter laughed as they continued to eating their breakfast.

**———————————————————————**

"Peter, just get her a new uniform and all the school supplies, okay? She's going to need all of these things before her first day." MJ said, rubbing her forehead.

Peter frowned at her. "Are you okay?"

She sighed. "I don't know, I was feeling great in the morning. I think I'm just going to take an advil and I'm going to take a nap."

"What is something you ate? If you want we can stay and-"

MJ shook her head. "No, it's okay. When Aunt May comes to pick her up for the weekend, I don't want her to worry about all that. You'll see that when you two come home, I'll be fine."

"And we'll watch _The Little Mermaid_?" Rosemary said, looking up at her.

MJ bent down to her level. "Yes, we'll watch _The Little Mermaid_. Be good with Daddy...remember, don't let him get any toys for himself okay?"

"Yes, Mama." She said, wrapping her arms around her while MJ hugged her back. She watched as Rosemary ran to the door, waiting for Peter.

"Don't worry. I'll get everything for her, you just rest okay? I'll try to make it quick." He gave her a kiss on the lips, pulling her closer to him. "I love you."

"I love you too." She blushed. He let go, walking over to Rosemary. "Bye, Rose, I love you."

Rosemary ran back to MJ, puckering her lips up for a kiss that she happily gave. "Love you, Mama."

Peter smiled at her as Rosemary ran back to him, leaving the house.

**———————————————————————**

"That looks a little too big on you, doesn't it? Peter frowned, coming behind Rosemary who was looking at herself through the mirror in the dressing room.

Rosemary turned around to look at him. "Duh."

"Do you need any help?" The woman smiled coming in between them. Peter looked over at her. "Uh...is it just me or does it look too big at her?"

The woman smiled down at Rosemary. "It does look too big on her. What size did you get her?"

"Small?" He said, frowning seeming unsure of himself. "Yeah, I got her a small."

The woman nodded, smiling down at her. "May I ask how old she is?"

"She's five."

The woman chuckled. "There's the problem. You got her a small when she should be an extra small. Children tend to get a size small when they're six to eight years old. If you want, I could go and get you a size extra small while you two wait, alright?"

"Thank you. This is my first time going out shopping for her without her mother or grandmother...I don't really pay attention to what size they get her. Thanks again."

Peter sighed, looking down at Rosemary. "I'm sorry about that, Rose."

"Is okay, you did your best." She went up to high five him as she went back into the dressing room.

"Do you need help taking the dress off?" Peter said, who was close to opening the door before Rosemary poked her head out.

"No, I can do it myself. Thanks, daddy."

The dress that the woman had brought her had fit her perfectly than the last one. Peter thanked her again on their way out of the dressing room as Rosemary bolted to the toy section.

Peter put the dress in the shopping cart, running after her. "Rose, don't run away from me like that."

"Daddy, look it's Spider-Man." She said, pointing to the Spider-Man plush doll that was underneath all of the pillows.

Peter smiled. "Do you want it?"

"But Mama said no toys." Rosemary furrowed her eyebrows, looking up at him.

"She said no toys for _me_, she didn't say anything about not getting toys for you." Peter said, already trying to get the plush doll, pushing away all the pillows. He finally pulled it out, showing it to Rosemary.

She clapped her hands as she grabbed it from his hands. "Thanks, Daddy."

Peter wouldn't stop smiling as he noticed that she had the plush toy in her arms the whole time they were shopping.

"Daddy, can we go get ice cream after?" She said, grabbing his hand as he reached for her as they exited the store.

"Yeah, sure." He said, sending another message to MJ when she didn't answer the ones he sent before to know if she's okay. "But we're going to have to take it to go because we have to see if Mommy feels better."

Rosemary nodded as he helped her get into her car seat. He put the bags in the trunk and opened the door on the driver's side.

"Daddy, what's this?" Rosemary said as he was getting ready to leave the parking lot. He looked at her in the rearview mirror as she held up a small box in her hand.

"Oh no, no, no-" He gently grabbed it from her small hands as she was beginning to open it. "Don't open that."

She frowned. "What is it?"

Peter looked at her, noticing that she was upset that he didn't let her open it.

He sighed. "Can you keep a secret? Especially from Mama?"

Rosemary nodded, not saying a word. He faced towards her as he opened the box, revealing a diamond ring.

Rosemary opened her mouth in awe as she tried to reach for it. Peter gave it to her, smiling. "It's for Mama. I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"You're going to ask her to what?" Rosemary frowned, still playing with the ring.

"To marry me. To be with me for the rest of my life as my wife. You see, Rose, right now she's only my girlfriend but when I go down on my knee and give her the ring and she says yes, she'll become my fiancée. Then when it's a good time, we'll get married and she becomes my wife. Do you understand?"

"It's a pretty ring." She said, smiling at him.

"But you have to keep this a secret between the two of us, okay? No telling anyone, especially not Mama. Pinky promise?" Peter said, raising his right pinky.

Rosemary grinned, reaching up to interlock her pinky with his. "Pinky pomise!"

"Okay, let's go get ice cream." Peter smiled.

**———————————————————————**

"Baby, we're home!" Peter said, letting Rosemary enter first as he walked behind her with all the bags in one hand and two cups of ice cream in the other. "MJ!"

When he knew she wasn't coming down, he put the TV on for Rose who was sitting on the couch who was eating her ice cream.

"MJ?" He looked inside their room, but didn't find her laying there. "Em, where are–" He stopped in the bathroom which had the light on.

He noticed her stand up quickly from off the floor as she hid something behind her back. "Hey, sorry. You guys are back so soon? How'd it go?" She quickly managed to wipe off the tears that were running down her face.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Peter frowned, ignoring her question. "What did you have in your hand?"

MJ shook her head, showing her hands. "What are you talking about? I don't have anything. Nothing's wrong, it's just allergies. Was everything okay with Rose?" MJ wrapped her arms around Peter's neck, kissing his cheek.

Peter quickly noticed that the thing she was hiding from him was in her pocket. He quickly snatched it and MJ, realizing what he had done, tried to take it from him.

Peter chuckled, then frowned at the stick in his hands. He looked up at MJ and then back at the stick, seeing the two lines.

"Y-You're pregnant?" He whispered.  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

🕷

"You're pregnant?" Peter whispered.

"I don't know, I took three of them but two came out positive and one came out negative but-" Peter interrupted her by closing the door behind him. "MJ, this test has two lines. That means you're pregnant, doesn't it?"

"Peter, did you not listen to me? One of them came out negative...I really don't know if I'm pregnant or not! That's why I tried to hide it from you, just incase I'm really not pregnant...I don't want to get your hopes up, you know?"

"When are you making your appointment?" Peter said. "Oh, God, I really hope you are pregnant. Do you know how awesome this is? Rose is going to be a big sister. We're going to have a baby of our own. This is amazing, MJ." He pulled her in his arms, kissing her forehead.

"Let's keep this between us, okay? I know you, I know when you get excited about something, you want to tell the whole world...just don't tell anyone. Please." She said, sitting on the toilet.

"You want me to keep something this huge a secret?" He said, leaning on the door. "I don't think I'm going to be able to."

"Peter," MJ looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Please just try to."

Peter went over to her, leaning down moving a strand of hair away from her face. "Okay, I won't. I hope you know that whatever happens...if you're pregnant or not, I love you and I'm not leaving you, alright?"

MJ nodded, wiping her nose. "I know."

"We should go downstairs before Rosemary starts to freak out." Peter said, standing up grabbing MJ's hand.

"Right." MJ chuckled, following him out the door. The headed downstairs only to find a nasty surprise.

Rosemary stepped back from the couch, trying to clean up the ice cream all over it. MJ noticed by the kitchen table that she had managed to grab the paper towels while also managing to knock her and Peters ice cream.

"I dropped it...sorry." Rosemary pouted. Peter quickly rushed up to her. "Don't cry, it's okay. It was an accident."

"It fell, when I tried to get down.." Rosemary said, looking down at herself as she had ice cream all over her shirt and pants.

"It's okay, Daddy will clean up this mess while I'll clean you up, okay?" MJ said, grabbing Rosemary's hand. She nodded while wiping away her tears.

**———————————————————————**

Peter yawned as he looked over to MJ, seeing that she had fallen asleep in his arms while Rosemary was also asleep on her lap.

He gently pulled himself away from the couch, laying MJ's head on the pillow. He stretched, groaning while leaning down to grab Rosemary to carry her to her room.

He gently pried her hands off of MJ and grabbed her into his arms. He quickly made his way upstairs and into her bedroom, pulling the covers off and gently putting her down.

He was getting ready to leave when he heard her small voice.

"Spider-Man?"

He slowly turned around to see her sitting up. "What?"

She tilted her head, rubbing her eyes. "Where's my Spider-Man toy?"

Peter went up to her, moving her hair away from her face. "Don't worry, I'll go and get it for you." Peter hurried downstairs, looking over to see MJ now awake holding up the Spider-Man toy.

"Where did you get this?" She frowned, looking up at him.

Peter smiled. "Rose saw it at the store so I bought it for her. Crazy, isn't it? That she likes Spider-Man, I mean."

She sat up, holding it against her. "I know, it is crazy. I don't remember falling asleep at all. I thought I had pushed Rose off the couch, so that's why I woke up."

"I was gonna carry you to our bed as soon as I gave her the toy-" Peter said, grabbing the toy from her hands. MJ pouted. "I should've waited a couple of minutes then."

Peter chuckled. "I mean, I could still carry you..."

She shook her head, smiling. "No go give Rose her toy, I'm going to take a shower. I'll see you inside?"

Peter smirked. "Yeah, I'll be there in two minutes." He hurried up the stairs as she went into the bathroom downstairs. He entered her bedroom to see her trying to keep her eyes open.

"Here you go, Rose." Peter said, handing it to her as he bent down to kiss her. "Goodnight, princess, I love you."

She smiled, burying her head underneath the covers. "Night Night, love you."

**———————————————————————**

"Aunt May? We're here!" Peter said, closing the door behind him as MJ and Rosemary entered the living room.

"Rose, go find out where grandma is!" MJ said, smiling down at her. Rose did as she was told, roaming around as Peter and MJ both sat down on the couch.

They both watched as Rose tried finding her, a worried look on her face. Peter laughed, knowing this was a little game that Aunt May loved playing with her. He noticed that she entered the kitchen, scratching her head as she looked for her.

"Where is she?" Peter said, standing up to be beside her. She shrugged her shoulders, opening the dishwasher.

Rosemary suddenly heard a noise coming from the laundry room as she stared wide eyed at Peter.

"What was that?" He whispered to her. Rose smiled, slowly walking up to the door.

She pointed to it but made sure to stay as close to Peter as possible. They heard the noise again, which made Rose reach out to Peter. He picked her up, opening the door.

"Surprise!" Aunt May shouted.

"I thought you were a monster." Rosemary said.

They all laughed while Aunt May grabbed her from Peter's arms as she welcomed them here.

"I thought you two were going to drop her off later tonight?" Aunt May said, letting Rosemary go into the living room to watch TV.

MJ sat down next to Peter. "We were, but..." MJ looked over at Peter. "Something came up."

Aunt May frowned. "What?"

"Look, we don't know forsure but...Michelle might be pregnant."

Aunt May raised an eyebrow. "Pregnant? Are you two kidding with me right now?"

"Well, we really don't know. The reason we came here was for you to watch Rose, while Peter and I go to the doctors. We would take her, but, she gets cranky. You don't mind taking care of her, do you?" MJ said.

"No, no, of course not." May frowned. "You both know I love to take care of her." Aunt May smiled, looking over to see Rosemary who was very entertained on what was on the television.  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

🕷

Peter held MJ's hand as the doctor was taking her blood test. MJ had her eyes towards Peter, not wanting to see the needle go through her arm.

"When was your last menstrual cycle, Michelle?" The doctor said, putting a band-aid on her arm as he scooted away to turn back on his computer.

Michelle fixed her shirt sleeve. "Um, July twenty-second."

"And how long does it last for?"

"About five to six days." MJ nodded. "How long do we have to wait to find out if I'm pregnant or not?"

The doctor looked up from his computer. "About...six to eight days." He smiled.

MJ frowned. "_Days_? I thought it was in minutes."

"No, blood tests usually take longer to find out the results than urine tests can. I'll give you a call for the results as soon as I get them."

MJ sighed. "Okay, thank you doctor." She got up from her seat as she shook his hand goodbye as Peter did the same, following after her.

Peter ran to catch up to her as they left the doctor's office and walked to their car. MJ immediately went in as soon as he unlocked it.

Peter went to the driver's side as he jumped in beside her. "I didn't know we had to wait so long to find out if you are pregnant."

"Neither did I! I thought it was six to eight minutes." MJ sighed, laying back. "I just want to find out if I am so I can stop worrying about it."

**———————————————————————**

"Rose, I miss you! What are you doing?" Peter sat down on the couch, as he was facetiming with Rosemary.

"Watching Moana." She said, her eyes fixed on the TV above her.

He smiled. "Are you having fun with May?"

She looked down at the phone, nodding. "Mhm, she let me have _two_ scoops of ice cream."

"That's not true!" Peter overheard Aunt May scream. She suddenly grabbed the phone from Rosemary's hands, grinning at Peter. "I only gave her one scoop."

"Aunt May, what did MJ and I tell you about giving her too much ice cream?The kid's obsessed with it, but if she has too much she gets a stomachache-"

"I know!" She sighed. "But Peter, she's going into kindergarten soon...we had to celebrate somehow."

Peter chuckled. "Who knew I would turn into you?"

Aunt May laughed. "Right?! Look, I'm sorry about that. I'll give her only one scoop next time. Anyways...how'd everything go at the doctors?"

Peter yawned. "Good...but we have to wait a couple of days for the results."

Peter watched as Aunt May moved from the living room into the kitchen table. "Right, that's what happens. But is everything okay with MJ?

Peter nodded. "Yeah, her health is great. But..."

Aunt May frowned. "But what?"

"She just seems off, she hasn't been herself lately, you know what I mean?"

Aunt May shook her head. "Is she sick?"

"No, she's fine. It's just that sometimes when when we drop Rose off at your place, she likes to do something fun but when we came home from the doctors she immediately went straight to our bedroom. She didn't even talk much on our way home...I don't know. She doesn't seem too excited to be finding out _if _we are going to have a baby."

Aunt May nodded. "Maybe this is all too overwhelming for her. I mean, with her in college and she has to study for finals...that could be what's going on with her. This is just too much for her to handle."

Peter sat up from the couch. "I completely forgot about that." He looked up to see MJ come downstairs, frowning at him. "May, I gotta go. I love you both, bye." He ended the call, putting the phone down.

"Was that Aunt May? Everything okay?" MJ said, opening the fridge.

"Yeah, she just wanted to know if everything went fine at the doctors. How are you?" Peter said, moving her hair away from her face.

"Fine, I just wanted something to drink." She looked at him. "You look _really _tired. Do you wanna head to bed?"

Peter nodded as he followed her out the kitchen and up the stairs. They entered the bedroom as MJ jumped on bed, pulling the covers towards her while Peter took his shirt off as he changed his jeans for a pair of sweats.

He climbed in next to her, pulling her close to him.

"You know, we've left Rosemary over at Aunt May's since she was a baby many times so May wouldn't think we were forgetting about her, but...I'm missing her more than ever right now." MJ whispered.

"Yeah, me too. If she were here she would've climbed on the bed to squeeze in between us while she begged us to watch a disney movie with her." Peter chuckled, laying his head down on the pillow.

MJ smiled, interlocking her hand with his. "I'm sorry."

Peter frowned, looking down at her. "Sorry for what?"

She turned around to face towards him. "I overheard you talking with May...about me not being myself lately. It's just that, you know finals are coming up and I really have to study and now with me finding out if I'm pregnant or not _at this time_? It's just stressing me out. But I am happy to have this baby, you know why? Because it's yours."

Peter smiled, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "I don't want you to be stressed out. Listen, when we get the results from your doctor I want you to be stress free and to take care of yourself. I want you to be okay no matter what."

MJ nodded. "I know."

He kissed her again as they settled down, pulling the covers around them as his hands were around her while they both fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

🕷

"Why couldn't Mama come?" Rosemary said from the backseat, as she was looking out the window.

Peter looked up at her from the rearview mirror. "She has school as well, Rose." It was Rosemary's first day of kindergarten - the day Peter expected to happen, but wasn't ready for.

"Why? She's not five." Rosemary frowned.

Peter chuckled. "No, but she wanted to go to college. That's where you're going to go when you're older."

Rosemary nodded, still staring out the window. She gasped at something she saw, pointing to it. "Daddy, look! It's Morgan with Grandpa!" Peter smiled, parking right beside his car in the parking lot.

Peter got out to open the door for her as she jumped out to run into Tony's arms while Morgan was standing beside him.

"You're here!" Rosemary said, smiling up at him as soon as he put her down.

"Of course I'm here. Did you really think I would miss your first day of school?" He said, ruffling her hair.

"Thanks for coming, Mr. Stark." Peter said, walking up to him. "She kept asking if you were going to come and I didn't really know since you're so busy—"

"Hey," Tony frowned. "No matter what I'm doing, I'll be here whenever she needs me." He smiled, patting his shoulder as Peter motioned for Rosemary to walk.

Rosemary grabbed his hand along with Morgan's as they all walked towards the school. The bell had just rung as they saw the students run into the building.

They all entered the building, immediately being crowded by all the kids. Tony decided to carry Morgan while Peter made sure Rose didn't let go of him.

"Room 12, look this is it Rose." Peter said, pointing to the classroom. He pulled her as she looked up. Rosemary looked around at all the other students as Peter was busy talking with the teacher.

Peter turned around to bend down to talk with Rose. "Okay princess, the day has finally come. Your first day of kindergarten! Are you excited?"

Rosemary smiled. "Yes, daddy."

"Okay, you're going to have so much fun okay? Either mommy or I are coming to pick you up later on, okay?"

Rosemary nodded. Peter smiled at her, getting sentimental as he realized how quickly time went by and how much she's grown. "I love you, Rose." He said, pulling her in for a hug. "I love you, Daddy." Rosemary whispered.

Peter pulled away, quickly brushing away the tears away from his eyes. Rosemary turned around to say goodbye to Tony and Morgan before entering the classroom.

"You did good, Pete." Tony smiled, putting his arm around him as they were exiting the building.

"You think? I thought she was going to be emotional to see me go but it was actually the other way around." Peter softly chuckled, wiping his eyes.

"What are you gonna do while she's gone?" Tony said, as he watched Peter head over to his car.

Peter shrugged his shoulders. "Wait out here until she gets out." He chuckled. "I'm kidding, I don't know...I might go out and see if I spot any trouble around, you know?"

Tony nodded. "Alright, kid, take care of yourself. Thanks for calling me. I'll see you later." He smiled at him, putting his sunglasses on as he got into his car.

"Bye, Mr. Stark." He smiled, giving a small wave to Morgan in the backseat.

**———————————————————————**

"Did you cry?" MJ said through the phone. Peter was currently sitting at the top of building, waiting for trouble.

"What? No." Peter frowned.

"Peter..."

"Okay, maybe I did cry." He quietly said.

MJ softly laughed. "Betty owes me ten bucks. Pete, it's not like she's leaving for her prom...it's just kindergarten."

"I forgot that's going to happen in the near future. I probably might bawl my eyes out." Peter pursed his lips. "I know, it's just crazy to think that that baby I saved almost five years ago...is in kindergarten?"

MJ was quiet on the other end before saying, "What if we don't have her for that long, Peter?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if she leaves before she even goes to prom? You know that the police are still looking for her biological father...wherever he may be. If they do find him, he'll obviously want his daughter back–"

Peter shook his head. "What are you talking about? Rosemary is ours now, we signed the papers. He probably doesn't care about her at all, if he did he would've went to the police and said she was his daughter....I still wouldn't give her back though."

"I'm just saying, don't get your hopes up about keeping her forever because there might be a slight chance that might not happen-"

Peter shut his eyes. "Stop. Please, I don't want to hear it."

MJ sighed. "I'm sorry. Are you going to pick up Rose from school later on or should I?"

"You could go. She was asking for you in the morning while I drove her, it'd be nice if you showed up." Peter smiled.

"Okay, that means it's your turn to make dinner. I'll see you at home right after I'm done taking my next final." MJ was about to end the call when Peter interrupted her.

"I didn't even ask, how did your math final go?" Peter laughed when he heard her groan.

"My mind went blank once I saw that first question. It was terrible, I wanted to run out of there. I have to go, but I'll tell you everything at home, okay? I love you."

"I love you too, bye." He hung up, looking down at his phone as he smiled at his lockscreen of MJ with Rosemary in her arms. His smile quickly faded away as he remembered what MJ said, about her father coming back to get her.

Peter shook his head, trying to get rid of that thought as he put his mask back on.  
  



	9. Chapter 9

🕷

"It's daddy and daughter day, how do you feel about that?" Peter looked down at her as they walked around the mall.

Rosemary smiled at him. "When are we getting ice cream?" She grabbed his hand as she waited for a response.

Peter frowned. "Um, once we're done looking around the different stores. Is there anything else you want?"

"I want a toy." She said, looking around. Peter nodded, looking down at his watch.

Today was the day MJ was going to get the call from her doctor to determine if she was pregnant, and Peter wanted to. be there with her when she they got the news.

"Rose, you already have enough toys. What about all the toys all of our friends gave you?" He frowned.

"But, Daddy...I need more." She pouted. Peter chuckled. "Fine, I'll get you another toy."

They kept on walking as Peter tried looking for a toy store. Rosemary tried keeping up with him but it ended up with Peter having to pick her up.

"I have little legs. I can't." Rosemary huffed, laying her head on his shoulder.

Peter finally found the Disney store, finally putting her down. "We made it." Rosemary smiled, running off to look at the toys. Peter followed behind her.

"Daddy look, legos for uncle Ned." Rosemary pointed out. "It's a ship."

"Wow 962 pieces?!" Peter grabbed the box, admiring it. "That's almost 1,000..Should I get it?"

"For him." Rosemary nodded, facing another direction. Peter put the box under his arm as he looked at the rest of Legos.

"Rosemary?" Peter turned his attention to the person who said his daughter's name. He saw the way Rose's face lit up as she turned to look at the young girl in front of her. "Sienna!"

Peter walked up behind Rose as another woman walked behind Sienna.

"Sienna, you just don't listen, do you!?" The woman looked up at Peter, now embarrassed. "Sorry."

Peter smiled at her. "That's fine. I guess both our kids like to run away from us, eh?"

The woman, chuckled, shaking her head. "Oh, no, she's not mine. She's my sister. But, yeah, she still likes to run away from me sometimes. I'm guessing she's your sister too?" She said, pointing to Rose.

"No, she's actually my daughter."

Peter noticed her shocked expression. Ever since Rose has been going to school for the past week, he had to remind other parents and her teacher that he was in fact - her father.

"Wow, if you wouldn't have told me I would've thought she was your sister. You must've had her at a young age, then." She said.

"Yeah..." Peter lied. "I'm Peter, by the way." He said, offering his hand.

"Shit, I never asked that. I'm Megan." She laughed, shaking his hand. "Sienna, it's time to go now."

Peter laughed as he noticed that they both pouted. "You know we were gonna go get some ice cream after shopping here. If you girls don't have anything to do after this, maybe we could all go get some ice cream?"

Megan smiled. "Okay, I would love that. I think the girls would love that as well."

**———————————————————————**

"So, how was having a kid at such a young age?" Megan said, as they kept walking around the mall.

Peter scratched his head. "Well, it was really tough at first because I was still in high school, but, with the help of my aunt and other people around me...she's actually the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Megan pouted. "That's so sweet. I was actually asking because...I actually got pregnant when I was eighteen. With a baby boy."

Peter looked at her, raising his eyebrows. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yup. I found out I was pregnant at the beginning of my senior year. My parents were _pissed. _They told me I ruined my life. My boyfriend at the time told me to, "abort, abort, abort...abort this fucking baby or we're done. Wanna know what I told him?"

Peter looked at her to keep going. "I told him the door is right there. Have a good life. He didn't say _anything_. He left. Yeah, I was upset...I actually cried myself to sleep every night after that."

"What an idiot-"

"Right? I wasn't going to listen to him. Like, who knows if the baby had the possibility to cure cancer? To do something that could impact the world?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah."

"So, I did go along with the pregnancy. I got called so many things, I lost many friends because of it...but I really didn't care. I just wanted to do well in my last year, you know?"

"So, do you have the baby now?" Peter asked.

Megan shook her head. "No. I decided to give him up for adoption. He got adopted by this lovely couple who weren't able to have children. It did hurt me, but I knew he was going to be happier with them. He was going to have a better life than I ever could give him."

"If you don't mind me asking, do you still get to see him?" Peter asked, being the curious person that he is.

Megan shook her head. "I mean, his parents do let me come over whenever I want, at any time of the day...but I just don't want to. I know that if I do, I'll break down. I would want to snatch him up and leave but, with how my life is now...I can't do that to him. They still do send pictures and videos and everything else, but, I haven't held him at all. I didn't even hold him when I gave birth to him, I didn't want to because I knew I wouldn't want to give him to them anymore so...they thanked me alot for what I did for them and they left."

Peter was surprised. "Wow."

Megan laughed but then pursed her lips. "It's all really crazy, I know."

They had finally made it to the ice cream shop which made Rose and Sienna both scream in excitement. The shop wasn't packed which Peter was thankful for.

Peter and Megan both asked the girls what they what flavor ice cream they wanted before they went in line.

"They really clicked in that one week of kindergarten, huh?" Megan laughed, looking at the girls who were playing with the toys they had just gotten. "Usually Sienna is really shy around people, she really has trouble making friends...I'm really glad she has your daughter as a friend." She smiled as they both moved up in line.

"Rosemary is a very social person, she likes to make new friends. Her mother and I were afraid that she wasn't going to make any friends."

She looked at Peter. "Oh, you're with someone? I didn't know because I didn't see a ring on your finger nor you mentioning a girlfriend..."

"Yeah, we've been together since high school. She's amazing and we live together but I still haven't had the chance to propose to her. I want it to be special but I just don't know what to do to make it special."

They finally made it to the front while Megan stepped behind him. Peter frowned, turning to face her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to pay for mine and Sienna's ice cream." She said.

"Are you kidding? No, it was my treat I'll pay for it." Peter motioned for her to stand next to him. Megan smiled before stepping up next to him.

They ordered their ice cream and put toppings on them before they made it to the table with the girls.

"You should propose while you two are in a hot air balloon." Megan said, taking a spoonful of ice cream.

"What?" Peter turned to her before making sure Rose didn't drop her cup.

"I'm just saying an idea...on how you can propose to your girlfriend." Megan immediately looked down, knowing it was none of her business.

Peter chuckled. "She's scared of heights."

Megan raised an eyebrow. "Oh."

"Do you have any other ideas?" Peter said, wanting her to go on.

"I'm guessing you don't want to have the cliché dinner date at the park or the beach while you confess your feelings while there's a whole mariachi or someone playing the violin behind you guys while she says yes and you both cry while you continue to eat your dinner...right?"

Peter laughed. "No, no, not at all."

Megan thought again. "I was gonna say you two should go skydiving and you go first and you should already be on one knee by the time she lands but I forgot she's afraid of heights."

Peter nodded, smiling at her before her eyes lit up. "What if you get a pizza but have the guy write out _Will you marry me?_ on the lid?"

Peter thought for a minute. "That...actually sounds like a  
good idea."

Megan grinned. "Right? She gets pizza and a marriage proposal in the same day. Who can say no to that? It's an amazing idea."

Peter was going to say something before his phone rang. He noticed it was MJ and quickly excused himself from the table.

"MJ? What's up? I was just gonna-"

"Peter! I got the call from the doctor...I think Rosemary won't be the baby in the house anymore." She whispered.

Peter's eyes widened. "Are you kidding?!"

"Peter, I'm pregnant!" She laughed.

Peter tried keeping in his excitement enough to try to not make a scene in the ice cream shop. "This is crazy. I, Rosemary and I, were going to get home before you got the call-"

"Yeah, what happened? Are you guys in traffic?" She said.

"No, Rosemary just found a friend in the toy store and I invited them to some ice cream."

"Them?"

"Yeah, the little girl and her sister. She has a boyfriend so you have nothing to worry about." Peter chuckled.

"I think this _daddy daughter date_ was a terrible idea. It was just a way for you two to go on your double date, isn't it?"

"MJ, it's nothing like that-"

"Can you two just come home already? I can't hold this in I need to hug somebody."

Peter smiled. "We're on our way." He hung up the phone and made his way back to the table.

"Rose, get your stuff and let's go." Peter said, putting his phone in his back pocket. "Sorry Meg, but we really have to go."

Megan stood up as well and grabbed Sienna's hand. "It's okay, we were actually going to go as well."

"Thank you for the idea." Peter smiled.

"No problem, I hope it works. If it doesn't, just know I'm here." She winked. "Kidding. Thank you for the ice cream. Oh! Congratulations, by the way."

She walked past while Sienna and Rosemary waved goodbye to each other. Peter frowned, watching her leave.

"How did she-"

"What, daddy?" Rosemary looked up at him.

"Nothing." He shook his head as they walked out of the shop.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

🕷

After MJ and Peter had embraced each other after hearing the news, they managed to think of a way to tell Rosemary.

"What if we just straight out tell her that she's going to be a big sister?" Peter said.

MJ was biting her nails as she looked up at him. "How do you think she's gonna take it? I mean, Peter, you know how protective she is of you..."you're her daddy and only hers." How is she going to react?"

"I think we should tell her. She's a smart five year old. I know it's been her and only her for five years now and maybe a new baby will make her feel some type of way but...this baby is coming whether she likes it or not." Peter said.

MJ slowly nodded. "Okay, go tell her."

Peter frowned. "No, you."

"Are we really afraid of what a five year old is gonna think?" MJ stood up from the chair. "We'll tell her together. Let's go."

MJ crossed her arms as she walked upstairs with Peter following behind her. They stopped at Rosemary's door where they noticed that Rose was coloring in her small table.

"Rose, can we come in?" MJ smiled at her.

Rosemary looked up, smiling. "Course."

They both entered the room as Rose pulled out the small chairs for them to sit with her. Peter moved the Spider-  
Man plush that was beside Rose and sat next to her.

"No! Daddy, that's Spidey's chair. You sit there." Rosemary pointed grabbing the plush from his hands.

Peter rose his hands in surrender as MJ covered her mouth to keep from laughing. "Sorry."

"So Rose, we have something very important to tell you," MJ began.

"Am I getting new toys?" Rose asked.

MJ shook her head no. "Are we getting a new dog? Noon and Tessa are boring, they not doing anything anymore."

Peter frowned, hurt by her words. "Tessa isn't borin–"

"They're not boring. Rose, you know how you get tired from playing all the time? Dogs get like that too, they need their rest." MJ said. "We're not getting another dog."

"Are Ned and Betty coming?" Rosemary smiled. "I loved the cookies they brought me. But, I don't want Flash to come...he scared me last time and made me cry."

"No, and you know uncle Flash didn't mean it. He felt so bad and he even got you a new toy, remember?–"

"Hey," Peter interrupted MJ. "If she doesn't want him to come, I'll tell him he's not invited."

"Oh yeah...okay, he can come." Rosemary nodded.

MJ sighed, knowing this conversation was going nowhere. "So Rose, the important thing we came up here to tell you about...What if we told you that you're going to be a big sister?"

"Rose?" Peter said, as they got no reaction or response. "Did you hear what Mama said?"

Rosemary nodded. "I would be happy. I will have someone to play with. I mean I love you Mama and Daddy but sometimes you have homework and work and it's boring." She huffed.

"Well, that's great Rose." MJ smiled, moving her hair away from her face. "This baby is going to come soon and we're all going to be really happy."

"Baby?" Rose whispered.

"Yeah, Rose. The baby in Mommy's belly is in there right now." Peter said.

"No." Rose said.

MJ chuckled. "Yes, right now the baby is so tiny, like a grape. But as the days go by, my belly is going to get bigger and bigger and then _POP! _the baby will be here."

Rosemary laughed. "Is it boy or girl?"

"We don't know yet," Peter said. "But we'll find out soon."

"What do you want to have, Rose, a brother or a sister?" MJ asked.

"Sister. My friend Sienna has a sister and she said she's mean to her but she still loves her."  
  



	11. Chapter 11

🕷

Rosemary was joyfully running up the steps to her school as she turned around, smiling at MJ and Peter. "C'mon Mama, I want you to meet Sienna!"

"I'm coming." MJ smiled, while she stopped to wait for Peter.

They both walked up the steps while Rosemary was already inside. MJ walked past the students as the bell suddenly rang and they began running back and forth.

She forgot about Peter and quickly leaned against the wall to follow Rosemary into her classroom.

She calmed down and smiled down at Rosemary while Peter came up beside her. "Mama, this is Sienna. My best friend."

Sienna blushed, giving MJ a small wave. MJ could tell she was quite shy so she bent down and smiled back. "Hi Sienna, it's nice to finally meet you. Rosemary has told me so much about you."

Sienna smiled while Rosemary was saying her goodbyes to MJ and Peter.

"Peter," A familiar voice said. "It's nice to see you again."

Peter turned around after watching Rosemary head into the classroom. "Megan...hey."

Megan smiled, coming up to face him. "How are you?"

"I'm good, how about you?" He smiled.

She grinned. "Good. Hey, how did it go yesterday? Did you happen to propose?"

Peter frowned. "Yesterday? No, I said I wanted to do something romantic. We actually found out yesterday that we are going to have another baby. That's why I had to leave in a rush the other day we were eating ice cream."

"Right. Congratulations again on that, by the way." She smiled.

"Peter." MJ walked up to them.

"MJ, this is Megan. A friend that Rosemary and I met at the mall the other day...she also happens to be Sienna's older sister." Peter smiled. "Megan, this is my girlfriend MJ."

Megan stuck out her hand for MJ to shake. "It's nice to meet you, MJ."

"It's Michelle." MJ said, ignoring the hand in front of her. "Only my friends call me MJ."

Peter noticed how Megan's smile quickly faded away as she stuck her hand into her pocket. "Sorry, I didn't know."

"Well, now you do." She sighed, looking over at Peter. "Babe, are we leaving?"

Peter nodded, lightly smiling at Megan before heading out of the building.

**———————————————————————**

"What was that all about back there?" Peter said as he exited the school parking lot.

"What are you talking about?" MJ frowned.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Megan was being nice to you and you just responded to her in that way?" Peter said.

"I...just said my name?" MJ frowned. "What's the problem with that?"

"The problem with it is that _only _your friends call you MJ? You never had a problem with anyone else when they called you MJ. Heck, even the mailman calls you MJ...is he your friend?" Peter looked over at him.

MJ laughed. "Peter, it was a joke. I just wanted to see what her reaction would be. Did you see her face? Are you mad?"

Peter sighed. "I'm not mad, but you should apologize. I've only met her, like, two days ago but she seems pretty cool."

"_Pretty _cool?" MJ said, giving him the side-eye.

"I didn't mean it like that, I mean, she's cool. It's nice to know that Rosemary's friend is her sister, isn't it?"

"I guess." MJ leaned back in her seat. "I didn't mean to say that to her. For you, I will apologize to her if I see her again."

Peter smiled. "Great."

MJ smiled back at him as she turned to look out the window. She knew there was something wrong with Megan...but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

**———————————————————————**

"What are you doing, Rose?" Peter said, as he entered her bedroom.

"Homework." She huffed.

Peter frowned, walking up beside her to see what kind of homework she was working on. "You're tracing letters?"

"Mhm, I have to trace my name." She said, leaning away from her paper to show him what she has done so far.

"Good job, princess." He smiled at her.

"Oh, Daddy," Rosemary got off her seat and headed over to her backpack as she tried looking for something in it.

Peter frowned as she pulled out a small piece of paper. She walked up, handing it to him.

"Is this from your teacher?" Peter said, grabbing it from her hands.

Rose shook her head. "Nope, it's from Megan. She told me to give it to you."

Peter frowned, unfolding the paper and reading:

'_if you ever need a friend, a babysitter, or arrange a playdate...i'm your girl (; text me anytime'_

_951-xxx-xxxx_

_Megan _♡  
  


Peter folded the paper back and put it in his jean pocket. He turned his attention back to Rosemary as he watched her finish her homework.  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

🕷

MJ was pushing the cart into the cereal aisle when she noticed Megan already with a confused look on her face as she scanned the cereal boxes before laying her eyes on MJ.

Megan pursed her lips. "Oh, hey."

"Hey. You finding things alright? You seem lost." MJ chuckled.

Megan laughed, shaking her head. "I'm just looking for some cereal for Sienna. Our Mom said to not get anything that has too much sugar but since I don't do the shopping, I don't really know which ones to choose from."

MJ frowned. "Well, I always bring Rosemary some cheerios and she enjoys them. I think Sienna would enjoy them too?" She said, handing her a box.

"Thanks." Megan smiled. "Listen, I didn't know when I was going to see you but since we found each other at the supermarket...I wanted to apologize to you—"

MJ shook her head. "Oh no, there's no need. I actually wanted to apologize to you. Everybody calls me MJ, there was no need for me to say that."

"It's fine." Megan smiled.

MJ was about to say goodbye before she thought of an idea. "Hey, do you want to get to know each other over some–"

"Chinese food?" Megan smirked.

MJ frowned. "Wow, you read my mind."

"Maybe." Megan laughed, looking down.

**———————————————————————**

MJ entered through the door, smiling at Rosemary and Peter who were playing connect 4.

"Mama, where have you been?" Rose said, frowning. MJ gave a kiss to Peter who also wanted to know before she made her way to Rose to give her a kiss as well.

"I went to the supermarket, remember? I got us some food." She said, holding up the bags. "Guess who I saw there too..." She eyed it Peter.

"Who?" Peter said, getting up from the floor.

"Megan." She smiled.

"Really?" Peter raised his eyebrows.

MJ went into the kitchen to place the bags on the counter as he followed behind her. She turned around to face him while he looked inside the bags to see what she got.

"Yeah, we found each other in the cereal aisle. I apologized to her and to make up for it, I invited her to some chinese food. We talked, and we got to know each other, you know? She's actually very sweet." She said, grinning.

Peter smiled. "I'm glad you made a new friend, Em." He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her.

"Ahem, daddy are we gonna keep playing?" Rosemary said, squeezing in the middle to try to separate them.

MJ laughed. "Ooh, I wanna play. Let's go." Peter picked up Rose from off the ground as MJ followed.

**———————————————————————**

Megan entered the room, being blinded by how dark the room was. "You know, it'd be nice to have at least some light in here. I mean, how do you go through your day with having no light?"

The mysterious man took a swig of his beer as he stared at the woman in front of him. "You better have good news for me, Megan. If not, you could go back home." He turned on the small lamp that was on his desk.

"You're gonna love this." She smiled, taking a seat in front of him. "I did what you said."

"What are you saying, Megan?" He leaned in his chair.

"I'm saying...I found Spider-Man, and I found his little family. It was...hard but with the help of Sienna, I got to become friends with them." She smiled.

"Friends?" He frowned. "Meg, you're not there to make friends, you're there to carry out the mission—"

"_I know,_" She screeched. "And I'm going to do it, but it makes it so much easier to become their friend first, isn't it?"

"Fine." He sighed. "So, how's it going? I didn't even know Peter had a family..."

"It's not his, he adopted her when they couldn't find her father after her mother died while he saved her life when she was a baby." She said, playing with her hair. "But, he doesn't know that I know the truth..."

"Ah, Megan." He laughed. "You're still using your little gift, aren't you?"

Megan shrugged. "Well, it's useful. But it's going great, I have them all wrapped around my little finger...or, well, at least Peter and his girlfriend. I still have to get their daughter to like me...before this all comes to an end."

The man nodded. "Alright Megan, I trust you. Don't let me down on this, do you understand?"

Megan smiled, getting up. "I won't. This is all going to go as planned. Should I tell your precious daughter that she did a good job?"

"Good job, Megan." He chuckled.

"No, I meant Sienna. I know it's going great for me but we still have the little one to think about." She chuckled.

"Okay, tell her that I love her...and tell your mother hello." He said.

Megan walked up to the door before turning around. "She still hates you, you know."

"I know." He said, not staring at her. "Don't let me down, Meg."  
  
  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

🕷

_3 months later._

Peter smiled down at the ring, admiring it as he suddenly felt someone touch his shoulder.

"Ned, Jesus!" Peter yelled, his eyes widening. He quickly put the box in the back of his jeans pocket. "You scared me."

"When are we having the cake?" Ned frowned. "Wait-are you proposing today?!"

Peter shushed him. He pulled him aside, so the other guests wouldn't hear them. "Yes, that's the plan. I don't know how, but I want to do it when we already know what we're gonna have, you know?"

Ned nodded. "Maybe do it when we're cutting the cake?"

"You just want the cake don't you, Ned?" Peter said.

"Mostly." He chuckled. "By the way, Betty is still ecstatic that you guys chose us to do your guys gender reveal. So, thanks for that."

"No problem–" Peter smiled as Rosemary ran up to him. He picked her up. "Mommy told me to come and save you."

"Good job, I'm saved." Peter smiled, kissing her cheek. Peter said goodbye to Ned before he followed Rosemary to MJ.

"Peter!" She smiled. "You need to put one of these on." She said, holding up some pink and blue bow pins.

Peter grinned, taking both of them. "Can I wear both? I honestly don't care what we have, as long as he or she is healthy."

"It's fine." She said, helping him pin both of them on his shirt. "I actually did the same thing. Rose actually chose the pink bow, I told her to put both of them on so she could match with me, but she's rooting for a girl." She laughed.

"No matter what you two have," Liz said, putting her arm over MJ's shoulder. "I'm sure my goddaughter will be adorable."

"_Goddaughter_?" Flash yelled, coming over with his mouth stuffed with chips. "You mean, my _godson _will be adorable, because I know for a fact—it will be a boy."

"Forget it, Flash." Liz rolled her eyes.

Betty quickly left the room with her pulling Ned before Ned could even say what the baby was actually going to be.

Peter and MJ looked at each other with confused looks as MJ looked over Peter's shoulder.

"Are we late to the party?" Megan smiled, holding Sienna's hand. "You guys haven't announced the baby's gender yet, right?"

"No," MJ smiled, giving her a hug. "Our friends are just guessing what we are having. Everybody has to wear a bow to guess what Peter and I are going to have? What's your guess?"

Megan thought for a minute before getting the blue bow. "I'm going for a boy. Sienna, what do you think they're going to have?" She said, looking down at her.

Sienna looked at Megan before she pointed to the pink bow. "Girl."

MJ thanked her for coming before she heard her mother call out for her. Peter turned around to Megan as she watched Sienna run off with Rosemary.

"I see you couldn't choose," Megan smiled, looking at the two different colored bows on his chest. "Why is that?"

Peter shrugged. "Boy or girl...it doesn't matter to me, as long as the baby is healthy."

Megan nodded. "Right. But you at least have that one hope for a boy, right? I mean you have your two girls...it would be great if you had your boy."

Peter took a drink of his lemonade. "I'll be happy with either a boy or a girl."

"Okay." Megan smiled.

Peter nodded. "There's drinks and snacks at the table, help yourself to whatever you like." He said, pointing to the snack table.

"Thanks, Parker." She grinned.

**———————————————————————**

Peter was getting nervous as he stepped off with MJ, away from the crowd as they were getting ready to find out what they were having.

MJ smiled at Peter, mouthing an '_i love you' _to him. Peter kissed her cheek as Betty and Ned came over with a pink and blue box.

"Are you guys ready?" MJ said as everyone was fumbling with their cameras.

"Wait, the camera is on me and I don't know how to face it towards you guys—" Aunt May said, frowning at her phone. Flash quickly stepped up and helped her with the camera. "Okay, we're ready." She smiled.

Peter and MJ laughed as they both put their hands on the lid.

"On the count of three!" Betty yelled. "One...two...three!"

MJ and Peter pulled off the lid, as the blue smoke and balloons came out. The whole crowd screamed as MJ ran over to Peter as she was already in tears.

Peter hugged her tightly as he brushed away the tears that were coming down his face.

He felt a small tug on his jeans. He pulled away from MJ as he saw Rosemary looking up at them.

"Rosemary, you're going to have a baby brother!" MJ said, picking her up. "How do you feel?"

"I wanted a baby sister, but, oh well..." She said, looking down. "You guys are happy so I'm happy too." She smiled, laying her head on MJ's shoulder.

They made their way over to the crowd as Ned hugged Peter first, squeezing him very tightly. "I'm so glad I don't have to keep this a secret anymore, congrats!"

MJ and Peter hugged the rest of their family and friends before Megan tapped on Peter's shoulder. Peter turned around, smiling.

"Congratulations." Megan grinned. She opened her arms out for him in which Peter went into. "Thank you." Peter smiled, pulling away.

Megan put her arms behind her back as she just kept on smiling at him.

"Alright people, it's cake time!" Ned yelled, making the guests make their way inside the house.

"We should probably head inside." Peter turned around to look back at her. Megan nodded, leading the way back into the house.

**———————————————————————**

"What's up? You don't like the cake?" MJ said, sitting down next to Peter.

"No, I love it." He said, smiling at her. MJ smiled back, taking another bite of the cake.

Peter sighed. "MJ, I wanted to tell you something...I've been wanting to tell you this but I really d-didn't know how to..." Peter reached behind his pocket, not feeling the box with the ring.

Peter's eyes widened. MJ frowned. "Pete, what is it?"

Peter felt around his pants but couldn't find the box. "Um...are you gonna finish that?" He said, pointing to the cake.  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

🕷

Peter tried retracing his footsteps around the house as he continued looking for the ring.

"Daddy, what are you looking for?" Rosemary said, sucking out the lollipop from her mouth.

Peter was happy to see her, hoping she was the one that took his box. "Rose, d-do you remember when I showed you a box with a ring inside?"

Rosemary nodded. "A very pretty ring."

"Yes! A very pretty ring, do you know where it is?" Peter said.

"Mhm—" Rose's eyes widened.

"Where?!"

"You have it." She smiled.

Peter shut his eyes, sighing. "No, Rose, I don't have it anymore. I lost it."

Rosemary shrugged. "Oh, well I dunno."

Peter looked around, but turned to look back at her. "Where's Sienna?"

"She left with her sister. Daddy, when are we going home? I wanna go home to play with my toys."

"We're going to leave in a little bit, alright? Why don't you tell Aunt Liz to play with you, she's right there on the couch with Mama. I'll be right back."

Rosemary ran off to to MJ and Liz as Peter headed outside. He looked around at the grass to see if he had dropped it there but had seen nothing.

He pulled out his phone, going into his contacts as he pressed on the contact name, bringing the phone to his ear.

"Missed me, already?" He heard Megan say with a chuckle.

"Hey," Peter cleared his throat. "Why didn't you say you were leaving? You didn't even say goodbye."

Peter walked around as he was talking to her as he continued trying to find the ring.

"Sorry, I really tried to but I saw you with your Aunt and MJ...I didn't want to interrupt your guys conversation. Anyways, was there a reason you called?"

"Yeah," Peter sighed. "I lost the ring I was going to propose MJ with, I don't know where it fell, where it went...I just know it was in my back pocket. It must've slipped out but I don't really know _where_–"

"I wish I could help, but I haven't seen it."

Peter ran his hands through his hair, knowing that he lost the ring forever. "Alright...thanks. I have to go, but I really hope you had fun at the party."

"Wait, Peter?" Megan said. "I was actually planning to ask if you were going to the meeting with Rose and Sienna's teacher."

"Meeting?" Peter frowned. "I didn't hear about a meeting.."

Megan laughed. "Wow, Parker, and I thought you would be at least more organized with this than I am. It's not really a meeting but it's where the parents or guardians come to their kid's classroom and they show them what they've done for the beginning of the school year, are you getting me?"

"Yeah, Yeah...I guess we'll go."

"Great. It's tomorrow night at seven pm. Don't be late." Megan hung up as Peter looked down, locking his phone before putting it back in his pocket.

**———————————————————————**

"I am starving. Rosemary, what are you hungry for?" MJ smiled, as Rosemary was twirling around while they were exiting the supermarket.

"Pizza!" She screamed in excitement.

Peter was behind them, pushing the shopping cart and was still upset about losing MJ's ring.

"Peter?" MJ turned around. "Are you okay with making pizza? I would order, but I don't think it's healthy for a five year old to be eating take-out every single day."

Peter nodded. "Yeah, I'll do it."

MJ frowned, opening the car door for Rosemary as she jumped in. "You okay? I've seen you seem off since the gender reveal party..."

Peter shook his head, putting the groceries in the trunk. "I'm alright, MJ. Don't worry about it, okay?"

"What exactly do I need to worry about?"

"Nothing." Peter tried changing the subject. "Hey, did you hear about going to Rose's classroom to meet her teacher later today?"

"Oh, yeah. Rose came home with a letter about it Tuesday." MJ said, changing the radio station.

"What?" Peter frowned. "How come you didn't tell me about it? I had to hear it from Megan."

"Well, everytime you come home you're always too tired to do anything else. What do you think? Are you going to be able to go or are you on Spider-Man duty tonight?" MJ asked.

"Yeah, I think I'll be able to go—wait, you're not coming?" Peter looked over at her as soon as they stopped at a red light.

"I wish I could but my mom wants me to go to dinner with her and my grandma." MJ sighed.

"So, no pizza tonight?" Peter said.

"No, you could still make pizza for Rosemary. We're going out for some chinese food." MJ grinned. "You'll be able to handle it without me, right?"

"I think so."

**———————————————————————**

"Ow! Daddy, you're pulling my hair!" Rosemary screamed.

Peter tried to gently brush out the knot that was in her hair as Rosemary screamed at every touch of her hair he made.

"You see now how when I tell you to let me braid your hair, you should listen?" Peter sighed. "Sit still or else it's going to hurt even more."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Rosemary groaned. "Are you done yet?"

"I'm trying my best, Rose." Peter said, deciding on whether or not to just cut her hair off and explain it to MJ later on why he had to do it. Peter looked at the time on his watch, seeing it as it was already six thirty-six. "Shit, we're gonna be late."

"_Shit_?" Rosemary said.

Peter widened his eyes as he realized what he had done. He raised Rosemary's head so that she was staring at him. "_You _are never allowed to say that. Ever. Do you understand? Don't say that again."

Rosemary laughed as she nodded. "Is it a bad word?"

"Yes, you just said a very bad word." Peter said, continuing to brush her hair.

"Will Mommy be mad?" She gasped.

"Very mad. But, don't worry...I won't tell her if you don't tell her that I also said it. It's our little secret, okay?"

"Okay." Rosemary smiled.   
  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

🕷

Rosemary and Peter entered the classroom together, seeing all the students with their parents as they were showing them all the amazing things they had done were hung on the wall.

"Daddy, look, this is where I sit...and Sienna sits right next to me and my friends Max and Carlos sit over there." Rosemary smiled, sitting in her regular seat.

Peter nodded as he bent down next to her as he looked around the room, seeing as Megan entered the room along with Sienna.

"Sienna!" Rosemary gasped, jumping out of her chair.

Megan smiled at Peter as he stood up to greet her. "Hey, Parker."

"Hey." He smiled at her. "I didn't know if you were actually going to come or not."

Megan grinned. "Are you happy I did? By the way, you look great. Red really suits you."

She made her way around him as Sienna began to show her around. Rosemary followed, with Peter following closely behind her. "Um, you look great, as well."

"Thanks." Megan smiled at him before turning her attention back to Sienna. "Are you alright, Parker? You seem a bit down." Megan said, eyeing him.

Peter chuckled. "Is it really that noticeable?"

"Kind of. Is everything at home okay?" She walked up to him.

"Yeah." Peter nodded. "It's just...I still haven't found MJ's ring yet. I've looked everywhere and I just can't seem to find it. You know, I really wanted to propose to her as soon as we found out we were going to have a boy."

"Is it valuable?"

"Somewhat...but the thing is, that really doesn't matter to me. I just wanted to see the look on her face as I got down on one knee, you know?"

Megan nodded. "Maybe it's a sign...and I'm not saying it's a sign that you shouldn't propose to her but maybe it wasn't the right time to propose when you wanted to, you get me?"

"You think so? I thought it was a great idea for me to do the proposal the same day of the gender reveal."

Megan shook her head. "Trust me, it wasn't. What happened to the options I gave you about marriage proposals? I did not mention you proposing at a gender reveal, it's already been done before. I'm actually glad you lost the ring, imagine proposing at a gender reveal party? I would've said no."

"You know you seem to know alot about marriage proposals, have you been proposed to at all?" Peter smirked.

"Nope. I'm just on the internet alot and there's ideas everywhere on there. You should check them out...or come to me when you want any ideas on anything else."

Peter smiled. "I think I'll go with the second option. Thanks alot, Megan."

"Anytime." Megan smiled, having her arms open for him to go into in which he did. She layed her head on his chest as he wasn't actually able to let go.

"Ahem," Peter suddenly stopped hugging Megan as she pulled away as they both looked at the woman in front of them. The lady smiled, saying a quick sorry. "I'm guessing you're Mr. Parker..Rosemary's father?"

Peter smiled up at her. "Yes, I am."

**———————————————————————**

Megan and Sienna sat in the car as they watched Peter and Rosemary leave the parking lot, with her waving them goodbye.

Megan sighed, looking up at the rearview mirror to see Sienna staring at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You promised me that you would give the ring back to Rosemary's dad...you didn't." She whispered.

"Listen, I'm going to alright? I just need to do a few minor touches to it."

Sienna wiped her eyes, sniffling. "I know you're lying."

"_I'm not_. I'll give it back to him the next time I see him, okay? I promised you and I'm keeping my promise. Now, stop crying before Mom asks what's wrong...she can't know about this, understand?"

Sienna let out a shaky breath as she nodded to her, looking out the window. Megan bit her lip, still staring at her before putting the car in reverse.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Chapter 16

🕷

Peter climbed in through the window as he noticed MJ laying on the bed, reading a book. He took off his mask as he tried to catch his breath.

"You okay?" MJ raised her eyebrow, closing the book and setting it on the lamp stand next to her. "I saw you on the news...something about a bank robbery?"

"Yeah." Peter groaned, laying down beside her. "I'm exhausted. There were a bunch of them, MJ. I don't know how I managed to take them all down, but I did. I really need a massage, I need to sleep—"

"I'm proud of you, I really am." She kissed his sweaty forehead. "But, did you forget what we had planned for tonight?"

"Snuggle up on the couch with Rose while we watch another Disney movie?" He said, closing his eyes.

"Peter! You forgot." MJ crossed her arms, pouting.

Peter sprung up, finally realizing what today actually was. "Oh shit....it's our anniversary."

"No...is it really, Peter?" She said, sarcastically.

Peter groaned, grabbing her hand and interlocking it with his. "Look, I'm sorry for forgetting. I guess I've been too busy and I had no idea what day it was, I'm really sorry."

MJ shook her head and Peter noticed she was nearly in tears. "MJ, don't cry...I-"

MJ got up from the bed, wiping away the tears that had fallen. "No, it's just that...I thought tonight was going to be different, you know? Our past anniversaries we've been at home with Rose because she couldn't see us leave her so we had dinner here with her. I'm not saying I don't want to spend time with her...but it's our anniversary. Rose is now at the age that she can see us go and not have her run after us or not get a call from Aunt May or my Mom saying that she won't go to sleep without us telling her goodnight...Are you understanding me, Peter?"

Peter nodded. "No, I know what you mean...but I promise you, Em, that tonight is going to be different, you know why? I'll call May and see if she can babysit—"

"She can't. She's going on her date with Happy. I already called my mother too...everyone's busy, Peter."

Peter sighed, sitting back down on the bed. He thought of any other person they could trust to take care of Rosemary when Megan popped in his mind.

"What if I call Megan and have her babysit?" Peter said.

MJ frowned at him. "Megan?"

"Yeah," He stood up. "I can call her and see if she can babysit Rose for us for awhile."

MJ pursed her lips. "I don't know, Peter. I mean, yeah she's our friend and all, but do you really think—"

"You wanted us to go on a date, don't you? Let me just call her and see if she's busy."

MJ nodded, walking out of the room. Peter pulled out his phone, unlocking it while looking for Megan in his contacts.

He put the phone up to his ear as he heard it ring.

By the third ring, she finally picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Megan...are you busy?" He walked around the room as he waited for a response.

"Mm, not really. What's up?" Peter knew he was on speaker as he heard the sink running along with a loud bang.

"You seem pretty busy, maybe I shouldn't bother you..." Peter chuckled.

"No, I was just about to finish washing the dishes. What can I do for you?"

Peter cleared his throat. "Um, I was actually wondering if you could babysit Rosemary for MJ and I tonight? I know it's such short notice. It's just that...it's our six year anniversary and I completely forgot and MJ was crying and I felt bad, and she called everyone else and I didn't think of anyone but you—"

"Peter?" Megan interrupted. "Chill. I can take care of Rosemary for you guys, it's no problem."

"You can?"

"Yes."

Peter sighed a breath of relief. "Thank you, Megan. You're the best."

Megan chuckled. "I'll see you soon, Peter."

**———————————————————————**

"MJ and I have a list of instructions on the kitchen table about Rosemary, everything is on there." Peter said to Megan as he put on his jacket.

Megan frowned. "Instructions? Peter, I think I know how to handle a five year old....I do it all the time." She said, looking over to Sienna who was petting Noon.

"It's not that." MJ said, putting down Noon and walking over to them. "Rose has a certain bedtime that we follow and she doesn't like to eat certain things, she's very picky. The list has food she likes and food she doesn't like....oh, and she's allergic to peanuts so please don't give her a peanut butter sandwich or anything with peanuts."

"Rosemary is very good girl. She won't cause you any trouble, but, if she does or if there is any other problem, you have MJ and I's number, got it?" Peter smiled at her.

"Yeah, I think so." Megan smiled. "Don't worry guys, have fun."

Peter turned around to Rosemary. "Rose, Mama and I are leaving. Can we get a goodbye kiss?"

Rosemary quickly ran up to them, puckering her lips as MJ and Peter both bent down to kiss her. "Love you."

They said their goodbyes to Megan and Sienna as they walked out of the house with Megan closing the door behind them.

Megan smiled at the girls as she passed by them, heading off to the kitchen table to grab the list of instructions. She looked to see if Rose or Sienna were watching before backing up further into the kitchen.

She pressed a few buttons on her watch before she got the number dialed. She didn't wait for him to greet her and immediately spoke.

"Dad? I'm in."  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

🕷

Megan was flipping through channels on the Tv as she tried to look for something to watch to kill some time.

Sienna walked up to her. "Megan, wanna play dolls with us?"

Megan sighed. "Not really."

"Please?"

"Sienna, I said no."

"Please?"

"Do you want to piss me off? Is that what you're going for? Sienna, I play dolls with you every day...you're with Rose tonight, why don't you go play with her?"

Sienna stood there staring at Megan, waiting for her to look back at her. Megan frowned at her. "What's wrong with you?"

Sienna shook her head, walking off back Rosemary.

Megan groaned as she turned off the TV as she stretched her arms and legs. She got up from the couch as she walked past the girls in the middle of the living room and walked upstairs without any of them noticing.

She walked into Rosemary's room as she was curious to know what was inside. She noticed the room was painted in baby pink with her first name written just above her bed. She walked closer to her lamp table as she picked up the frame that was on it. There was one of Peter and MJ as MJ was taking a photo of them together. She looked closely at the one of Peter and MJ before she smiled. She put that one down as she noticed all the other pictures of all the people Rosemary loved.

She backed away, looking around again as she spotted the Spider-Man plush doll on her bed. She chuckled, picking it up. "Cute."

She threw it back down on the bed as she left the room, obviously finding nothing. She scanned Peter and MJ's room before realizing that it was best not to go in.

She headed back downstairs and turned around to go down the hall. One door led to the bathroom, one to the laundry room, and one to the garage as she laid her eyes on the last door.

"This has to be it." She whispered. She walked up to it, trying to turn the knob but noticed it was locked.

She looked around for the key anywhere around it, but there was nothing.

"Um, Rosemary? What's in here?" She yelled out to her. Rosemary got up from the floor and walked over to her.

"Daddy said we're not allowed go in there."

"Why not?"

"He said there's stuff in there that's not for kids."

Megan bit her lip. She was dying to know what was behind this door. "So you don't know where the key is?"

Rosemary shook her head. "Sienna and I are hungry."

"Are you?" Megan sighed.

"Mhm." Rosemary said, running off.

Megan cursed at herself before walking into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator to find the supplies for a quick sandwich. She quickly grabbed the peanut butter and jelly and closed it behind her. She headed for the pantry where she found the bread.

She quickly prepared the sandwiches and put them on two plates before setting them down in front of them.

"You guys want juice?" Megan said, opening the refrigerator again. They both nodded as Megan was already pouring them in two sippy cups. "Enjoy."

She quickly headed upstairs and into MJ and Peter's bedroom now, looking for the key. She looked inside dressers, but found nothing so she looked somewhere else in the room.

"Megan!" She heard Sienna scream.

She rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Sienna?!"

She suddenly heard her little feet running up the stairs. She turned around. "What do you—"

"Something's wrong with Rosemary." Megan could see the fear in her eyes as she frowned at her before running downstairs.

She noticed Rosemary in the chair, breathing rapidly as Megan walked up to her. "Spit it out, Rose, spit it out!"

Megan quickly looked inside the sandwich before realizing what she had done. She noticed that Rose was sweating like crazy as she picked her up. "Rose, honey? Breathe, okay? I'm right here. I'm going to help you, okay? You're going to be fine."

Sienna was hysterically crying as she looked up at Megan. "Sienna, follow me. We're going to the hospital."

**———————————————————————**

"Can you believe we finally got to go on our date after so many years?" MJ smiled up at him.

"I know." He said, taking a sip of his wine.

She frowned at him. "Are you okay? You seem a bit worried."

Peter cleared his throat, looking around before leaning forward. "My spider senses are tingling."

"What?" She frowned, looking around her. "Like, in here?"

"Well, I don't see anything that could be a danger to us. I don't know, I don't know but it just won't go away." Peter said, rubbing his forehead.

"Do you want us to leave? I know you're missing Rose as much as I am and it feels weird without her—" She got interrupted by an incoming phone call. It was Megan.

_"Megan?"_

** _"Hey, MJ...sorry to interrupt your guys date but something happened."_ **

_"What's going on, Megan?"_

** _"I had to take Rosemary to the hospital because she got an allergic reaction...I-I don't know how it happened—"_ **

"_Rosemary had an allergic reaction?What hospital are you in_?" MJ noticed Peter's eyes widen as he jumped out of his chair and headed for the exit.

"Peter!" MJ yelled after him. "_But is Rosemary okay? How was she? How is she now?"_

"**_Lenox Hill Hospital. She couldn't breathe when I approached her and she was sweating like crazy. The doctors won't tell me if she is okay now, that's why I called you."_**

"Peter, it's Lenox Hill Hospital." She yelled to him as he already had the car running. "_Thanks for calling, Megan. We'll see you soon_."

MJ got in the passenger seat as Peter waited for her to put on her seatbelt. He quickly got out of the parking lot, heading off into the street.

"What happened to Rosemary?" He said, making a sharp turn.

MJ grabbed the handle above her. "Peter, can you slow down? She had an allergic reaction. She couldn't breathe and she was sweating like crazy."

"This was it, MJ. I knew something was wrong and it was this. Fuck!" Peter stepped on the brake as stopped for traffic.

"There's no way around this." MJ said, looking at her surroundings. "There's a collision up ahead—wait, what are you doing?"

"I'm not sitting in this traffic while my daughter is in the hospital while neither of us are there with her. She's probably scared to death." He shut the door behind him as he walked past cars that were honking their horn as he made his way into an alley.

MJ sighed, getting out as well and and following him.

"What do you think you're doing?" MJ stopped in her tracks as she noticed Peter already in his suit.

"This is the only way we'll get to the hospital fast enough, are you coming?" He said.

"Peter, I'm not doing that." MJ said, crossing her arms.

"Em, it's not like it's your first time. We've done this before, don't you remember?"

"Yeah, well, last time I wasn't pregnant! Why don't we do this—you go swing to the hospital while I'll take the bus and meet you there? I think that's a very good idea." MJ smiled, ready to leave.

"MJ, I know you're scared but we're wasting time. Rose, she needs us right now. I promise I won't go too fast." MJ could hear it in his voice that he was scared and just wanted to be with Rosemary.

She sighed, walking up to him. "Fine, let's do this...but you better not drop me or I swear—" She said as he picked her up while she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Peter chuckled. "I promise I won't."  
  
  



	18. Chapter 18

🕷

Peter entered the hospital leaving MJ behind while she was still recovering from being swung from building to building.

He spotted Megan sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting room as she had her head in her hands with Sienna beside her.

"Megan." Peter said, approaching her. She looked up at him, relieved that he was finally here as she quickly got out of her seat. "Peter, thank God you're finally here."

Peter noticed that her eyes were red from crying. She quickly looked down. "I-I, I didn't mean to, I swear I didn't mean to give her the peanut butter—"

"How did you–" Peter was interrupted by the doctor as they walked up to them.

"Are you the father of Rosemary?" The doctor said to Peter. MJ wrapped her arm around Peter's as he nodded. "How is she, doctor?"

"She's getting better now. I gave her something to calm her down since she was kind of freaking out, but luckily she's alright. It seems that she is allergic to peanuts. Is this the first time she's had an allergic reaction?"

"No," MJ shook her head. "She had an allergic reaction when she was just three years old...but we've had the the peanut butter and peanuts in general away from her because of it." She looked over at Megan.

"Can we go see her?" Peter said.

The doctor nodded. "Of course. Follow me." Peter turned around to MJ, waiting for her to follow him.

"You go ahead, I'll catch up with you in a minute." MJ said, turning her attention to back to Megan.

"What happened, Megan?"

Megan quickly wiped her eyes. "I accidentally gave her peanut butter but I swear MJ, that I didn't mean to give it to her."

MJ frowned. "Tell me, Megan, did you even read the instructions Peter and I gave you? There were certain instructions on _what _to do if Rose ever got in contact with peanuts, she has her Epipen, did you even bother–"

"I freaked out, MJ." Megan said, looking up at her. "Like I said, I didn't mean to—"

"Oh, really? Since I first laid my eyes on you, I knew you were trouble. I know you did this on purpose, you tried to hurt my daughter...why?"

Megan chuckled. "I don't know what you're talking about, I would never try to purposely hurt Rosemary. Believe what you want, but at least a thank you would be nice to hear from you after saving your daughter's life." She turned to Sienna who rubbed her eyes from being so tired. "Let's go, Sienna."

Megan quickly walked out of there before MJ could say another word.

**———————————————————————**

"So the kid had an allergic reaction, how did she end up?" Megan's father asked, pouring himself another drink.

"She's fine now. Gosh, you should've seen her Dad. She was breathing like crazy, she couldn't even look at me in the eyes...Thank God, I got her to the hospital in time...her mother couldn't even thank me, can you believe that?" She looked across to face her father.

"That's good. The kid is going to be useful for us in order to make our plan work, we need to have her alive."

Megan bit her lip. "I know, but, I don't want any harm to come to her, you know? I mean, she's just a child. She doesn't deserve any of this. It's just Peter and Michelle we want, right?"

"Exactly, but just make sure we have the kid like you or else this is all going to go downhill, get me?"

"Yeah, no, of course. I think Michelle might be onto me, though. What can I do about her? After what happened tonight, I know for a fact that she probably won't want Rosemary around me anymore."

"Keep using your powers as you have been doing, Meg. Trust me, when the time's right and when they least expect it...we'll attack."

"Got it." Megan smiled. "I'll take care of Michelle and I'll obviously still have Spider-Man liking me, which will really piss her off. Our revenge will come sooner than you think, Dad, I promise you that."

"You've never failed me before, Megan...don't start now."  
  
  
  



	19. Chapter 19

🕷

Peter had stayed the night with Rosemary at the hospital while he begged MJ to go home and rest. He had called Aunt May who quickly rushed from her dinner date with Happy to be by their side. Happy had given the rest of the Avengers the news, which ended up with the whole team waiting in the waiting room.

Rosemary had woken up to see Peter laying on the couch facing her while he tried to keep his tired eyes open. He quickly sat up when he saw Rosemary staring at him.

"Rosemary? Hey, it's me. I'm glad you're finally awake...how are you feeling?" Peter said, bending down.

"Still tired. Where's Mama?" She whispered, seeing that is was only her and Peter in the room.

"She went home to sleep, but don't worry she said she'll be here soon, okay? Did you see your gifts our friends got you?"

Rosemary widened her eyes as she looked over to see balloons, teddy bears, and flowers on the counter. "Are these _all _for _me_?"

Peter chuckled. "Of course. Hey Rose, do you remember what happened?"

Rosemary frowned, shaking her head no.

"You had an allergic reaction. Do you remember you haven't had an allergic reaction since you were three–"

"Oh! Mhm, when Mama used something that looked like a huge marker." Rosemary nodded.

"Yeah and–" Peter heard a knock on the door, assuming it was MJ. He got off the bed to see Megan with a teddy bear in her hand and Sienna holding her other hand.

"Shit-did we interrupt?" Megan whispered. "Sienna was begging me to come see Rose, how is she?"

"Um, she's better now." He said, returning to look at Rosemary.

Megan smiled at Rose while Sienna let go of her hand to go up to her. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Peter nodded, following her to the door while he quickly turned around to Rosemary and Sienna. "We'll be back, okay?"

He followed her out as she crossed her arms, looking down. "I want to apologize, again, for what I did. I'm sorry for not reading the instructions you and MJ left–"

"Hey," Peter interrupted her, shaking his head. "It's okay, I've forgiven you...I'm just glad you were able to drive her here."

Megan nodded. "It means alot. I hope you didn't think that I did this on purpose—"

Peter frowned. "Why would I think you did this on purpose? It's a common mistake. When Rose had an allergic reaction, the first thing MJ and I did was drive her to the hospital...but then the doctor gave us an epipen and we didn't even need to drive her to the hospital until the one time I drove her when Em was trying to tell me on the phone that she had her epipen and that I didn't need to drive her but I was already halfway there.."

Megan smiled. "Thanks, Pete."

"Thanks for coming–for bringing Sienna." He smiled back.

"No problem. The kid was begging me to come see her, and I hoped to see you to properly apologize." She shrugged.

Peter nodded. "Yeah, I just really hope you won't let it happen again."

Megan frowned, surprised by his words. "_Again_? I didn't think you would ever let me babysit her again after this."

"Well, like I said, it was a mistake...plus I'd have to take MJ on another date and Sienna and Rosemary have become really great friends. Yes, I want you to babysit again if it's okay with you?"

"No! I mean, yeah, totally. If you ever need a babysitter...I'm your girl." Megan grinned. Megan's phone suddenly rang as she reached for it and saw the caller id. "Sorry, I have to take this.." Peter nodded as she walked off.

"You're really going to forgive her for what she did to our daughter?"  
  
  
  



	20. Chapter 20

🕷

Peter turned around to see MJ staring at him with a cup of hot coffee held together in her hands.

"What are you talking about?" Peter frowned.

MJ walked up to him, looking inside Rosemary's room seeing Sienna and Rose playing with the toys Rose had received as '_get well soon_' gifts. "How are we expecting Megan to babysit Rose again after what she did to her?"

Peter sighed. "MJ, you know it was an accident–"

"_Accident_?! Peter, a good babysitter always makes sure they understand what we tell them to do. We wrote in the instructions that Rose _cannot _eat peanut butter—we even told her on our way out! She _knew _what she was doing, and I can't believe you're not realizing it."

"What makes you think she would do this on purpose? Do you really think she would be capable of hurting a child?" Peter crossed his arms.

"Yes, I don't exactly know _why _but I know she's trying to do something to harm our family—"

Peter cut her off, already having enough. "MJ, go home will you? You're overreacting. You need some rest, it's not good for the baby for you to be acting this way."

MJ frowned at him. "You've literally known this girl for, like, three months and would believe any word that came out of her mouth instead of your _girlfriend _that you've known for years...I really can't believe you." She stepped up closer to him, so only he could hear. "I thought you were the one with Spider Sense...tell me Peter, how is it that you can't sense any danger from her?" MJ looked at him before walking off into Rosemary's room.

**———————————————————————**

"Welcome home." Peter said, opening the front door to their house as Rosemary slowly stepped in.

MJ entered behind her as she carried her small backpack that she took with her to the hospital.

Rosemary went into the living room as MJ and Peter watched as she climbed onto the couch, grunting. She sat up, smiling over at them. "I want to watch a movie."

MJ layed down beside her, yawning. "I want to sleep."

"No, no, no...movie first."

"Fine, but no more Moana...I can't handle anymore of Maui's singing." MJ sighed.

Peter sat across from them on the other couch as the girls were deciding on what movie to watch.

"Why don't we just play a board game?" Peter spoke up, locking his phone.

MJ scrunched her nose, not enjoying the idea. "A board game? Eh, I really don't want to but if you two want to, go ahead." MJ stood up from the couch as she was getting ready to head upstairs.

Peter followed her, gently grabbing her arm to make her stop walking. "Em, you're not still mad at me, are you?"

MJ looked down. "No, not anymore at least."

"I hate when we argue, and we fought over the smallest thing. I'm sorry." He whispered.

MJ looked up at him. "Do you think an apology is going to resolve this? In order for me to properly forgive you is for you to get rid of Megan. I don't want to hear about her, I don't want to see her, and I don't want to see her around you or Rosemary ever again. When are you going to understand that?"

She left him standing there as she headed upstairs and into their bedroom.

She sighed, taking off her sweater as she threw it on the bed before heading into the bathroom. She gasped, suddenly seeing Megan inside as Megan immediately clasped her mouth and pushed her against the wall so she couldn't make a sound.

"_Stop_ trying to fight me back, you're making this so hard for me." Megan whispered, pinning her down. "_Sleep_."  
  
  
  
  



	21. Chapter 21

🕷

MJ woke up the next day with a bunch of blankets layed on her along with a bouquet of flowers on what was Peter's side of the bed. She was confused, sitting up as she looked around at her surroundings. When did she fall asleep?

She looked down at herself to see that she was still in her clothes from last night. She groaned, pulling off the blankets from her.

She heard the TV on from downstairs as she also heard someone blending something in the blender. She headed downstairs with Rosemary sitting in her small table with a plate of cut up sausages in front of her.

"Peter?" She turned into the kitchen, being surprised to not see Peter standing there, but Liz.

Liz widened her eyes, getting up from the floor as she looked for something in the drawers. "Goodmorning...do you want some pancakes?"

"What are you doing here?" MJ looked around. "Where's Peter?"

"He went out...he really didn't explain it to me, but he called me to babysit Rose for awhile since you were sleeping and he didn't want to wake you, so do you want pancakes or not?" She said, holding up the stack.

MJ nodded, grabbing the plate from her hands as she sat down at the kitchen table with Liz following her.

"Did you sleep alright?" Liz frowned at her. "You don't look okay..."

MJ shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I just—I don't really remember falling asleep...like, I wouldn't sleep like this, I'm still wearing the same clothes from yesterday, you know? I remember that I was going to shower but that's all I really remember!"

Liz poured a cup of juice and handed it to her. "Calm down, baby Leonardo doesn't need this stress. You were probably really tired that you didn't even remember falling asleep, it's a good thing you woke up in bed—imagine you waking up in the bathtub? You wake up sore and really confused."

MJ frowned. "What? Did you just call my baby Leonardo? What kind of name is that? You've woken up in a bathtub before? _Who even are you_?"

Liz laughed. "Gosh, you ask too many questions."

"Well, don't say things that make me question you."

"You don't like the name Leonardo? I thought it was a really cute name. _Leonardo Parker_. Actually, now that I'm saying the full name out loud, it doesn't even sound great. With me waking up in the bathtub, well, ask Peter...he knows the full story." She chuckled.

MJ took a sip of her drink, looking down.

"What's wrong? Your expression changed once I mentioned Peter. Is everything okay with you two?"

MJ nodded before staying quiet with only Rosemary's show playing in the background. "I don't remember anymore."

Liz sighed. "Well, I hope everything is alright. Now, do you mind if we go out? I think we have some catching up to do. Go get dressed and I'll clean this place up."

**———————————————————————**

Rosemary and MJ walked hand in hand as they got to the park that was close to home.

"This is probably your nightmare, but, this is literally my dream." Liz smiled at all of the children on the playground.

"We could've gone anywhere else, Rose." MJ said, stepping over some kid's toys. "You decided to choose the park?"

Rosemary didn't say anything back as she ran off to the playground set.

"You know you're going to have to get used to this," Liz smirked. "Being around kids and all if and Peter plan to have more kids."

MJ almost choked on her gum. "More? No, we're great with two kids. I mean, I know he'll want more kids after this one...but, I don't want more and he's going to have to accept that."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Everyone says that. I remember you saying you never wanted kids and now look at you!"

"Well, yeah, that was before I met Peter. I didn't—" MJ suddenly got interrupted by her phone ringing.

She apologized and reached for it from her back pocket to see that Peter was calling her.

_"Hey."_

** _"Hey, where did you all go?"_ **

_"Liz wanted to get out of the house so we came to the park, what's up?"_

** _"Oh okay, I was just wondering cause no one was home."_ **

_"Okay, we'll be there soon though."_

** _"Alright...hey Em, I wanted to aplogize for what I said at the hospital–"_ **

** _"_ ** _Hey. We'll talk when we get back, okay?"_

** _"Okay, I'll see you girls soon."_ **

_"Bye, I love you."_

** _"I love you too."_ **

"Was that Peter?" Liz said as soon as MJ hung up.

"Yeah." She smiled. "He's home right now. He wanted to know where we were. Do you want to leave already?"

"Don't ask me, ask Rose...she was easy to make friends, look at her." MJ looked over to see that Rosemary had managed to make friends within a few minutes.

"Rose, let's go home to daddy!" MJ yelled.

**———————————————————————**

"I made some friends at the park." Rosemary said, throwing the dog toy so Tessa could catch with Peter beside her.

"You did?" Peter said, raising his eyebrows.

"Mhm." She nodded. "They were nice."

"Really?" Peter smiled as he heard the patio door open, with MJ carrying a tray of lemonade out to them.

She walked up to them. "I made us some lemonade...to apologize." She turned to Peter. "I was wrong about Megan. I was wrong to even think that she was a bad person. I'm sorry...you were right." She handed him a glass of lemonade.

Peter grabbed it from her hands. "Thank you? I'm just glad you're not mad anymore."

MJ chuckled. "Me too. I'm going to get us some crackers."

She headed back inside as Peter watched her go as he stood there confused. "That was weird." He whispered.

"What?" Rosemary said, sitting on the chair.

"She said I was right...I'm never right."  
  
  
  



	22. Chapter 22

🕷

Megan couldn't believe that what she had done, had actually worked. She ran towards her car, looking behind her as she reached in her back pocket for her phone.

She unlocked the car door as she hopped inside as she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Hello?" She frowned at the small voice that had answered her.

"Sienna? Why did you answer Dad's phone?" She pressed on the accelerator as she drove out of the neighborhood.

"This is Mommy's phone, dummy."

"Watch your mouth," Megan clenched her jaw. "If you still want to continue seeing Rosemary..."

Sienna stayed quiet before answering her. "I'm sorry."

Megan sighed, stopping at the red light. "Why did you answer the phone? Where's Mom?"

"You called the home phone. Mommy is sleeping." Megan heard that she was watching cartoons in the background.

"My bad, listen I have to go but I'll be home soon, okay? Don't tell Mom that I called, okay?" She whispered.

"Okay. Hurry, your favorite _Tom and Jerry _episode is on." Megan smiled, knowing that watching the show was their thing.

"Wait for me, S. Bye."

"Bye-Bye." Megan let out a deep breath as, this time, she made sure she clicked on the right contact name.

He didn't pick up.

She decided to leave him a voicemail instead. "_What are you doing? You always answer my calls. Listen...it worked. I was able to mess with MJ's mind. I told you that you could trust me. Call me back asap, Dad._"

**———————————————————————**

"Tell me the story." Rosemary said, climbing into bed.

"Of?" Peter said, pulling the chair next to him as he sat down beside her. He helped her pull the covers over her as she hugged the plush toy to her chest.

"The story of Spider-Man saving the baby." She whispered.

"The story of Spider-Man saving the baby?" He raised his eyebrows. "I think you know the story well enough that even you could tell me it."

Rosemary stared at him, waiting for him to start the story. Peter realized this as he laughed, sighing.

"Once upon a time, Spider-Man was doing the usual...fighting bad guys, right? Until one day it was different. He could tell it was different but he didn't know _exactly_ what is was. He went to the bridge, seeing that the big Lizard Man had destroyed everything in it's path! Spider-Man was very angry and he was ready to fight him for what he did until—"

"Until he heard the baby crying." She interrupted him, grinning.

"Yes, he heard the baby crying. Once he heard her, he dropped everything to save her." Peter was getting choked up from remembering that day. "He saw the baby in the arms of her mother...he noticed that her mommy was scared."

"He tried to calm her down."

Peter nodded. "Yeah...he did try. So Spider-Man grabbed the baby and told the mother that she was going to be okay." He noticed that Rosemary pulled Spider-Man closer to her, already knowing what he was going to say. "When Spider-Man was going to save her mother, she didn't allow him...they both knew the car was going down no matter what. So..."

Peter didn't realize he was crying until he felt the tears fall down his eyes. "He made a promise to her mother that he was going to going to take care of her, to protect her with his life and raise her as his own...no matter what."

Rosemary wiped her own eyes. "He couldn't save her but he saved the baby, that's okay. He tried his best, right Daddy?"

"Mhm," He nodded. "He did try his best..."

"Her mommy died but the baby stayed with the bravest hero in the world, she's safe isn't she?" She whispered.

"Definitely...she's very safe." Peter sighed. "That's the end. Did you like it?"

"You didn't say _happily ever after_." She frowned.

"And they all lived happily ever after." He chuckled, bending down to kiss her forehead.

"What do you think the baby is doing now?" She said before he even thought of leaving.

"Probably getting ready to sleep, same as you. Do you need anything else before I go?"

Rosemary shook her head. "Night-Night, Daddy. I love you."

"I love you." He kissed her goodnight as he walked out of her bedroom before closing the door slightly.

He walked into MJ's and his bedroom as he saw her laying in bed, waiting for him. "You told her the Spider-Man saving the baby story again?"

"She asked me to tell her the story." Peter sighed, taking off his shirt. "She seems to really enjoy it."

"Yeah but she doesn't know that it's really about her. _She's _the baby in this story. As she gets older and if you're going to keep telling her the story, sooner or later she's going to find out—"

"She won't." Peter looked at her. "MJ, I hate when you bring this up to me. Can't you just let her enjoy it?"

MJ stayed quiet before she opened her mouth. "I don't want you to tell her the story again because I know how much it affects you, remembering of that day. There are so many stories you can tell her, tell her a different one."

Peter shook his head. "She's still going to bring it up, now matter how much I'll try not to."

"She'll forget about it, I promise you. Now, can we please go to sleep?"

Peter nodded as he climbed in beside MJ as she turned off the lamp beside her. "Can I ask you something, MJ?"

"What is it?" She groaned.

"I know it's off topic but...I just wanted to know why you changed your mind about Megan all of a sudden."

MJ sat up, staring at him. "You wanted me to become friends with her, right? What I said back at the hospital was wrong and I couldn't believe I didn't realize it sooner. It was wrong of me."

Peter just nodded his head, just to not start another argument again. She gave him a peck on the lips as she turned towards the other side, not facing him.

"She invited me to dinner...the other day. I said yes, what do you think about that?" She whispered.

"I'm just glad you two are getting along and you've stopped talking about her like if she was someone she's not." MJ could feel him moving on the bed as she felt his arms around her.

MJ didn't do anything but just lay in the same position. She didn't want to say anything else to keep from bursting out crying.

"You okay?" Peter whispered.

"Hm? No, I'm fine." She whispered back. "Everything is fine."  
  
  



	23. Chapter 23

🕷

_6 months later._

_"_Do you know how breathtaking you look, darling?" Peter smiled at her as she scolded at him.

"_Darling_?" She laughed. "Are you british now?"

He smiled. "I'm just trying to make you feel better since you've been kinda harsh to me the last couple months, but I know some of them have been my fault and I know you're sick of this whole pregnancy thing so I just wanna–"

"You talk so much, you know that? Be honest with me, does this dress look good on me?" MJ said, showing it off to him.

"You look amazing in whatever you wear, MJ." He grinned at her.

"You're just saying that because you want to leave already!" MJ groaned, walking back into the closet.

"No, I'm not!" He yelled back before seeing Rosemary by the door. "It seems like someone is ready to go, aren't you Rose?"

Rosemary nodded, coming up to him as he picked her up to sit in her lap. "Rose, can you tell Mommy that she looks beautiful no matter what and I'm not lying and that if she doesn't hurry up we're going to be late to our reservation?"

Rosemary looked at him before turning around to face MJ. "Mommy? Take your time."

"That is not what I–"

"Shh!" Rosemary said, putting her small finger to his lips. "Do you want her to cry again? Don't mess with her."

**———————————————————————**

After what felt like an eternity to Peter, they finally made it to the restaurant and just in time.

"Sorry we're late, but _somebody _was taking too long to figure out what to wear, even though she looks amazing in everything." Peter said, looking over at MJ as she smacked him on his arm.

"It's no problem," Megan smiled up at them. "I know how it feels."

"You do?" MJ frowned, trying to make herself comfortable in her chair.

"Oh, yeah. Peter didn't tell you that I was pregnant at some point?" Megan bit her lip looking over at Peter.

MJ shook her head. "He didn't. Don't tell me that Sienna is actually yours because that would be a _major _plot twist! She's actually your daughter, isn't she?"

Megan laughed. "Oh, no. I had a son at the age of eighteen but I gave him up for adoption."

"Really?" MJ said after thanking the waitress for the menu. "_Eighteen_? So he must be the same age as the girls, then."

"Yeah. His adoptive parents named him Lorenzo. They, of course, send me lots of pictures and videos of him but I couldn't bear to see them. My Mom actually has them all in her computer somewhere because I know how much it hurt her for me to let him go, you know?"

"I'm sorry about that." MJ whispered.

"Don't apologize. To me, I feel that my life is better without him." She nodded.

Peter and MJ stayed quiet as they looked down at their menues, thinking of what to order.

"How are you feeling, MJ? When are you due?" Megan said, looking up.

"In about a week or so, I just can't wait until he gets here already." She said, placing her hand on her stomach.

"Have you two thought of any names for him?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah, we have, but she doesn't like the ones I come up with."

MJ twisted around to face him. "Yes, I have, what do you mean? I said I liked Benjamin after your uncle and I also liked Nathan, the other ones I didn't like."

"You said you didn't like either of them! You told me at home—" Megan quickly regretted asking that question as now the guests from the other tables have started to stare. "My son will not be named Malcolm!"

Rosemary rolled her eyes, hiding her face in her hands. "Not again. Mommy, Daddy..._shhh_!"

Peter and MJ turned their heads towards Rosemary who was clearly embarrassed as they also saw the guests staring at them.

MJ shut her mouth as she looked down in embarrassment. Peter quickly apologized to them as he leaned down in his seat.

"I guess I shouldn't have asked that question, huh?" Megan said, chuckling.

"No." Peter, Rosemary, and MJ all said in unison.

"Well, you two are going to have to decide on one name because he's coming very soon." Megan laughed.

"Yeah, we–" Peter looked down at Megan's hand, seeing something that he recognized on her wedding finger.

_The ring he was going to give MJ._

_The ring he was going to propose to her with._

_Why did she have it?_

_How did she have it?_

"I'm sorry?" Megan said, snapping back to reality.

"I mean-" Peter cleared his throat. "Yeah, we're going to have to come up with a name, eventually.

Megan smiled at him as she hid her hands underneath the table.

**———————————————————————**

"Thanks for paying for dinner," Megan said as soon as they walked out of the restaurant. "I hope we can do that again."

"Yeah, of course." MJ said, fixing Rosemary's hair.

Peter walked up to MJ. "Go with Rose and wait for me in the car."

MJ frowned. "What's going on?"

"Don't worry about it...just wait for me there. Please?"

MJ nodded, taking the keys from his hands as she waved goodbye to Megan and Sienna.

Peter watched them head over before turning around to look at Megan smiling at him.

"What are you—" Megan was interrupted by Peter.

"_You _stole the ring?"  
  
  



	24. Chapter 24

🕷

"_You _stole the ring?"

Megan frowned, crossing her arms. "What are you talking about?"

Peter grabbed her left hand, looking at her fingers—not seeing the ring on her finger anymore.

"You know, Peter, if you wanted to hold my hand...you could've just asked." Megan chuckled.

Peter put her hand down gently, frowning. "You had a ring on back in the restaurant. You had the ring that I was going to propose to MJ with. I lost it—you had it this whole time?"

Megan looked at him like he was crazy. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Peter. I already told you, I don't know where you dropped your ring and I'm very sorry you weren't able to find it. I can't believe you would accuse me of something like this. Why would I do that to you and MJ?"

Peter looked at the hurt in Megan's eyes as she stared back at him. He quickly looked down, feeling ashamed of himself for thinking this way.

"Do you want to check my belongings if you don't believe me?" Megan said, her purse reaching out for Peter to grab.

He shook his head. "No, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came through me, I'm truly sorry."

Megan sighed, putting the bag over her shoulder. "It's alright. I'm sorry that you thought I had it, but, I honestly would never do that knowing how badly you wanted to propose to MJ."

Peter nodded. "I'm sorry I accused you. Thank you for joining us for dinner, it was really fun."

Megan waved him goodbye as he walked off back into his car where MJ and Rosemary were waiting for him. She headed inside the driver's side, closing the door shut behind her.

She burst out laughing, leaning her head against the steering wheel.

"_It's not funny_." Sienna said from the backseat.

Megan tried catching her breath. "Yes, it is he's so gullible. I thought Spider-Man was supposed to be smart, he's really not."

"That's because you are messing with his mind. You need to stop before—"

Megan interrupted her. "Before what? _Huh_?"

Sienna stared at her through the rearview mirror. "You know you're not the only one who could have powers. One day, when I'm big enough, _I'll _have powers like you but I'll use my powers for good."

Megan scoffed. "You really think Dad would allow that? Keep dreaming, S.

**———————————————————————**

"What did you tell Megan back at the restaurant?" MJ said as all three of them were snuggled up watching a movie.

Peter shook his head. "That whenever she wanted to come out to dinner with us, she can." He lied.

MJ sighed. "Peter, I like Megan now and you know that but...I kind of wanted for it to be us three, before it becomes the four of us, you know?"

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Because I didn't want to be rude and because we had already invited her and Sienna. How was I supposed to say last minute, _Hey Megan, don't come because I want Peter, Rose, and I to eat as a family before we include another baby into the family._"

"You could've just said something, MJ, you know I wouldn't have invited them if that was the case. If you want we could go on another family dinner date—"

"Maybe not a dinner date," MJ said. "We could also do something different, like, go to the movies, the park, a roadtrip—I just want to do something with you guys!"

"We can do anything you want." Peter said, kissing her knuckles.

MJ blushed. "You know where I really want to go?" She smirked.

"Where?"

"I want to go on vacation to Italy, where we fell in love, remember?" MJ smiled.

"How could I forget? I literally fell in love, I tripped and fell on my face and my nose ended up bleeding, do you remember that?"

MJ laughed. "I had to clean you up because you were a _mess_, but you were also very cute."

Peter chuckled. "And when you found out I was..." Peter looked down at Rosemary who was watching the movie in front of them. "You know who."

MJ rolled her eyes. "No way, I've been knowing. I knew from the start!"

"Did you?" Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I did. But honestly, Peter, I want to go on vacation. I don't care if it's when the baby is here or when our son is a couple years old—I really don't care, I just want to go on vacation." She pouted.

"We will, baby, don't worry." He kissed her forehead, holding her close.


	25. Chapter 25

🕷

Peter drove as Rosemary was in the backseat, humming along to '_Shake it off' _by Taylor Swift.

"Daddy, are we there yet?" Rosemary groaned.

"No, we still have two more hours that go, Rose." Peter had decided to take Rose to a special daddy/daughter date that MJ signed up for them to do together.

She stayed quiet before speaking up. "Why does it have to be so far away?"

"I don't know." Peter sighed. "Maybe you should ask them when we get there, how about that?"

Rosemary looked out the window. "Daddy, I need to tell you something."

Peter frowned. "What is it?"

"You're going to be mad at me." She said as she tried to avoid contact with him.

Peter looked at her, releasing his foot off of the accelerator. "Rosemary, tell me. I won't get mad."

"You promise?" She whispered.

"I promise."

She bit her lip as Peter noticed that she was obviously scared of his reaction to what she was going to tell him.

"Remember when you told me if I wanted to use the bathroom and I said no? Well, now I need to go and I need to go _now_."

Peter tried not to sound so pissed off so he calmed himself. "Why didn't you tell me? We just passed a bathroom and there's no other in sight."

"I won't be able to hold it." Rosemary said, now feeling uncomfortable in her seat. "I have to go now."

Peter looked around at his surroundings, trying to find a place where she could do her business before she did it all over her seat.

"Rose, you see that big tree over there? That is where you're going." Peter pulled over as he took off his seatbelt.

"But, that's not a bathroom." Rosemary frowned as Peter opened the door to take her out.

"You need to go to the bathroom, don't you? That's the only option." He said, taking her out of the seat and closing the door behind her.

Rosemary frowned at him, looking around. "Daddy, is there bears here? What if we see a bear?"

Peter grabbed her hand as they crossed the street. "There's no bears around, Rose."

"Are you sure? How about snakes? Tigers? Lions? Spiders?" She held his hand tightly.

"There's none of those things here." He lied about some. "Even if there is, I wouldn't let them hurt you."

She smiled up at him. "I don't want them to hurt you either, Daddy. That would be bad."

"That would be very bad. Okay, you don't need my help do you? You can do this all on your own?"

Rosemary frowned. "What if people see me? I don't want people to see me peeing."

Peter looked around. "There's no one out here but us. Should I tell the bears to turn around also?—"

"DADDY!"

Peter chuckled. "I'm kidding, there are no bears around. You have nothing to worry about."

"Don't say that. You need to turn around too, please." Peter sighed, turning around.

Peter kicked some rocks before Rosemary called out to him for some baby wipes.

"Don't turn around!" Rosemary screamed.

"How do you expect me to give them to you?!" He was getting tired of her taking too long.

"Walk backwards." Peter sighed as he did what she wanted him to do. "Are you finished now?"

"Yes, you can turn around now." Peter carefully turned around to make sure she was sure as she trying to pull her zipper up.

"Put your hands out so you can wash them." Peter said as he poured some water from the water bottle onto her hands. "Do you feel better now?"

"Mhm." She smiled, walking back to the car.

"Alright, let's go."

Rosemary was twirling around the empty street like a ballerina until she stopped facing Peter as she widened her eyes.

"DADDY, A BEAR!" She screamed.  
  
  
  
  
  



	26. Chapter 26

🕷

Peter jumped, looking behind him as he grabbed onto Rosemary. He didn't see anything and suddenly heard her burst out laughing.

"Rose, that wasn't funny." He said, as he kept watching her laugh.

She finally caught her breath. "You scared me first, Daddy."

Peter shook his head, not believing that he actually fell for it when he _knew _there were no bears around. He helped Rosemary into her seat as he quickly jumped into his.

She smiled at him as he smiled back. "You ready to go?"

"Yup."

**———————————————————————**

Peter and Rosemary had finally arrived to their destination as they walked hand in hand up to the first woman they saw.

"Hi, excuse me? Is this the daddy/daughter date?" Peter asked.

The woman smiled at them as she moved the hair out of her face. "Yes, it is! Can I get your guy's names please?"

"Uh, Rosemary and Peter Parker." Peter nodded. "Are you sure we're in the right place? This seems kind of odd." He said looking around at all the Dads with their daughters.

"You're actually not the first person who's said that." She laughed. "You see, this idea came from my mother and I where we set up daddy/daughter dates in certain areas where we feel they will be comfortable and inspired , like where we are...the beach. We do this in many different areas like the garden, the forests, we shut down a bunch of places—"

"The forests?" Peter frowned. "What exactly are we doing here?" Peter was now feeling unsure about this as he was thinking of driving themselves home and figuring out if MJ actually signed them up for death instead.

"You guys are going to be painting. Can you two please find a seat? I'll be explaining more to you and the rest of the fathers with their girls." She smiled at them, walking off.

Peter looked down at Rose as she shrugged at him. They both walked up to a big canvas with two seats in front of it. He picked up Rose as he sat her down as he sat himself beside her.

The woman was up in front of everyone as they all payed attention to what she had to say. "Good evening, everyone. My name is Amelia Ramirez if you don't already know. I'm so glad you all could make it since I know you dads are probably the ones to bring in the money to support your families and all...anyways, I'm glad you all could make it out here. So, you all are probably wondering, _what's up with this huge canvas in front of us?_ Well, you guys are going to be painting, obviously...but, it's going to be a little different. The reason we didn't put two canvases was because you two are going to paint something together. There is going to be someone who will be giving out everything you need to do this. You all will draw something that comes to your mind, but it has to be appropriate of course. Your daughters will start drawing whatever and you dads will continue it, any questions?"

Rosemary slowly picked up the brush. "I can paint anything?"

Peter looked around at what the others were doing as he turned back to look at her. "Yeah, I think so. What are you thinking of painting?"

Rosemary stared at the blank canvas as she suddenly smiled. "You'll see."

Peter looked at what colors she was getting as he waited for her to start.

She began to pick a shade of green from the tablet as she began to paint at some grass at bottom of the canvas. Peter tried to understand where she was going as he grabbed his tablet as he grabbed a bit of yellow onto his brush.

Peter waited until he showed her the color he was going to use as she nodded. He painted a sun at the right corner of the canvas as Rosemary was picking another color.

**———————————————————————**

**"**Wow, we both know how to draw don't we?" Peter smiled at her as he laughed at the way she frowned at her hands who were covered in paint. "Who are they supposed to be?"

"It's our family!" She smiled, pointing. "It's you and Mama and me and the baby. He's really little because he's in Mama's belly still."

"I think we did great, high five!" Rosemary looked at his hands covered in paint as she laughed while she high fived him.

"We're really dirty." Rosemary said, trying to take off the paint with her apron.

"I know." Peter nodded. He looked around at all the fathers before he looked out to the ocean. "Hey, Rose? I think I know how we'll get this paint off of us."

Before she could even speak up he grabbed her hand as she jumped off her seat and followed him.

Peter knew people were staring as he told Rosemary to take off her shoes as he did the same.

"We're gonna run, okay?" Peter whispered down to her.

"Okay." Rosemary said, holding his hand tight.

"Excuse me, Mr. Parker—" Just as Peter heard Amelia, they both ran towards the ocean.

Rosemary screamed as she felt the cold water all over her as she held onto Peter. He carried her deeper into the water as she squealed.

"This feels good, doesn't it?" Peter chuckled.

"It's so cold!," She said. "But it's so fun."

Peter put her down as he splashed her, seeing as she was now comfortable with the water. She ran off, trying to splash him back as he followed.

Rosemary screamed as he scooped her up from behind. "Daddy!"

They were both now drenched in water as Peter was spinning Rosemary in his arms. "Daddy, stop spinning me I'm getting dizzy." She laughed.

Peter laughed, looking down at her. "You're my bestfriend, you know that?"

Rosemary smiled. "You're my bestfriend too, but don't tell Sienna."

"I won't, I promise." He kissed her forehead. "I love you so much, Rose."

She blushed. "I love you too, Daddy. _I love you 3000._"

Peter raised his eyebrows. "You love me 3000? Where did you learn that number?"

"Kindergarten." She smiled.

Peter had the biggest smile he's ever had as she said that to him as he pulled her closer to him. It was at this moment Peter knew that this trip wasn't such a bad idea.  
  
  
  
  



	27. Chapter 27

🕷

"Thank you, it's really beautiful." Peter smiled down at the ring. "I think she'll really love it." He thanked the jeweler as he walked out of the store with Rosemary.

"Let me see, I want to see it!" Rosemary excitedly cried out. They both quickly got into his car as Peter grabbed the box from inside the bag.

"This is a really nice one, isn't it?" Peter smiled, looking over at her.

"Mhm, it's really pretty." She said, reaching out to grab it.

Peter exited the parking lot as he looked up to see Rosemary playing with it. "Put it back in the box, Rose. I don't want to lose another ring again."

"Mama is going to love it." She grinned. "I know she is."

**———————————————————————**

Peter pulled out the house keys as he quickly turned around to Rosemary. "Remember, do not say a word about the ring to Mama, okay?" He said, pressing his finger to his lips.

"I know." She said, doing the same.

He smiled at her before unlocking the door to find MJ and Megan on the couch while ladies were sitting down on the floor in front of them.

"Oh! Hey." MJ smiled at him. Peter frowned, walking up to her.

"Hey, Pete." Megan grinned at him before turning over to Rosemary. "Hey, Rose. You look really cute in your dress, you know that? Sienna is upstairs in the playroom."

Rosemary blushed before running upstairs. Peter sat down beside MJ as he layed his head on her shoulder. "How come you didn't tell me about this? I don't mind, it's just...I would've loved to know before you invited anyone to our home."

"Sorry, Peter." Megan interrupted. "She called me to come over since she was really bored and I surprised her with these women so we could have a mani-pedi day."

MJ nodded. "You don't mind, right?"

Peter shook his head. "I already said I don't. As long as you feel relaxed and happy, you could do whatever you want." He said, rubbing her belly. "How's Nathan doing?"

MJ frowned. "_Nathan?_ Get out of here. We haven't decided on a name yet and it will definitely not be Nathan."

"What? _Nathan Parker_...I think it sounds like a very nice name."

She shook her head. "_Malcolm Benjamin Parker_, that sounds adorable."

Peter got up from the couch, chuckling while shaking his head. "I don't want to argue with you about this again. You just relax and I'll leave you two to it."

He went upstairs, entering his bedroom as he headed to the dresser. He looked behind him before hiding the bag with the ring inside of it. He made sure that it wasn't easy to notice before closing it.

Peter closed the bedroom door before entering into the playroom, scaring the girls. "Oops, sorry."

"Daddy!" Rosemary screamed, while Sienna laughed. "You scared us."

"What are you girls doing?" He said, closing the door behind him.

"Coloring." Rosemary said. "Do you want to color?"

Peter looked around at all the toys on the desk. "You don't want to play _Jenga_? Sienna, do you want to play _Jenga_?" He said, turning to look at them.

They both nodded while Rosemary spoke. "Daddy, Daddy, Sienna wants to see the ring."

He turned to face her. "What ring?"

"The ring for Mama, duh. Sienna wants to see it." She smiled.

Peter frowned. "Rose, didn't I tell you not to say a word about the ring?" He whispered.

"You said not to say anything to Mama. Sienna is not Mama. She's my bestfriend." She whispered back.

Peter sighed, standing up. "Alright, I'll show her. While I go get it, you two set up the game, okay? I'll be back."

He stepped outside, bumping into Megan. "Hey, my bad." He said.

"You're good." She smiled. "I was looking for you. MJ wanted you downstairs."

Peter frowned. "You went in my room?"

Megan nodded. "Well, I didn't know you were with the girls. If I knew you were in there, I wouldn't have gone inside. I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "It's fine. Lets go downstairs." She smiled at him, before walking in front of him.  
  
  



	28. Chapter 28

🕷

"So, when are you planning to propose?" Ned spoke through the phone as Peter was trying to braid Rosemary's hair.

Peter silently cursed to himself as he picked up the brush to do the braid that he had failed to do, all over again. "I think once the baby comes. I don't want to propose to her now, because what if she goes into early labor because of her excitement? I definitely don't want to do that."

"True." Ned sighed. "Just don't lose the ring this time again. It sucks how you weren't able to propose to her when you wanted to."

"I know," Peter stayed quiet before saying, "I gotta go. I'll call you later, man."

Rosemary finally got the chance to speak after not wanting to interrupt them. "Bye, Uncle Ned." She grinned when he said it back and went back to playing with the rubber bands.

"All done!" Peter smiled, proud of not failing to style her hair like all of the other attempts. "Do you like it? On a scale from one to ten, how did I do?"

Rosemary stood up on the toilet to look at herself in the mirror. "Mmm...five."

"_Five?!_"

Before Rosemary could say anything else, they both heard a knock on the door. "I get it!" She yelled, jumping off the toilet.

Peter left the mess he had made and followed her downstairs to see who was at the door. "Grandma!" She screamed.

"Rosie!" Aunt May bent down to hug her. "I missed you so much. Look at you, you look so beautiful...who did your hair?"

"Daddy."

Aunt May looked up at Peter who was now behind Rose. "Of course. I mean, it looks great, Pete."

"Right?" Peter grinned, giving her a hug.

Aunt May stayed quiet as she tried changing the subject. "Where's Michelle?"

"She couldn't fall back to sleep last night because of her getting up to use the restroom so," He said, sitting down on the couch as she did the same. "She finally managed to fall asleep at like, five in the morning."

"Poor thing." She sighed. "How is she feeling? Does she seem nervous about giving birth?"

Peter nodded. "She doesn't tell me but, I can tell she is nervous. I am too but one of us has to be strong, right? He could come any day now and we're just preparing for it."

"Right. Anyways, the reason I came was to drop off some things for the baby. It's a few necessities that I thought would he would need. Do you want to help me get the stuff from my car?"

Peter followed her out to the car as she unlocked the trunk. "Did you buy the whole baby aisle?" He said, seeing the two huge bags in the back.

"There was a bunch of cute stuff in that store and I was like, _hey why not?_ Oh, and I got Rosemary some things too because I could never forget about my first grandchild. What do you think?"

"May, you came here three weeks ago and did the same thing. You came here the following week and did it again. I thanked you but it was already enough. I'm saying it again, thank you but I think you should return this stuff." Peter sighed.

"But, Peter." She pouted. "I just wanted to do this nice gesture because I don't want him to need anything and I just wanted to help because I barely even see you guys anymore and I don't see Rosemary anymore and I feel like you guys forgot about me and—"

Peter held her as she cried into his arms. "May, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. You know what? Thank you for all of this, for all you did. MJ and I really appreciate it and _you_."

May sniffled. "Really?"

"Yes. You know you can come over anytime you'd like."

"Great!" She grinned. Peter frowned, realizing that she had fake cried in front of him. "Now, you get one bag and I'll get the other."

"What was that?"

"What was what?" She smiled.

Peter shook his head, laughing. "I hate you."

**———————————————————————**

"He bought a new ring, did I tell you about that?" Megan said, pouring herself another glass of juice.

He looked up at her. "Peter? What happened to the ring he had?"

Megan smiled, showing him her wedding ring finger as the ring he previously got MJ was still on her. "I still have it. I was planning to give it back to her but I decided not to. It looks nice on me, doesn't it?"

"Why do you still have it? I thought you were gonna—"

"I was! But that was before Peter saw me with the ring. If I give it back to her and he sees it on her finger, he's going to find out that I actually _did _steal it from him. He won't want anything to do with me and he won't want me around anymore, is that what we want?" She said, slamming the cup on the table while some of the juice spilled all over.

"Absolutely not. Just do what I wanted you to do. You know I'm getting so tired of waiting for you to have this plan work."

Megan frowned. "What else do you want me to do? They all like me now, what else do you want me to do, Dad? Explain to me. I told you before, it's not a good time to attack because of MJ being pregnant and them having a child around...it's too early."

"What does that have to do with anything, Meg?"

"It's dangerous...what we plan to do. We can't have the kids around. We need time and I hope you could give us that. Please, just understand what I'm trying to do, okay? When the time is right, you'll have your revenge and nothing is going to get in between that, okay?"

He took a spoonful of sugar and poured it into his coffee. "Fine, but you better be right about this."

"I won't fail you, I promise."  
  
  
  
  
  



	29. Chapter 29

🕷

"Peter, I'll be fine. Our son won't be here until a week or so. Even though he is late, I really don't think he'll come anytime soon. Go on your mission." MJ said, wiping the applesauce from her chin.

"Yeah, that's what makes me nervous. What if you go into labor while I'm gone? What if I'm not here to take you guys to the hospital? What if I call someone to come and take care of you?" Peter paced around the room.

"If that'll make you feel better, go ahead...but you honestly you have nothing to worry about." MJ sighed. "I feel great."

Peter stopped to look at her. "I'm calling Betty." He left the room to make the phone call.

MJ chuckled, looking over at Rosemary. "What do you think, Rose? You know we never got your opinion on what we should call your baby brother."

"Woody." She smiled.

"Woody?"

"Yeah, like, Woody from Toy Story." She said, taking another spoonful of her applesauce.

"Well," MJ said, moving a strand of Rose's hair away from her face. "It's better than any name your Daddy came up with."

Rosemary gasped, which scared MJ. "Forky!"

"Oh, no, no, that's where you crossed the line. I thought you were different from Daddy! I guess we should just call him Boy because we're all not going to agree to one name. I didn't think this was going to be so hard, Rose." MJ said, lying back.

Peter came back in, smiling. "She said yes, she's coming over in twenty minutes. I should probably wait until she comes before I leave, right?"

MJ tilted her head. "Peter, I don't think I'm going to go into labor in the next twenty minutes. Go."

She could tell that Peter seemed more relaxed knowing that Betty was going to take care of her so he agreed. "Okay. I'll go change in the other room since...you know."

MJ nodded. "Please, be safe. Remember don't text and swing!"

Peter smiled. "You know I always am. I'll be back before you go to sleep, okay?" He kissed her as she nodded.

"Bye, princess." Peter said, tickling Rosemary as she squirmed while laughing. "I'll see you two later."

——————————————————  
  


"I won, again." Rosemary smiled as she put her game piece on the CandyLand gamboard as she had made it to King Kandy's castle.

They have been playing for almost two hours, with no sign of Peter.

Betty pouted. "Well, I would've won if I hadn't gotten the peanut card...but, good game, Rose."

MJ laughed. "I guess that made me in second place." She got up with the help of Betty as she headed into the bathroom while the girls picked up the cards for another game.

Just as MJ was going to do her business, she felt a small trickle go down her leg. She widened her eyes, as she stood there in shock. "B-Betty?" It came out as a whisper. "Betty!" She screamed, leaning against the sink as she felt a contraction hit her.

"MJ? What's going on?" Betty knocked on the door. She opened it as she heard MJ breathing heavily.

"I-I think my water just broke."

Betty widened her eyes. "Oh. We have to go to the hospital. We have to—how far are your contractions? This could be another false labor. Remember how you and Peter thought were you going into premature labor last month? This could be another one, right?"

"Betty, these contractions keep on coming no matter what I do! It's time, he's coming." MJ said as she felt another contraction.

"I'm going to take you and I'll call Peter on our way there, okay?" Betty grabbed ahold of her before turning around to see Rosemary. "What are we going to do about Rosemary? We can't take her with us."

"The neighbors. The neighbors next door, they'll take care of her." MJ said in between breaths.

Betty called for Rosemary to follow them as Rose was worried for MJ. "Mama, what's wrong? Where we going?"

"You're going to Carla's house, remember her? She's going to take care of you while Betty takes me to the hospital–" She couldn't finish her sentence as another contraction hit her.

"Em, I'm going to drop her off while you wait in the car, okay?" Betty said as she unlocked her car.

"I don't want to leave Mama." Rosemary said, tears in her eyes.

"Rose, I'm going to be okay." MJ affirmed. "Please go. I love you."

Betty scooped up Rosemary up in her arms so Betty would have enough time to take MJ and call Peter at the same time. She ran back to the car as MJ put her seatbelt on.

"MJ, just breathe, okay? I'm going to get you to the hospital as safe as possible." She said, turning on the engine. "Everything is going to be okay."

MJ noticed as Betty frowned at the dashboard in front of her when she suddenly got out of her car. MJ took off her seatbelt to figure out what was wrong before Betty came back on her side.

"What's the problem?"

"My tires have been slashed. I'm not going to be able drive like this. I'm not going to be able to. Where are your car keys?" Betty said.

MJ shook her head. "I don't know. Peter hid them from me because he didn't want me to drive while pregnant."

"What are we going to do now? You're about to give birth and I still need to call Peter." Betty ran her hands through her hair as she noticed MJ get out of the car. "What are you doing?"

"You're an obstetrician, aren't you? Betty, there's no other way. He's coming and he's coming now." MJ walked up to her door.

"Michelle, are you crazy? I'm not an obstetrician yet, I'm studying to be one. I don't think I'll be able to do this—"

"Do you at least know something about giving birth to a baby at home?"

"Yeah, but—"

"Then we can do this."

"MJ, what if something goes terribly wrong?" A million terrible thoughts ran through Betty's mind. "Fuck, I still have to call Peter."

"Betty?" MJ said, holding herself up from the car. "Betty, I need you. There is no transportation and this baby is coming. Please, please help me."

Betty looked at MJ, apologizing as she really didn't know what to do as she waited for Peter to answer his phone.

**"Hello?"**

"_Peter? Peter! I–"_

**"Is everything okay, Betty?"**

_"No, I-uh, MJ is about to give birth!"_

**"WHAT?! NOW?!"**

_"Yes! I can't drive her to the hospital, somethings wrong with my car, I don't know what to do. She doesn't look too good and–"_

**"Where are you guys? Are you with her?"**

_"We're at the house, of course I'm with her."_

**"Try to get her to remain calm, I'm on my way!"**

Betty put her phone in her pocket as she led MJ inside of the house. She helped her lay on the couch as she stepped back.

"MJ? Try to breathe and stay calm while I get the supplies ready just incase, okay?"

MJ did as she was told as she rested her head back, trying to ease the pain. She wished Peter was with her through this as she remembered what she told him about him staying home. _Gosh, she should've just told him to stay._

She felt another contraction as she moaned from the pain. "Betty?"

"I'm here." She said, with a bunch of supplies in her arms. "Just _stay calm_."

They both suddenly heard a _thump_ upstairs as Betty widened her eyes, looking up. "What was that?"

Peter ran downstairs, still in his suit, as Betty stood up from comforting MJ to suddenly see Spider-Man in the living room. He went up to MJ to comfort her as she cried.

"What the fu–"

Peter wanted to know why Betty freaked out when he entered the room when he finally looked down at himself as he noticed that he still had the suit on.

"Betty, this isn't what it looks like—"

"_You're _Spider-Man? You, Peter, the guy I've known since sophomore year of high school, is Spider-Man? _How _did this happen?" She gasped. "Everything makes sense now."

"Betty!" Peter screamed at her. "MJ is in about to go into labor! Help me help her up, I'm going to drive us to the hospital."

"No!" MJ screamed. "I don't want to. I'm having him right here."

Peter frowned. "MJ, are you crazy? You're not having our son in the living room, it's not safe here."

"Betty knows what to do. Her training has trained her for something like this, right?" MJ said, looking up at her. "Right?"

Betty nodded. "I know what to do."

Peter looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Betty, I'm trusting that you know what to do and help them get through this safely. Do you know what you're doing?"

"Yes, Peter, don't make me more anxious than I already am, alright? Now, if you can, I'm going to need you to carry her up to the bedroom so she can have enough space for the four of us and so she could at least be more comfortable. You're going to help me through this and I also need to trust that _you _can help me with them.."

Peter nodded. "You got it, Betty."

**———————————————————————**

It's been only three hours since MJ has been in active labor and her contractions had only been minutes apart.

"MJ, I'm going to need you to pant in between contractions, okay?" Betty sighed, getting in between her legs. "Don't just keep pushing or else you are going to tear something apart."

MJ nodded as she did what she was told. "Peter, where did you go?"

"I called 911." He said, coming back from the kitchen with a tub of warm water. "Did you even plan to call them?"

"Well, I freaked out and the only person I thought to call was you. It's great you did, anyways, come help MJ to calm down or else this is going to take longer than necessary."

Peter sat beside MJ, holding her hand while he was reassuring her that everything was going to be okay.

"Betty, I-I need to push." MJ cried out.

Betty nodded. "Try to gently push. You need to remember to pant and stay calm."

"Just calm down, Em." Peter pushed the hair away from her face that were sticking to her forehead from all the sweat. "Everything's going to be okay. You're doing great, I'm right here–"

"Shut up right now, Peter." MJ gasped, laying her head back as she pushed again. "I don't want to hear you."

"Pant and push when you can, I can see his head." Betty called out.

MJ squeezed Peter's hand again as she felt the next urge to push. Peter looked over to Betty who had something in her hands. He turned back over to MJ. "You're doing great, baby."

"Push, push, push!" Betty yelled out.

Peter was now crying as he knew how much pain MJ was in without any epidural. MJ cried out, giving her last push as they all heard a small cry.

Betty quickly wiped the baby off as she brought him to MJ's bare chest. MJ cried, while she wrapped her arms around his small body. Betty quickly made it to the other side of the bed to clean most of the baby to drain the amniotic fluid. She helped MJ bring the baby to her breast as she wrapped the baby up in a clean towel.

"Hey, baby." MJ smiled down at him. She looked over to Peter who looked up at her. He stood up to kiss her. "You did amazing."

MJ smiled, wiping the tears from his face. "We're parents to two now."

Peter nodded, staring at him. "Yeah, we are."

**———————————————————————**

They waited until the EMT's came who let Peter cut the umbilical cord. As soon as the placenta was pushed out, they transported her to a hospital nearby.

MJ was now all cleaned up as Peter and her both admired their baby.

"He has your eyes." MJ said.

"He has your nose." Peter smiled at him.

They both heard the door open as they both saw Rosemary with Betty and Ned behind her.

"Look who Ned brought to meet their baby brother." Betty smiled.

"Hey," Peter smiled, bending down to hug Rosemary. "We're so happy you're here. Do you want to meet your baby brother?"

Rosemary nodded as Peter picked her up. MJ smiled up at her. Rosemary stared at the baby in MJ's arms. "He's so tiny."

Peter laughed. "I know, right?"

"Who does he look more like, Mama or Daddy?"

"Daddy." Rose whispered.

They all laughed as MJ looked over at Betty. "Hey Betty? Thank you being there with me through the whole birth. I don't know what I would've done if you weren't there."

"No problem." She smiled. "My training has prepared me for this and I'm glad I was able to get him out safely and that you two were fine afterwards. By the way, Peter, I think you need to tell me about something."

"What?" Peter frowned.

"About you being Spider-Man?" She whispered. "What was that all about?"

MJ chuckled. "When I saw him walk in with his suit still on, I was like, _oh no, he's an __idiot__ Betty is right there and he didn't take it off!_ I didn't want to say anything so I kept my mouth shut."

"I was freaking out over MJ," Peter laughed. "I completely forgot to take it off...I guess we don't have to keep this a secret from you anymore."

"You're saying you both knew?" Betty said, looking at MJ to Ned. "Everything makes sense now when I think back to why you always run off to places when we were all together, I can't believe it's taking me this long to figure it out."

"Just promise to not say a word because not everyone knows, obviously. Including, this one." MJ said, referring to Rosemary.

"I won't." Betty smiled.

The nurse had come in to take the baby away from them so they could weigh him and all the other things they needed to do to him.

"What are you going to name him?" The nurse asked.

"Malcolm." Peter smiled. "Malcolm Parker."

"No." Michelle smiled up at him. "We're naming him Nathan Miles Parker." The nurse wrote the name down on her clipboard as she left the room once again.

Peter frowned at her. "I thought we were going to name him Malcolm?"

MJ scrunched her nose. "I didn't like that name anymore. One night when I couldn't sleep, I was going through the names we had said and I really liked the name Nathan. So, I picked Nathan from your list of names. I decided on Miles from my list of names for his middle name. Do you like it?"

"I love it." Peter said, kissing her forehead. "Nathan Miles Parker, it is."  
  
  
  
  



	30. Chapter 30

🕷  
  
  
  


**michellejones ** _just posted a photo !_

♡ liked by **peterparker, **  
**lizallen **and 58 others.

**michellejones **nathan miles  
parker 👼🏻

_VIEW COMMENTS._

**lizallen **HIS LITTLE  
TOES IM IN LOVE

**flashmob **guess this  
is the only great thing  
parker has done..just  
kidding congrats you  
guys !

**peterparker **how do  
you delete another  
person's comment ?

**ginalopez **brad davis  
is out there somewhere  
singing 'that should be me'  
by justin bieber

**chrismendes **^ he's  
out there punching  
the air right now

**michellejones ** _liked _ **ginalopez's ** _comment !_

**michellejones ** _liked _ **chrismendes' ** _comment !_

**michellejones @ginalopez**** @chrismendes**LMAO YOOO i miss you both  
  
  
  



	31. Chapter 31

  
🕷

It was MJ and Nathan's first night back home from the hospital after him being born. MJ had noticed when she walked in their room that it was now cleaned up, thanks to her mother.

"You know we've been staring at him since we got home, right?" MJ smiled up at Peter as she yawned. "You look really tired, you need some sleep."

Peter shook his head, chuckling. "I can say the same to you. Can you believe we made this beautiful human?"

"I just can't believe he was conceived and born here _on this bed_. I never thought in my life that that would actually happen. You only see that happening in movies, that was really crazy." She sighed. "I'm just really glad everything went well and you were right here beside me."

"I really didn't think Betty knew how to deliver a baby, I was a nervous wreck and I was just staring at her like,_ you do know what you're doing, right? _Then when I saw how focused she was, I knew that I could trust her with you and I knew that she knew what she was doing."

MJ scoffed. "Do you really think I would have her deliver my baby if I didn't know what she was doing? _No thanks_."

Peter frowned. "Where did she even learn to do that anyways? From youtube?"

MJ burst out laughing but quickly covered her mouth so she wouldn't wake Nathan from his sleep. "Oh God, if she learned that from youtube, I would have not let her near me. Do you not remember her talking to us about wanting be a obstetrician in high school?"

Peter had never been more confused then he was at that moment.

"Oh, right...you would run off." MJ laughed.

Peter looked over at her as they suddenly heard the door squeak open as they saw Rosemary standing there with her hair messed up as she looked up at them.

"Can I sleep with you guys?" She spoke up.

"Of course," MJ smiled. "You were what was missing from this little family."

Rosemary climbed onto the bed and layed on top of Peter's chest. She looked down at Nathan. "He's sleeping?"

"Mhm, so you have to be very quiet." Peter whispered.

She gently petted the top of Nathan's head. "He's been sleeping _all day_."

"Babies are very tired when they're born, Rose," MJ said. "You slept for a long time when you were a baby too, you know."

Rosemary layed her head back down onto Peter's chest as she continued playing with Nathan's hair.

Peter looked over at MJ who had now fallen asleep. He looked back down at Rosemary who stared up at him.

"Are you sleepy yet?" Peter whispered to her.

"No," She said. "I just wanted to be with you and Mama."

Peter chuckled softly. "Hey, I have an idea..."

"What?"

"Why don't we go into the living room to watch a movie? You could pick what movie we could watch."

"Yes!" She yelled, but quickly whispered a _sorry._

Rosemary carefully got off him as he got up from the bed. She waited for him by the door as Peter pulled the covers around MJ. He looked back, making sure her and Nathan were both okay as he followed Rosemary out the door.  
  
  
  



	32. Chapter 32

🕷

It was morning and MJ had come downstairs to hear the same intro to _The Little Mermaid_. She frowned, looking over the couch to find Peter and Rosemary sleeping.

"Peter?" MJ gently shook him. "Peter, get up. It's nine am."

Peter made no movement as MJ decided to open the blinds. She noticed that made him wake up as he moved to cover his eyes with his hands. "What are you doing?"

"Pete, it's nine am."

Peter stretched, looking down at Rosemary who was still sleeping. He looked around, confused. "Woah, we actually fell asleep in the living room?"

He gently got up from the couch to not wake Rose as he stretched properly this time.

"When did you guys even come downstairs?" MJ said heading over to the kitchen with Peter following her.

"Right after you fell asleep. Rose wasn't tired at all so I told her if she wanted to watch a movie and she said yes."

MJ shook her head as she wrapped her arms around him. "The whole team wants to come over tonight."

Peter frowned. "_Team?"_

"You know, The Avengers," She smiled. "I read the texts they sent in your guys groupchat about wanting to finally meet Nathan. I'm sorry I snooped through your phone but the ringing woke me up."

"I know, Mr. Stark was a bit mad that he wasn't called to be with us to see him at the hospital." He nodded. "I don't mind that."

"Great. Let's just not have him too close to Thor...you know what happened the last time we left him alone with Rose."

Peter laughed. "I'll remember that."

She pulled away from him as Rosemary showed up behind Peter. "Goodmorning."

"Rose, guess who's coming?" Peter said, looking down at her. She walked up to him as she wrapped her small arms around his body. "Sienna?"

Peter shook his head. "No, but it's your favorite people in the whole world, except for Mama and I."

Rose shrugged. "I don't know."

"Pete, she just woke up. It's too early for you to have her think." MJ chuckled.

Peter helped her prepare breakfast as she went upstairs to grab Nathan. Rosemary tried helping Peter, but was unsuccessful.

"Oops, Daddy another shell fell in." Rosemary said, trying to fish it out.

"No, I'll get it. Why don't you pour us three cups of juice?" Peter said, taking over.

Rosemary nodded, getting off from the stool as she headed over to the refrigerator. He carefully watched as she got the juice and tried not to drop it. He walked over to help her but she quickly spoke up. "I got it."

He raised his hands as he quickly went to grab her the cups.

Rosemary placed one cup in front of her as she tried to focus on pouring the juice into the cup. She made a few spills along the way but then tilted the juice even more.

"Okay!" MJ came to the rescue before she spilled it all over. "Thanks for your help Rose, but I'll help Daddy. Why don't you go and take care of your brother?"

Rosemary ran off into the living room while the doorbell also rang. Peter and MJ both gave each other a confused look as to who would come to their house at such an early hour.

"Hi, Megan." They heard Rosemary say.

"Hey, Rose. Are your parents home?"

MJ nudged for Peter to go out and greet her but he quickly shook his head. "Peter, just _go_."

"I'm making eggs. _You _go out and greet her." He said.

"What is she even doing here so early?" She whispered, so she wouldn't be able to hear them. "_Why _is she here? Did you invite her?"

"I didn't invite her. Why don't you go ask her what she's doing here, hm?"

MJ glared at him, putting down the spatula. She looked down at herself, as she was still in her pajamas. She smiled, walking into the living room.

"Hi, Megan." MJ smiled, going in for a hug.

"Wow, you look great for someone who'd just given birth." Megan smiled back.

"I don't mean to be rude but, what are you doing here? We were just–"

Megan shook her head. "Oh, don't worry. I just came to congratulate you guys on your new addition to the family. I also got you some flowers and chocolates—I didn't want to come here empty handed so I bought these, I hope you like them."

"Thank you." MJ grinned. "Um, do you want to meet him?"

"I would love to," Megan said, entering the door. "Did you guys agree on a name or are you still fighting about it?"

She laughed as Peter came out of the kitchen with his apron still on. "Hey, Megan."

Megan smiled at him as she followed MJ into the living room.

"We decided on Nathan Miles Parker." MJ said, gently cradling him. Megan let out a small _aw_ as she reached out her arms to receive him.

"He's so adorable," She smiled down at him. "I love the name too."

Nathan suddenly began to cry and become fussy which made MJ quickly grab him from her arms. "I'm sorry, I haven't fed him yet."

Megan pouted. "It's fine. I should get going, Sienna is sick and our Mom has to go to work so I'm the one who has to take care of her. I just wanted to stop by for awhile." She sighed. "Congratulations again, on the new baby. I'll see you guys later."

"Can we eat now?" Rosemary said, looking over at Peter.

**———————————————————————**

"Can we all just toast to the fact that Nathan does not look anything like Peter?" Sam said, raising his glass.

They all laughed as Peter threw a pillow at him. They had all just finished eating dinner and were now gathered around the living room.

"It was a joke, but really, congratulations to Peter and his girlfriend on their new baby."

Peter smiled while shaking his head as he took a sip of his drink.

"Well, he does have your eyes." Natasha smiled at Peter as she turned back to look at Nathan who was in Clint's arms. "Alright, Clint, it's my turn to hold him."

"Give me five more minutes, don't you see that he enjoys me holding him?" Clint said.

MJ and Wanda were enjoying their small talk as they burst out laughing from time to time, making everyone stare.

Rosemary walked up to Thor, poking him to get his attention. He turned around, smiling down at her. "Hello, small creature."

"Hi uncle Thor, did you bring your hammer?" She smiled up at him.

"You mean _mjolnir_? I bring him everywhere with me all the time." He smirked. "Why?"

"I think I'm worthy now." She smiled. "I want to try to lift it again, please?"

"You know, I don't think your parents would like me doing this after the whole incident when you were a baby–"

"_Please?_"

Thor sighed. "Okay, then."

He set _mjolnir _down on the patio deck as he stared at Rosemary who was preparing herself. "Don't hurt yourself."

Rosemary carefully made sure that MJ and Peter weren't looking before trying to pick it up with all the strength she had.

She huffed. "I can do this."

She grunted, trying to pick it up once again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

"How do you do it?" Rosemary pouted.

"I'm a God. Now, don't give up I'm pretty sure you can do it this time if you try again."

Rosemary nodded. She held the handle between her hands as she gave it another pull.

She groaned. "Mama told me to never give up, but I'm giving up. Maybe when I'm older and stronger...I'll be back."  
  
  
  
  



	33. Chapter 33

🕷

MJ had gone out to buy new baby supplies and had left Rosemary, Ned, and Peter to take care of Nathan.

"I-Is this all he does?" Ned looked over at Peter who had gotten out of the bathroom. Peter looked at Nathan who had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Well, what do you want him to do? He's only a few weeks old." Peter chuckled.

"I know that but it would be nice if he was awake so I could do what I came to find out." Ned sighed which made Peter stop in his tracks.

"W-What do you mean?" Peter frowned.

Ned looked down, not knowing what Peter was going to think about his idea. He motioned Peter to come over. "I...I just wanted to know if he was like _you_, you know? He must have super strength and can climb on walls and all that—"

"Ned!" Peter whispered, grabbing Nathan from his arms. "He's a baby! How can you possibly think that? But that would be kinda cool..."

Ned's face lit up. "That's what I'm saying! Since you were bitten by a radioactive spider and it's still in your system, maybe he does or will have the same features as you!"

"You think so?" Peter looked down at Nathan.

"Peter, don't you understand? We're looking at our future Spider-Man." Ned clasped his hand on Peter's shoulder. "Call me once he starts to climb on walls when he's older."

"What?—"

**———————————————————————**

Peter smiled down at the ring as suddenly put it in his pocket as he sensed MJ coming into their bedroom.

"I just fed and changed Nathan so he wouldn't be a problem to Ned." She smiled, placing Nathan on the bed.

"Great." Peter sighed. "Are you ready to go?"

"I think so," MJ looked at herself in the mirror. "Does this look okay?"

Peter nodded. "You look beautiful as always."

MJ blushed. "Take care of Nathan while I tell Ned what to do if he needs anything?"

Peter nodded as she walked back. "You look beautiful too."

Peter smiled as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He saw Rosemary come in, looking at him to Nathan and back to him. "Is Mama here?"

Peter shook his head as she came in, jumping on the bed beside him. "Are you going to ask her to marry you tonight?"

"Yes, ma'am." He said, patting his pocket that had the ring inside.

"Don't lose it again." She pursed her lips. "Next time, I'm not helping you pick another ring."

"Got it." Peter smiled, lending out his hand.

"Good luck, Daddy." Rosemary said as they did their signature handshake.

**———————————————————————**

"MJ, will you trust me? I'm not gonna let you fall." Peter said, leading MJ to their spot.

"You know, this is how Ted Bundy lured his victims to kill them. How do I know you're not doing the same thing, Peter? _Peter?" _MJ yelled, not feeling him close to her anymore.

"I'm not, relax. Don't remove your blindfold yet, I can't have you see anything yet." Peter grabbed her hand again.

"What exactly am I going to be seeing? The rest of the victims you've killed? You're going to show me them and that's where you'll kill me, isn't it? Jesus, I should've finished the book I was reading before letting you bring me here—"

"MJ, I'm not going to kill you. You're going to remove the blindfold when I tell you to, okay?"

MJ nodded as she felt his hand slip away. She stood there anxiously as she waited for Peter to tell her to take off the blindfold.

"O-Okay, take it off." Peter whispered.

MJ took it off, blinking as she focused her eyes for being in the dark for too long. She looked up in amazement to see the trees lit up with light strings and a webbed sign that said, _Will you marry me?_

She looked down at Peter who was already down on one knee.

"When I first met you back in high school when you joined our academic decathlon, I didn't know that I was going to fall in love with you at one point in my life. When we took that trip to Italy and I had almost lost you, I realized I didn't want to spend my life with anyone else—and that I was deeply in love with you. You became my bestfriend, my girlfriend, and the mother to our kids. You took in Rosemary as your own when I had explained to you what had happened and you were right beside me, helping me with her throughout the five years she's been alive and I'm thankful for that. I don't plan on spending the rest of my life with anybody else but you, I can't _imagine _spending my life with anybody else but you. Michelle Jones, will you marry me?"

MJ nodded, wiping a tear that had fallen from her eyes. "Yes, Peter. Of course I'll marry you."

Peter takes the ring out of the box and held your hand lovingly as he slipped it onto her ring finger. He stood up as he held her face in his hands as he kissed her passionately. "I love you MJ, so much." He said in between the kiss.

MJ smiled. "I love you." She wrapped her arms around him as he held her tight.

**———————————————————————**

Megan stared at the view in front of her, her jaw clenching to avoid her screaming in anger. She watched Peter and MJ kiss right after he put the ring on her ring finger.

She was just about to end her call until he finally picked up. "Megan?"

"Dad," Megan choked. "You're going to have your revenge. We attack as soon as possible..."  
  
  
  



	34. Chapter 34

🕷  
  
  


**peterparker ** _just posted a photo !_

♡ liked by **michellejones, **  
**starwarsfan **and 79 others.

**peterparker **the only one  
missing was mama. 3/4 of the  
gang 🤙🏼 #blessed

_VIEW COMMENTS._

**michellejones **  
i- you literally told  
me to stay out of  
it and take the picture

**peterparker **i  
don't recall

**michellejones**  
give me creds at least  
look at how cute my  
babies are

**bettybrant **this  
is so cute, look at  
how big nate is  
getting 🥺

**starwarsfan **so  
i'm not part of the  
gang? after all  
we've been through?  
smh rude

**peterparker **ned 😂

↠

♡ liked by **peterparker, gwenstacy21 **and 99 others.

**michellejones **he said yes.

_VIEW COMMENTS._

**bettybrant **congrats  
you two 🎉

**michellejones ** _liked _ **bettybrant's** _ comment !_

**lizallen **can't  
wait for the wedding!  
i love you both so much  
congratulations to you  
both!! ✨

**michellejones ** _liked _ **lizallen's ** _comment !_

**flashmob **this means  
bachelor party?! count  
me in 🍾 congrats you  
guys!

**michellejones ** _liked _ **flashmob's**  
_comment !_

**peterparker **huge  
shoutout to rose  
for helping me pick  
out the perfect ring

**gwenstacy21 **it's  
about time! happy  
for you and i can't  
wait to see you both  
really really soon

**michellejones ** _liked _ **gwenstacy21's ** _comment !_

↠

♡ liked by **starwarsfan, **  
**michellejones **and 45 others.

**peterparker **we got hit  
by a giant wave after this shot  
but it's all good #bestfriend

_VIEW COMMENTS._

**michellejones**  
mis amores ✨

**ginalopez **ya'll  
made one cute  
ass baby

**harryosborn**  
never thought i'd  
see the day peter   
would have a kid?  
being a father suits  
you pete, she's a  
beauty

↠

♡ liked by **lizallen, **  
**peterparker **and 63 others.

**michellejones **when the  
kids fall asleep and  
you can finally have some  
fun 😏

_VIEW COMMENTS._

**ginalopez **oh word?  
😳

**lizallen **this was  
enough internet  
for tonight...

**flashmob**  
baby #3 coming  
sooner than expected  
i see 👀

**bettybrant **pls  
tell me you've been  
hacked

**michellejones**  
i meant we could  
finally play twister  
in peace YA DIRTY  
MINDED OMG  
  
  



	35. Chapter 35

🕷

• Aunt May cried when MJ and Peter came over to her house to give her the news.

• Liz and Betty immediately wanted to take over the wedding planning

• "Guys, you don't have to-"  
• "But we are. Now, what kind of flowers do you want for the bouquet?  
• "No, I-"  
• "Dahlias? We got you."  
• "Oh my God."

• Peter told Tony, Pepper and the rest of the Avengers. They were _very _happy for him.

• Rosemary couldn't keep her excitement and told Sienna that her parents were getting married.

• Sienna was happy for her but that only made her fear her sister even more.

• THEY GOT MARRIED  
• by the lake  
• only close friends and family were invited  
• Rosemary was the flower girl, of course  
• Peter cried  
• MJ tried to fight it but also cried  
• EVERYONE CRIED  
• it was such a beautiful day

• oh and when MJ threw the bouquet...  
• Betty caught it  
• guess who's married now?

• Peter spends less time being Spider-Man and more time being with MJ, Rosemary, and Nathan.

• Speaking of Nathan, he's getting big now and he's definitely starting to look alot like Peter.

• Rosemary is getting alot closer with him now...like REALLY close. MJ and Peter found her cuddled up with them.

• MJ decided to take a picture because it was just CUTE ASF

• but also to use it against her if she ever said she hated him in the near future.

• they all made guesses on what Nathan's first word was gonna be

• "it's definitely going to be papa."  
• "keep dreaming parker, it's going to be mama."  
• "i think it's going to be peanut."

• his first word was, in fact, papa and Peter would not stop telling the whole world about it

• Peter takes Rosemary to spend more time at the Avengers HQ.

• Rosemary really admires Natasha.

• When Peter told Nat this, she tried to not show too much emotion but inside she was very happy.

• Peter made sure that Rosemary was nowhere near Thor. Not again.

• "but, Daddy, Thor is my friend."  
• "no."

• Rosemary likes to watch Clint shoot arrows and even promised her that he would teach her when she got older.

• Steve makes sure that no one curses in front of her.

• But he accidentally says the word "shit!" in front of her after getting burned from taking out the cookies from the stove.

• "uncle steve?"  
• "yeah, rose?"  
• "language!"

• Tony notices one time when he's with her that she seems a little down.

• "what's wrong, rosita?"  
• "daddy said you knew spider-man but i haven't seen him yet."  
• "uh, t-that's because he's on a mission. you know, spider-man is one busy guy."

• Tony made sure to keep her entertained to make her forget about wanting to meet spider-man.

• oh and Bruce? he loves her and makes sure not to get angry in front of her to avoid turning into the hulk and scaring her

• going back to MJ, Peter, and Nathan...he's walking now

• Rosemary was the first to see but she didn't know how to react so she just stared.

• Peter got it all on video.

• Nathan does have powers. MJ heard him crying as she found him stuck to the wall and had to unstick him. MJ was glad Rosemary wasn't home to notice this or else she was going to start asking questions.

• Ned was so excited and so was Peter

• MJ was very nervous and didn't like the idea of her son having powers

• Peter kisses them goodbye everytime he goes on a mission like it's the last time he's going to see them.

✧✧✧

_7 years later._

• Rosemary is in the seventh grade.

• She's going through some things now.

• Peter makes a bunch of terrible dad jokes to make her laugh so he could see her smile again.

• She spends lots of her time with Morgan at the Avengers HQ.

• She also makes sure to go visit Aunt May and Laura so they don't get upset on how they barely see their grandchild anymore

• Her and Nathan fight...like every single day.

• But she's still very protective of him

• "Nate, if you go in my room one more time I'll-"  
• "You'll what?"  
• "Do you want to end up in the hospital?"

• MJ takes her out to the library because they both enjoy reading.

• Peter had to remind them to not get anymore books or their house was going to turn into a library.

• They ignored him and bought some more anyway.

• Sienna is still around, obviously. She enjoys being with Rosemary.

• Peter helps her with her homework when she has no idea what she's doing  
• even Nathan tries his best because, you know, he's smart too

• She's in her school's soccer team and MJ, Peter, and Nathan scream and yell and make a bunch of signs to support her

• She has made lots of friends but that's only thanks to the Avengers

• oh, and she's still pissed she hasn't met spider-man yet...like genuinely pissed off

• "I'm starting to think Spider-Man isn't really part of the Avengers because if he was he would be here, wouldn't he?"

• The Avengers just could not say a word and Peter had to step out to avoid telling her

• Nathan having powers has been kept a secret from Rosemary but everyone else knows

• Nathan was having a hard time trying not to stick to walls and showing her that he also had super strength because he was a bit of a show-off

• He sometimes wishes he didn't have superpowers

• But Peter told him that it's in his blood and can't do anything about it but also gives him special gloves made by Tony so he would be less anxious and not have him sticking

• speaking of Tony, he loves Nathan to death

• calls him a 'mini peter'

• loves his grandchildren and would literally do anything for them

• so Rose  
• 14 now  
• who's headed to highschool

• Sienna has told her to chill  
• That she would be right beside her the rest of the way

• "oh wait, we don't have any classes together."  
• "WHAT"  
• "yeah no, see?"  
• "kill me"

• The Parker family spends lots of time together like the cute family they are  
• The Parker family deserves the absolute world  
  
  
  
  



	36. Chapter 36

🕷

Rosemary put the earbuds in her ears as she put her music on shuffle as she walked out of Sienna's house.

It was raining and when Megan offered she'd drive her home, she kindly declined. She enjoyed walking and had also thought of getting some coffee for her and MJ.

She heard her ringtone ringing through her ears as she quickly answered it, noticing that it was MJ who was calling.

"_Hey, Mom."_

_"Rose? Where are you?"_

_"I'm walking back home now, why?"_

_"Well–Wait, you're walking home? It's raining."_

_"I know but I'm almost home. It's no big deal, honestly. What's up?"_

_"I just wanted to know where you were...you know, because I'm worried. You said you would help me make dinner tonight and now guess who's making it all by herself?"_

_"I'm sorry but Sienna wanted me to come over right away. I have to go because my phone is going to die! Bye I love you!"_

_"How do you not charge your phone? Whatever, bye. Love you."_

Rosemary ended the phone call as she decided to not listen to music anymore. She shoved her hands into her jacket pockets as she decided to quicken her pace.

"_Hola chiquita.._" Rosemary spun around to find a man smiling at her. She frowned as she pursed her lips, ignoring him as she turned around but was bumped into another big guy. "Where do you think you're going?"

Rosemary felt her heart beating fast as she looked down. "I'll give you anything you want, just leave me alone. Please."

The one behind her chuckled as the guy in front of her smirked. "Oh, we don't want your money..we want you."

Rosemary widened her eyes as she thought quickly. She decided to stick her fingers into his eyes as he screamed in pain. She knew the other guy was distracted as she made a run for it.

She clung to her bag as she quickly made a turn but it had turned out to be a dead end. Her breathing quickened as she tried to figure out what to do.

She turned around to see the guys again behind her, smirking. She stood there, her back pressed against the wall as tears streamed down her face.

"You have nowhere to go, _princesa_." The one that had called her the first time said, slowly walking over to her.

Rosemary pulled out the pocket knife Natasha had given her for emergencies and pointed it towards him. "I swear I'm not afraid to kill you."

"You don't need to do that." Rosemary frowned, seeing that Spider-Man had suddenly landed in front of her. "Really dude? Messing with a young girl? Your wife must be really ashamed, don't you think?"

"_Hombre Araña_!" The man yelled, running towards him. Spider-Man flicks his wrist foward, webbing the guys face as he stumbled back in surprise. He grabbed the guy's neck, pushing him against the wall as the guy tried to pry his hands off him which Spider-Man webbed down so he wouldn't move.

"Look at me," Peter whispered, facing him. "If I ever see you and your friend near her again, I'll kill you. I swear to God, I'll kill you. Do you understand?"

The man mumbled while nodding his head. Spider-Man let him go, backing away. "You and your friend have a good time trying to get out of this but I honestly think the cops will find you both before you do."

Spider-Man turned back to see Rosemary full on sobbing as he walked towards her. "Are you okay? Hey, shh...you're safe now."

Rosemary nodded before he pulled her in a tight hug. "Let's get you out of here."

She let out a squeak as she felt Spider-Man wrap his arm around her waist as she felt herself lift up from the ground. She held onto him tightly with her eyes squeezed shut as he swung from building to building until she suddenly felt herself land on something hard.

She was still clung onto him like a koala as she opened her eyes to see that she was now in her driveway.

"You okay?" Peter said again as she suddenly got off of him.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you. I-um...really thank you." Rosemary looked down.

"They didn't hurt you, did they?"

Rosemary shook her head. "No, but I think I did hurt one of them."

He chuckled. "That doesn't really matter to me. The only thing that does is that they didn't lay a finger on you."

"I'm great. There's not even a scratch on me."

Spider-Man nodded. "Good. Where did you get that knife from anyway?"

Rosemary didn't know that she still had it in her hand. "Oh, I got it from Natasha. You're great friends with her, aren't you? I met her when I was really young."

"Yeah, I am really good friends with her."

"You know I actually met the rest of the Avengers. Uh, my Dad is actually friends with them due to his internship that landed him a job with Mr. Stark. I'm pretty sure you know who I'm talking about obviously. Even though meeting them was _super _cool...I actually was dying to meet you."

"Oh, really?" Spider-Man said.

Rosemary blushed, nodding her head. "Yeah, but I never got the chance to...but now that you're in front of me, I just wanted to tell you that I'm such a huge fan."

"That means alot, thank you."

"You knew I was in danger because of your Spider Sense, right? I know that because I actually have done my research on you, I don't want to sound like a stalker or whatever—"

Spider-Man rose his hand, chuckling. "No, no, don't worry. It actually did have to do with my Spider Sense. It helps me alot when I know someone is in danger, just like you."

"And your super strength and watching you take the guy down, that was amazing." Rosemary smiled. "I'm so glad you showed up when you did."

"Yeah, me too. You should head inside, your mother is probably worried about you." Spider-Man said, raising his hand for a high five.

Rosemary ignored that and went in for a hug instead. "Thank you Spider-Man, _really_. New York is sure lucky to have you around to keep them safe."

Spider-Man rubbed her back as she pulled away, smiling up at him.

"Stay safe out there, alright? It was nice talking to you Rosemary."

Rosemary frowned. "How did you know my n—" He swung up before he could give her an answer. She watched him swing from building to building until he was gone from her sight.

Rosemary smiled, walking up to her front door. She opened it, smelling MJ's homemade spaghetti. MJ looked up from Nathan's homework to see Rosemary standing there.

"Rosemary!" MJ yelled, running over to her. "Where have you been? You told me that you were close to home—"

"Spider-Man saved my life."

MJ frowned. "What?"

"There was these two guys that wanted to..." Rosemary looked down. "You know...but Spider-Man came just in time to save my life. Mom, you should've seen him. He webbed both of them against the wall and threatened them and he swung me all the way over here—"

"I'm home!" Peter yelled out, closing the door behind him. He smiled at Rosemary and MJ. "What are we talking about?"

"Rose said that Spider-Man saved her life." MJ said.

Peter raised his eyebrows, shocked. "What? What happened? Where were you?" He looked over to Rosemary. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am...thanks to him. There was these guys who kept bugging me on my way home from Sienna's."

Peter frowned. "What did your Mom and I tell you about walking by yourself? Especially at a time like this?"

Rosemary sighed. "Well, I didn't know any of this was going to happen. I always walk home from her place anyways—"

"We gave you a phone for a reason, not for you to just to be on social media all day and do those videos you post on Youtube—"

"Can we not argue?" MJ interrupted. "Peter, she had no idea this was going to happen, okay? Her phone was dying anyways so I don't think her call would've went through."

Peter nodded. "You're right. Rosemary, I'm sorry. The good thing is that he brought you home safe." He pulled her in for a hug and held her tight.

"Thanks." She smiled, pulling away. "By the way, they're called vlogs."

"Whatever! Get into some warm clothes so we can eat, I'm starving."

Rosemary nodded, walking past the living room and headed upstairs to see Nathan come out of his bedroom.

"Hey, squirt."

"You know, I'm really glad you're safe." He said, smiling up at her.

"You heard all of that?" Rosemary frowned.

"I do have good hearing." He nodded. "Listen, I know we fight almost everyday...I don't know what I would do if you ever got hurt...or killed. You're my sister and I just want you to be safe, you know?"

Rosemary pouted. "Wow, I've never seen this soft side of you Nate. You must really love me, don't you?"

"I don't, it's just you're my sister and all–" He shook his head.

"Yes you do, give me a hug." Rosemary said, opening her arms for him to go into.

"You look like the girl from _The Ring_. No thanks." He backed away. "The girl that comes out of the well? Yeah, her."

"Shut up!" Rosemary said, pinching his arm. "You're not even allowed to watch scary movies, who let you watch it?"

Nathan pushed her hand away. "Do you remember that one time Uncle Ned came to babysit me? Well, he fell asleep and he was on top of the remote so I couldn't change it and I didn't want to wake him so that movie came on and I couldn't stop watching—"

"No way! Do Mom and Dad know?"

Nathan shook his head. "No. Please, please don't tell them or else they'll take away my xbox."

"Don't worry, I won't tell them...yet." Rosemary was close to walking downstairs before she felt something wrap around her leg.

"No, Rose, please!"

"You're really strong for a ten year old, you know that? What is your school feeding you?" She pulled away. "I was joking Nate, I wasn't going to tell them. Let me go."

Nathan let go, getting up from the ground. "Thanks."

**———————————————————————**

"Do you know how proud I am of you?" MJ said as they both layed in bed. "You saved our daughter's from those guys...I don't even want to imagine how she would end up like if you hadn't showed up at the right moment."

Peter shook his head, wanting to get the image of Rosemary standing there with fear in her eyes. "I promised her mother years ago that I would protect her from any danger and that's what I have done and what I will continue to keep doing for as long as I live."

MJ smiled. "_We _will continue to protect her...her and Nathan. I may not have any powers but I would do anything to protect her too."

Peter looked down at her. "How about you just let me do the saving, alright? I can't risk having you or our kids get hurt."

"Whatever, Peter. I'm just saying. You're not the only one who wants to protect her from this cruel world."

Peter sighed, closing his eyes. "Let's just go to sleep, alright?"

"Goodnight." MJ mumbled.  
  
  
  



	37. Chapter 37

🕷

**rose **so i had  
an idea

**dad **to bring  
together a group  
of remarkable people

**rose **what

**dad **what

**rose **....  
**rose **as i was  
saying  
**rose **i had an idea  
for a video for my  
youtube channel

**nathan **uh oh

**rose **you guys are  
gonna love this one,  
trust me

**mom **what are  
we gonna be forced  
to do this time?

**rose **um-excuse me?

**nathan **she's  
right lol  
**nathan **we do  
things for your  
channel that we don't  
even want to do

**rose **oh really?  
like what?

**nathan **the chubby  
bunny challenge, you  
know i hate marshmallows

**mom **the duct tape challenge  
was terrible and i never  
want to do that again

**dad **those two challenges   
were better than mine? i  
got stuck doing the spicy  
noodle challenge

**rose **that was my most  
viewed yet lmao

**nathan **is it because  
dad was hyperventilating   
after only two bites?

**rose **and i didn't even  
pour the whole bag   
of sauce? lmao imagine   
the whole thing? i'm dead

**dad **i would've  
definitely been in  
the er that night if  
your mother wasn't  
home to help me out

**mom **i really  
liked that one

**dad **I ALMOST  
DIED

**mom **which is  
why i liked it

**rose **LMAOOO MOM

**dad **):

**mom **it was a  
JOKE lol

**rose **so i guess this   
wasn't going to be  
said to my face? we're doing it   
in our groupchat? i mean, you  
guys should've told me.

**dad **i actually wanted  
to shoot a video with you  
but you left out the  
part of me eating something  
spicy, you know what spicy  
food does to me

**nathan **we know we  
found out the next morning  
**nathan **you're also a very  
emotional person so if we  
did we knew you were going  
to cry at some point

**rose **that was gross  
**rose **i'm not emotional tf

**dad **rose, you  
cried watching the  
ending of free willy

**rose **did you see the  
way he jumped over   
the kid though? it was so  
beautiful, like who   
didn't cry?

**mom** me

**dad **me

**nathan **you were  
the only one crying

**mom **we're getting  
off topic...trust us, we  
love it when you vlog  
but not when you force  
us into doing challenges   
we don't want to do but  
we just didn't want to  
hurt your feelings

**rose **oh.  
**rose **so were you  
all pretending to  
have fun?

**nathan **what are  
we having for dinner?

**mom **um

**nathan **WHAT ARE  
WE HAVING FOR  
DINNER?

**dad **me, personally?  
i did have fun even if  
i almost died  
**dad **if you were to  
ever ask me to do  
another video with  
you that didn't involve  
spicy food, i would   
definitely do it

**nathan **i didn't   
have fun, i threw up

**rose **you have a mouth  
for a reason nate, speak  
up next time

**nathan **???  
**nathan **i did and  
you told me to stop  
acting like a baby

**rose **well, i'm   
sorry? i honestly thought  
you guys enjoyed doing  
challenges with me  
and that's why i always  
asked you guys to do them   
with me...if i would've  
known you guys don't like  
to do them, you could've  
just said so i would've  
been okay with it

**mom **we still love   
you and support   
your youtube channel  
**mom **you could  
always ask sienna  
to do challenges with  
you, i'm sure she  
won't mind maybe  
even megan

**rose **sienna was   
already in my last  
challenge  
**rose **i'm sure  
megan would  
definitely say no,  
so why even ask   
right?

**dad **it doesn't  
hurt to just ask ?

**rose **i'll ask  
her next   
time i go to   
sienna's

**nathan **if she says  
yes, warn me when she  
comes over to know  
when to hide in my  
room until she leaves

**mom **nathan, don't  
be rude

**rose **lmao a whole mood

**nathan **i'm not trying  
to be, it's just...doesn't  
anyone else feel creeped  
out when she's around?   
i'm sure she means  
well but  
**nathan **i don't know  
how to explain it nvm

**rose **yeah she's   
still very pretty tho

**nathan **meh

**rose **anyways DAD  
**rose **you said you  
would film any   
other video with me   
so...are you ready for  
the next one?

**dad **yes

**rose **great because  
we're doing each   
each other's makeup

**dad **wait what

**mom **oh i'm   
definitely sticking   
around for this one lol

**nathan **no one answered  
my question, what are we  
having for dinner?  
  
  
  
  



	38. Chapter 38

🕷

"How do you think I'm going to survive high school without you?" Sienna asked as she kicked the ball across to Rosemary from the other side of the field.

Rosemary ran for the ball, kicking it back to her. "What do you mean? We've been together throughout all our years of school. How is this going to be any different?"

"Maybe because we don't have any classes together? It's so unfair. Do you think it's because I'm smarter than you?" She smirked and Rosemary shook her head.

"In your dreams, S. Well, at least we'll see each other during lunch right? Since you decided not to join the soccer team, you loser." Rosemary yelled, waiting for Sienna to kick the ball back to her.

"I thought baseball was better," Sienna shrugged. "At least—" She kicked the ball but ended up kicking it farther away from Rosemary.

"Really, S?" She groaned as she was about to run to get it but ended up being kicked back by an old friend.

"What are you guys doing here all alone?" Rosemary looked up to see Lorenzo, smiling at her. "Hey Rose."

"Hey." She smiled back.

"The most important question here is, what are you doing here, Lorenzo?" Sienna said, running up to them. "How did you know we were here?"

"Maybe because I know you guys always come here on the weekends? I just wanted to stop by and say hey." He said, turning back to look at Rosemary.

"Well, _hey_. Now can you give us the ball back? We were kind of in the middle of something."

Rosemary gave a look to Sienna in which she knew to give them some time alone. Sienna walked off to the bleachers.

"You ready for the first day of school tomorrow?" Lorenzo spoke up after none of them had said a word after she left.

"Kind of...how about you?" Rosemary asked, kicking the ball gently between her feet.

"Me too. It's a good thing we have some classes together, it must suck that you don't have any classes with Sienna." He chuckled, looking down.

"I know," Rosemary bit her lip. "It's crazy, we were in classes together all throughout grade school and middle school...so it's going to be weird when we walk in tomorrow."

Lorenzo nodded. "Well, you two see each other almost everyday, a whole eight hours without seeing each other isn't going to kill you, is it?"

They both laughed as Rosemary shook her head. "I don't know."

"Rose!" Lorenzo and Rosemary both turned their heads to see Sienna trying to get Rose's attention. "Megan asked if you need a ride home!"

Before Rosemary could get a word out, Lorenzo spoke up. "I can walk you home if you want."

Rosemary looked up at him, not believing what he had just said. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, if you want."

Rosemary bit her lip, trying to not show her excitement. "I'm walking home!" She yelled back.

Sienna stood there before raising a thumbs up. Rosemary smiled, turning back to Lorenzo. "We should get going."

**———————————————————————**

"You are going to get run over if you don't stop playing in the middle of the street, I swear-" Rosemary laughed as Lorenzo smiled over at her.

"You know, maybe I shouldn't have walked you home if I knew how far you lived." He laughed when he saw Rosemary's reaction. "I'm kidding. How could I let you walk by yourself after hearing about what happened to you the other night?"

Rosemary stopped in her tracks. "You heard about that?"

Lorenzo nodded. "Sienna told Ashley and Ashley told me. You must've been scared, huh?"

"Well...yeah."

"How did it feel to be saved by Spider-Man?"

"I'm just glad he was there when he was or else something terrible would've happened, you know? I probably wouldn't be standing here talking to you if he didn't make it in time."

Lorenzo walked up closer to her, so there was barely little space between them. "Yeah, I'm glad he was there when he was too."

"Rosemary!" She heard someone yell and immediately backed away from him. Rose turned around to see Nathan in the upstairs bedroom, looking over at them. "You're in trouble, Dad said he wants you inside now!"

Rosemary cursed at herself and hid her face in embarrassment. "I'm sorry about...him."

Lorenzo chuckled. "It's fine. I better go now before my Mom starts to worry. I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Rosemary nodded. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

She watched him go as he turned around to give her one last smile before he turned the corner. Rose turned around to see Nathan along with Peter, staring down at her.

"Who was that?" Peter asked.

"A friend." Rosemary answered, walking up to the house. "We went to middle school, remember?"

"He was a little bit too close, wasn't he?" Peter frowned.

"No, Dad-"

"It looked like he was going to kiss her," Nathan said to Peter. "Good thing I looked out the window before he had the chance-"

"Nate, seriously...shut up. We're just friends. We were just talking, he wasn't planning on kissing me. He's only my friend and that is it."

They both stared at her before Nathan spoke up. "I'm not buying it."

Peter shook his head. "Yeah, me either. Get inside, Rose."

Rosemary rolled her eyes as she walked up to the front door.  
  
  
  



	39. Chapter 39

  
🕷

"Do you know how hard it is to watch the person you love...fall in love with someone else?" Sienna whispered, slowly looking over at Megan who was laying down on the couch.

Megan stared at her, wide eyed. "What? You have a crush on someone? On who?"

Sienna shook her head, instantly regretting what she had just said. "It's no one, honestly."

Megan frowned. "Then why did you bring it up if you didn't want me questioning you?"

"Forget it, Megan." Sienna sighed, standing up from the couch.

"Was it that boy that was with you and Rosemary on the field the other night?" Megan asked as Sienna had her back facing her.

"No," Sienna whispered. "Definitely not him."

She ran off into her room before Megan could get another question out.

**———————————————————————**

"_Thing 2_, do you copy?" Rosemary whispered into the radio.

She held the radio close to her chest, hoping to get an answer back. Rose was currently laying down on her bed, not being able to fall asleep.

She was about to give up and let it go when she heard Nathan's voice. "Go ahead, _Thing 1_."

"Were you sleeping?"

"What else would I be doing at three am, Rose? Running a marathon?"

Rosemary laughed. "I can't sleep. I was wondering if you want to talk for a few minutes...until I can fall asleep?"

"Why don't you try calling Sienna, maybe she'll want to talk to you? I don't want you to think I don't want to talk to you but, our first day of school is tomorrow and I don't want to show up looking like a zombie from _The Walking Dead_."

"Fine. I'll try to give her a call, but if she doesn't answer I really don't know how I'm going to fall asleep."

"You really need to talk to someone to fall asleep?" Nathan yawned.

"Basically, yeah. I'm sorry for waking you up. Goodnight, Nate." Rosemary turned off the radio and put it by her night stand, reaching for her phone.

She scrolled through her contacts until she found Sienna's. She was hesitant on clicking it, thinking that she was going to wake her up and she was going to be pissed, but pressed it anyway.

Rose held the phone close to her ear while it rang. Sienna answered on the second ring.

"Rose?"

"Sienna, are you asleep?"

"I was–Why? Are you okay?"

Rosemary bit her top lip. "I'm fine. I just...I can't sleep and I didn't know what to do and I thought of calling Nathan but he wanted to sleep so I called you and now I woke you up–"

"Hey," Sienna whispered. "I don't care. Anytime you want to talk to me, I don't care if it's at three am or three pm, I want you to know that I'll always answer you."

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm," Sienna assured. "Now, what do you want to talk about?"  
  
  
  
  
  



	40. Chapter 40

🕷

**sienna **we made  
it through our first  
week of high school  
guys, how are we feeling?

**rose **i'm very tired  
and can you believe   
it's only the first week?  
PLS i can't handle this

**lorenzo **i think  
the school year will  
get better it's just that  
they gave us a shit ton  
of unnecessary work

**rose **exactly  
**rose **like i thought  
they were just going to  
give us a syllabus ? but no,   
they gave us homework   
and for what ?

**sienna **well  
my teachers didn't  
give us anything, just  
the syllabus for our  
parents to sign

**rose **lucky bish  
**rose **anyways who cares  
about school ? it's friday and  
it's also my birthday weekend !

**sienna **you're  
turning 15 that  
must be exciting,  
what are you gonna do?

**rose **i don't know,  
i actually don't want  
to do much but i   
had an idea...how would  
you guys feel if we left  
the city for the day?

**sienna **what do you  
mean ? the three of us ?

**rose **yeah i mean i   
know it sounds weird  
coming from me but it's  
just an idea i had

**lorenzo **don't  
you think our  
parents are going to  
wonder where we are ?  
**lorenzo **plus we're   
only 15 lol

**rose **we'll just say  
that we're going to the  
carnival ? i don't know  
i just want to do   
something exciting

**sienna **i'm  
sorry i don't think  
it's a good idea

**lorenzo **i'm  
down but where  
would we go ?

**rose **sienna c'mon  
**rose **let's go to manhattan

**sienna **what do  
you want to do in  
manhattan ?

**rose **idk sienna  
i just want to  
explore, are  
you in or out?

**lorenzo **count  
me in

**rose **sienna ?

✧

_"Hello, Mrs. Parker? I think there's going to be a small problem in our plan."_   
  
  
  



	41. Chapter 41

🕷

**michellejones ** _just posted a photo !_

♡ liked by **rosemary, **  
**peterparker **and 371 others.

**michellejones **happy birthday to the best girl i know, my daughter. you give me a headache, you make me want to bang my head against the wall, but i still love you anyways. you quickly grew up in front of my eyes and i'm so happy i got to witness every single moment of your precious life. i can't wait to continue seeing what amazing things you do in this world. i love you ! 💖

_VIEW COMMENTS._

**rosemary **AWWW  
MAMA I LOVE YOU  
💗💗🥺

**lizallen **15 already?!  
wow where has time  
gone?

**peterparker **😭😭😭  
  
  
  


✧

**peterparker ** _just posted a photo !_

♡ liked by **michellejones,**  
**rosemary, **and 298 others.

**peterparker **my god, where do i begin? happy birthday to my beautiful baby girl. i loved you ever since i laid my eyes on you and i will always keep loving you until the day i die. i've watched you grow up and seen what an amazing young woman you have become and i'm so ecstatic to see what else you have in store to show the world. thank you for being my bestfriend and my daughter, all in one. you've changed my life for the better and i can't imagine it without you. you can't drink yet so i'll have a drink for you! happy birthday Rose, I'll love you forever ❤️

_VIEW COMMENTS._

**michellejones **brb  
i'm gonna go edit my   
caption to make it  
longer than yours

**lizallen **credits to   
me for taking that  
last pic, happy birthday  
rosie 🥳💖

**flashmob **happy  
birthday rose! 🎉

**rosemary **why does  
the dog look traumatized   
in the first picture lmao  
you're the best dad   
everrrrrr ty ty i love you  
💘💘💘

**———————————————————————**

"Lorenzo said that he'll meet us in the subway," Rosemary said bending down to tie her shoes. "Are you ready to go?"

Sienna bit her lip as she sat still on the bed. "You know I read online that you have to be sixteen and older to ride the subway without a guardian and none of us are sixteen, so there's no point in going–"

Rosemary frowned. "Then we'll just walk? Let me text Lorenzo."

Sienna quickly got up to snatch the phone from her hands. "Don't worry, I'll text him for you. Can you just stay here?"

"S, what is your problem?!"

Sienna raised her finger. "Give me a minute, please? I'll be right back." She quickly walked out the door while shutting the door behind her while she locked it from the outside.

"Did you just lock me in here? Sienna!" Rosemary yelled, pounding on the door.

"I did this for your own good, I'll let you out when I want to let you out."

**———————————————————————**

"I never thought I would spend my birthday locked in your room." Rosemary sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Just a few more minutes...or hours." Sienna said through the other side of the door.

"_For what_?" Rosemary yelled. "I've already been in here for at least two hours now. What are you doing?"

"I can't tell you." Sienna whispered.

Rosemary ran her hands through her hair as she looked around the room. She looked at the window as an idea came to her mind.

She tried to keep quiet as she climbed on Sienna's bed as she gently opened the window. She stuck her head out, seeing that it was obviously not too high. Rose turned back to the door as she stuck one foot out as she did the other. "Bye, Sienna!"

Rosemary ran off the property as she ran down the street, towards her house. She turned around to see Sienna run after her as she let out a big laugh.

She continued to run even when Sienna shouted that she wasn't able to go home yet, not now. "Rose, wait!"

Rose ignored her as she finally saw her house, sprinting to it. She came to a stop, feeling breathless as she felt Sienna's hand on her arm, pulling her back.

"Rose, we have to go." Sienna said, trying to catch her breath.

"What are you trying to hide from me?" Rosemary frowned. "I'm just going home. You're going to stop me from doing that?"

"Rose-"

Rosemary pulled her arm back as she ran to her house. She walked up to the front door, seeing that it was unlocked as she opened it.

"Surprise!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	42. Chapter 42

🕷

Rosemary stood there, shocked to see so many people in the living room. MJ and Peter walked up to her as Rose smiled at the guests in her house.

"I tried to keep her away for a couple more hours, but she somehow managed to escape–" Sienna said, walking up behind her.

MJ shook her head. "It's fine, I was just about to call you anyways to bring her over here since we had finished setting up. Thank you for your help, Sienna."

Sienna smiled, stepping away so they could have a moment alone.

"You guys did all this for me?" Rosemary said.

"Of course we did this all for you, it's your birthday and we wanted to celebrate it." Peter smiled, pulling her in for a hug.

"We haven't done a party this huge for you since your first birthday party which I doubt you remember so we wanted to throw you a surprise party." MJ shrugged her shoulders. "Now, go get dressed...you're all sweaty."

"Right." Rosemary laughed, looking down at herself. She ran upstairs before turning to look at MJ and Peter. "You guys are the best, you know that?"

**———————————————————————**

"Liz, I really can't believe you married Flash and actually had a kid with him." MJ said, watching as Flash was pushing their toddler on the swingset. "I thought you hated him."

"Well, we met up again at that one party a couple of years ago. We ended up having alot of things in common and we hit it off. It's crazy how life works, huh?"

Rosemary nodded. "Well, he's   
adorable—Lucas, I mean." She smiled as she turned around to continue her conversation with Sienna.

"Hey, Rose...can I talk to you for a minute?" Peter asked.

Rosemary smiled up at him. "Yeah, of course. S, I'll be right back." She walked up to Peter who had his hands behind his back.

"What's up, Dad?"

"I had a small gift for you," Peter said, pulling out the bag that was hidden behind him. "Happy birthday."

Rosemary took the bag from his hands as she frowned up at him. She found a small box and pulled it out, finding a necklace with a white lily flower inside.

"Wow, it's so pretty." Rosemary smiled, pulling it out as she admired it.

"I know how much you love lilies and so I looked everywhere for that exact one so I could be able to give it to you for your birthday." Peter grinned. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." Rosemary said, going in for a hug. "Thank you so much."

Peter leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "I'm glad you liked it, Rose."

Rosemary smiled at him one last time before walking off back to Sienna. Peter turned around to see Mr. Stark smiling at him.

"What?" Peter frowned.

"You didn't give her the necklace I designed for her, did you?" He grinned. "That was the wrong one."

Peter shook his head. "No, it wasn't. It was the one that I had originally bought without you adding any tech to it."

"Oh, really? Pete, what have I told you? You never know—"

"I've decided not to listen to you. She won't ever need to fight for herself as long as I'm alive and I won't let you do anything to that necklace."

"What if something happens to you, Peter? What if you're not able to save yourself because you didn't let me help you? Listen, I'm not going to be around for so long to come and save you...that's why you need your family–"

"Peter?" MJ interrupted. "It's time to cut the cake and we need to take pictures."

Peter nodded. "I'll be right there, Em."

He turned around to face Tony who had his arms crossed, smiling at him.

"_Nothing_ is going to happen to me. Please, Mr. Stark, understand that. I don't want Rosemary to be apart of all of this. I have to go." Peter looked at him one last time before walking off to MJ.  
  
  
  
  



	43. Chapter 43

🕷

Nathan was trying to understand his homework while he hung upside down from the ceiling. The door to his room opened as he quickly jumped down onto his bed.

He widened his eyes to see MJ standing there with a basket of clean clothes in her arms. "You scared me, I thought you were Rose!"

"Well, you're lucky I wasn't, what did your Dad and I tell you about sticking to the walls or doing anything that would make Rose suspicious while she's in the house?"

"I know," Nathan sighed. "I'm sorry, okay? I'll try to be careful next time."

MJ nodded. "Here's your clothes. I also came to tell you that I will be working tonight but Rose and your Dad will be here, okay?"

"Why are you working at night?" Nathan frowned.

"That's what my job consists of, Nate. As a caregiver, I have to be there whenever they need me at any time."

"Right, I forgot." Nathan looked back down at his homework.

"I'll see you in the morning, okay?" MJ said, ruffling his hair as he leaned back to keep her from messing with it. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mom."

**———————————————————————**

"I win!" Rosemary smiled, placing the card on the table to show Nathan and Peter. She reached for the huge pile of candy that was in between the table.

Nathan frowned. "No, you cheated!"

"How did I cheat, Nate? I had all the spots on my card, do you see how my card is covered? Look at the remaining cards, you'll see that I had every single one." Rose said, handing him the cards.

Peter grabbed the small stack from her hands instead as he looked through them while examining her card. "She did win, Nathan."

"_La mano_, is that what it's called? I only had that one left—it's right there!" Nathan yelled, moving the cards that were on the table and showed it up to Peter. "It means I won, doesn't it?!"

Rosemary chuckled. "No, it had already passed and you missed it. If you had paid attention instead of just hearing, you would've won."

"You have to pay real close attention in this game, Nate." Peter said. "Rose is saying the cards out loud in spanish and we all have to not only listen, but also look up to see. Go upstairs and grab your glasses, that might be another reason why you didn't see it."

Nathan shook his head, getting up from the chair. "Don't leave, we're playing this again until I win."

Peter waited until he was gone before he leaned over so Rosemary could hear. "You know, we've been playing this game five or six times now and he hasn't won at least _one _game and I'm getting tired of it."

Rosemary laughed. "I know, it's funny watching him think he's going to win but then one of _us _wins. His face is priceless."

"Do me a favor Rose, if I know I'm going to win, I'll pretend that I didn't see the card and if you're going to win, just let him have it, okay?"

"What?" Rosemary frowned. "Like, pretend like we didn't see the card that we have just to let him win?"

Peter nodded. "Exactly."

"Dad, that's not fair—"

"I know, but I'm getting sick of this game. You two fight everytime we play, it makes me want to burn it so we could all forget about it. Rose, just let him win at least once, please?"

Rosemary sighed. "Fine, I'll let him win."

"Are you guys ready to lose this time?" Nathan said, running back to his seat. "I'm prepared now."

Peter laughed as he shuffled the cards and handed them over to Rosemary. "Pay attention, Nate."  
  
  
  
  



	44. Chapter 44

🕷

♡ liked by **itssienna, lorenzomccann **and 401 others.

**rosemary **it's not even easter...  
new vlog coming soon  
📸: **@itssienna**

_VIEW COMMENTS_

**itssienna **why do  
you still look cute  
hanging upside down?

**user1 **jesus, how do  
you do this?

**user2 **^ if you don't  
know already she loves  
to hang from things

**user3 **spider-man who?  
i only know spider-girl

**lorenzomccann **🐒

**———————————————————————**

"Nathan, hurry up!" Rosemary shouted, pounding on the bathroom. She groaned as she tried to breathe to calm herself down.

"I just got in here, maybe next time you shouldn't wait until you can't hold it anymore!" Nathan shouted back. "Give me ten minutes."

"I can't-" Rosemary cursed at herself as she headed to the downstairs bathroom, which had accidentally been locked from the inside.

She remembered MJ and Peter's bathroom as she quickly headed upstairs again before she peed her pants. MJ and Peter had both gone to get groceries and had left Rosemary and Nathan alone.

Rose headed into the bathroom, slamming it shut behind her as she unbuttoned her pants, sliding it down as she finally did her business.

She got dressed as she flushed the toilet, heading over to the sink to wash her hands when she heard a hard _thump_ hit the floor from the other side of the door.

The person groaned as Rose immediately turned off the sink as she widened her eyes. _Someone just entered her home_.

She stood there frozen, not knowing what to do. Rosemary thought of Nathan and how he was alone out there without her and the intruder could possibly harm him. She felt for her phone as she realized that she had left it in her room.

Her breathing quickened, but she also had to think fast to save her brother from him. She leaned on the door to hear as she heard him trying to catch his breath.

"MJ, are you in there?" Peter knocked on the door suddenly making Rosemary jump. "My suit is all ripped up and I really want to take a shower-"

Rosemary felt as he pushed himself away from the door as she just stood there. She was confused as to why he called MJ when they said they were going shopping together.

She slowly opened the door to see Peter in his suit as he sat on the edge of the bed while looking down at his mask.

"Do you think-" Peter looked up as he widened his eyes to see Rosemary staring at him. He quickly stood up, raising his hand in front of him. "Rose-"

"_You're _Spider-Man?!"  
  
  
  



	45. Chapter 45

🕷

"What? No, No, I'm not." Peter said, shaking his head. He backed away from Rose, tripping over his own two feet.

"Why else would you be wearing his suit?!" Rosemary yelled. "You're freaking Spider-Man! Jesus, this is so wrong but it explains _so much._"

"I'm not Spider-Man—Wait, what do you mean? It's wrong that I'm Spider-Man? Fuck-" Peter quickly covered his mouth.

"So _you are_ Spider-Man!"

Peter shut his eyes, sighing. "Yes...I'm Spider-Man, but you can't tell anyone!"

They both heard MJ coming upstairs along with Nathan. "What is going on...Peter?" MJ looked from Rosemary over to Peter.

"She knows, I told her." Peter said before MJ could open her mouth.

MJ frowned, shaking her head. "What? Were you tired of keeping this a secret from her any longer?"

"No, I found her in here while I came in through the window." Peter sighed. Nathan slowly walked in from behind MJ. "Woah, Dad, did you get attacked by a bear?

Rosemary crossed her arms, frowning. "Did you two know already, about him being Spider-Man? Thanks for hiding this from me, I can't believe this. So you're the one who saved me from those guys the other day?"

Peter nodded. "Yes."

Rosemary groaned, squeezing her eyes shut. "Oh, man. I feel so stupid. How did I not find out? How did I miss the signs? This is why you would disappear out of nowhere, why you would come home tired and with cuts and bruises, why I never met Spider-Man everytime I went to Avengers HQ because _Spider-Man _was right beside me and in my home—everything makes sense now!"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "It took you long enough...oh, and also—" He suddenly flicked his wrist forward as he webbed Rosemary's mouth shut. "I have powers too."

"Nathan!" MJ and Peter both yelled as they tried to help Rosemary rip of the web from her face.

"Are you kidding, he has powers too?!" Rosemary said, picking off the webs from her face.

"I'm sorry, I've just been wanting to do that for a very long time." Nathan laughed.

MJ rolled her eyes at him as she turned back to Rose. "Yes, he has powers. Your Dad was bitten by a spider which made him who he is while Nathan is who he is because of genetics. He's fifty percent spider and fifty percent human."

"Genetics?" Rosemary frowned. "If it's because of genetics, then doesn't that mean I am too?"

MJ quickly looked over at Peter who stayed still in his place. "Uh, maybe...it didn't work on you? We also have to remember that when we had you, I had only been Spider-Man for at least a year and it couldn't have worked..."

"Wow, I learned tonight that not only did I find out that my Dad and brother who _I thought _I knew for my whole life actually have superpowers but me, the firstborn, does not. I idolized and looked up to Spider-Man my whole life only to find out that he was my Dad! Mom, if you have powers too I swear-"

"Oh, no," MJ shook her head. "I'm one hundred percent human. I don't need to be apart of any of that, I don't want to be."

Rosemary sighed while Peter placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey...I know this is alot to take in and this was an incorrect way of telling you, but, trust us...we were going to tell you at some point. We were hiding this from you not only to protect _you _but to also protect us. We couldn't have you telling everyone you know that I'm Spider-Man—"

"I wouldn't have told anyone about this, what do you mean?" Rosemary frowned.

"You tell Sienna basically everything that goes on in your life," Nathan said. "You can't keep something this big a secret."

"No I don't, how about you? I can't believe you kept this a secret for this long either." Rosemary crossed her arms.

"That's because I told him that I would smash his xbox if he said a word." Peter chuckled.

Rosemary turned to look at Peter. "Dad, I can keep this a secret. I promise you that I can...I'm your daughter, you have to trust me, don't you?"

Peter looked over at MJ who slowly nodded her head in agreement. "You can't tell anyone, not even Sienna. If you do, you'll be putting us all in danger...do you understand?"

Rosemary nodded. "I promise I won't tell a soul." She smiled.

"Alright, now you know." Peter smiled back as MJ hugged her from behind.

"Welcome to the club." Nathan said, getting off the bed. "If we're done with telling secrets, can I go play my video game now?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	46. Chapter 46

🕷

It's been a few days since Peter has told Rosemary that he was Spider-Man and she hasn't looked at him the same since. She had started to get used to it all while she also enjoyed watching him jump out the window as he swung from building to building.

Nathan had also begun to not hide things from her anymore. He would scare her from time to time as he would stick onto her bedroom walls unexpectedly or just web her when they would fight.

"You know, it's so unfair that you have powers and I don't...like, does it only happen to you because you're a boy? Because that would be really fucking unfair." Rosemary sighed, staring up at Nathan. "I don't want that book, I want the one next to it."

Nathan jumped down from the book shelf, landing in front of Rose as he handed her the book. Rosemary smiled at him. "_Muchas gracias, hermanito._"

He frowned. "What did you just call me? You know I hate when you talk to me in spanish because I don't understand what you're saying!"

Rosemary laughed, walking off as MJ walked past her. "Your Dad and I are leaving but we'll be back in a few hours."

Peter walked in behind her. "We're trusting you both to be left alone but Carla will be checking on you guys from time to time, okay?"

"Can we know where you guys are going?"

Peter turned around to make sure MJ wasn't around before turning around to face Rosemary again. "I'm taking her to go skydiving."

Rosemary's eyes widened. "You're doing _what_?! You know she's deadly afraid of heights!"

Peter placed a finger on his lips to get her to quiet down. "I know it's a surprise...but I kind of wanted to do this for a very long time. Skydiving is her number one fear but I want her to not be scared of it anymore."

"She's going to be screaming the whole way down." Rosemary laughed. "Good luck, I wouldn't want to see her face when she finds out where you've taken her."

"Peter, can we head out now?" MJ said, coming up behind him. "You two better be good, okay? I don't want to get home with this place a mess. There's food that you can reheat but you could always order pizza."

Peter nodded. "Just try not to kill each other while we're gone...please. Like I said, Carla is next door if you need her or just call us and we'll be home soon."

"Got it." Rosemary smiled. "You guys have fun and we'll see you later."

**———————————————————————**

_"Taking off my cap, I bowed my head. In a choking voice, I said, "Goodbye, Old Dan and Little Ann. I'll never forget you; and this I know—if God made room in heaven for all good dogs, I know He made a special place for you."_

_With a heavy heart, I turned and walked away. I knew that as long as I lived I'd never forget the two little graves and the sacred red fern._

_Not far from our home, the road wounds its way up and over a hill. At the top Papa stopped the team. We all stood up and looked back. It was a beautiful sight, one I'd never forget."_

Rosemary closed the book as she looked down at Nathan who stared back at her. "Did the dogs really have to die?"

"Well, you have to remember that the dogs stepped in to save Billy from the mountain lion. If it weren't for Old Dan...Billy would've been killed. Little Ann lost her will to live because Old Dan wasn't with her anymore...so, she died too."

Nathan looked down. "So, it's like Romeo and Juliet?"

Rosemary shrugged. "Uh, sure. Do you want another slice of pizza?"

Nathan shook his head. "Do you ever think of who would actually die for you if it ever came to the chance? I've heard people say many times that they would, but I sometimes don't think they would, what do you think?"

Rosemary thought for a minute. "I hadn't really thought about it. Maybe if you really love that person, you would do whatever it takes to make sure they wouldn't get harmed even if that means risking your own life. I don't know, I don't think anyone would actually do that for me-"

"I would...even if I do hate you at times."

Rosemary smiled down at him, ruffling his hair. "I would die for you too, Nate. Let's not talk about this anymore...how about we go watch the movie?"

"You're saying there's a movie of this book and you just decided to just read it to me? We wasted all this time reading?" Nathan groaned.  
  
  
  
  
  



	47. Chapter 47

🕷

Peter carefully looked over at MJ who was looking out the window with her arms crossed. He reached for her hand but she quickly slapped it away.

"Em, are you still mad because I took you to go skydiving?" He laughed.

MJ sighed, looking at him. "How could you make me do something that you knew I was afraid of? I literally passed out while we were in the air!"

He laughed. "But you had fun, didn't you?"

MJ stared at him until she looked back out the window. "You probably did, I didn't. Can we stop by and eat here really quick?"

Peter frowned at the small restaurant she was pointing to before he turned on the right turning signal to make it into the parking lot.

They both got out of the car as they walked hand in hand as MJ noticed the _Karaoke Night_ sign that was in front of it.

"Ooh look, it's karaoke night." MJ smirked at him. Peter frowned, stopping in his tracks. He turned to her. "Is this why you told me to stop?"

"This'll be fun, c'mon." MJ said, grabbing his hand as she pulled him into the restaurant.

**———————————————————————**

"Do you know how much I love you? I love you more than I love Star Wars." Peter said, raising his drink of beer up to MJ who was playing with salt and pepper shakers.

"I know." MJ suddenly laughed which made Peter join along too.

"We have about two hours left if anyone else wants to do some karaoke...just step right up and request a song." The announcer said through the mic which made MJ quickly stand up which made her feel dizzy.

"We'll do it!" She screamed out, pulling Peter with her as he almost spilled his drink. "Me, us—we'll do it."

MJ stumbled over to the table that had the songs and skimmed through it. "Peter? Peter, what song do you want?"

"What dog do I want? I want my Tessa." He pouted.

MJ shook her head. "No, No, No...I said _song_. What song do you want?"

Peter looked over her shoulder to see what songs were there for them to sing. When they had began taking so long to pick a song, the announcer picked one for them.

Peter turned on his mic, speaking into it. "Hello? Uh, my name is Peter Parker, how are we doing tonight? I don't want to do this."

MJ waved to the small crowd in front of her who were waiting for them to start singing.

MJ and Peter's eyes widened as they realized that the song he had chosen—wasn't a song that they knew.

"If you don't know it, the lyrics are up there on the screen," The announcer said, pointing to the small TV on the ceiling. "Chill out and have fun."

MJ frowned, walking up to Peter. "Do you know this song? I don't know this song."

Peter hiccuped. "Isn't this a song from those movies Rose used to watch? The one with Roy and Cinderella." He nodded.

"You mean Troy and Gabriella?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?" He frowned.

MJ turned her attention back to the screen. "Just follow me, let's not embarrass ourselves." She cleared her throat as she began the song. _"We're soarin', flying, there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach..."_

_"_**_If we're tryin', so we're breakin' free_**." Peter sang the next part but soon realized he was actually singing the girls part.

MJ ignored him. "_You know the world can see us in a way that's different than who we are-"_

_"_**_Creating space between us, 'til we're seperate hearts_**-" MJ nodded for him to continue as they sang the next line together. "**_But your faith, it gives me strength, strength to believe."_**

_"We're breakin' free!"_

_"_ ** _We're soarin', flyin'.."_ **

_"Can you feel it building? Like a wave the ocean just can't control.."_

** _"Connected by a feelin', ooh, in our very souls."_ **

MJ laughed at the way that Peter had now gotten comfortable singing in front of a crowd, or even singing at all. **_"Rising 'till it lifts us up, so everyone can see.."_**

Peter twirled her once before he backed up and MJ suddenly realized what he was about to do. "Peter, wait, no!"

**_"WE'RE BREAKING FREE!" _**Peter suddenly jumped off the stage and landed on the table in front of him that had people around it.

Everyone swarmed to pick him up as Peter was wondering how he ended up on the ground.

"Don't touch him, that's my husband." MJ said, gently pushing the men away who tried to help him up. "Peter, what the hell was that?!"

"I know right, I thought you guys were going to catch me. I trusted you guys and you failed me." Peter shook his head as MJ helped him up.

"Are you okay?" MJ said, wiping the broken chips from his shirt.

"Wow, Parker, I didn't know you could sing like that." They both turned around to face the person who was now in front of them. "I didn't know you _both _could sing like that."  
  
  
  
  
  



	48. Chapter 48

🕷

"_Breaking Free_, really? Are you guys twelve?" Megan laughed, watching as Peter almost tripped with his own two feet.

"We were just having fun." MJ frowned. "What are you doing here?"

Megan shrugged. "I had a fight with my mom, as usual. I didn't know where to go so I left and as I was walking past this place, I saw Parker throw himself to the crowd while you watched in horror. I came in to find out if it was actually you two because it seemed too good to be true."

They were interrupted by who seemed to be the owner of the place. He rudely stared at Peter who was trying to keep his balance with the help of MJ. "I don't permit customers to throw themselves at other people! Both of you...OUT NOW!"

"Are you joking?" Megan stood in front of him. "You're telling me that he's the first drunk person to throw themselves off stage? You have got to be joking."

"I apologize for him," MJ spoke up. "We were just leaving anyways." She motioned him to walk with her as Megan waited for the man to answer her.

"I don't tolerate that here, you could go along with them as well." He said, looking at her once more before he walked off.

Megan turned around to see Peter and MJ leaving the place. "MJ, wait!"

"Peter, you have to put one foot in front of the other...move your legs!" MJ yelled as she tried to keep Peter from falling into the bushes.

"MJ!" Megan called out to her. "Let me drive you guys home. You two are in no condition to drive—"

MJ turned around to face her. "Listen, I'm fine. W-We don't need you, okay? Night." She mumbled.

Megan ignored her and quickly came by Peter's side. "You're crazy if you think I'm going to listen to you. Parker, which pocket are your keys in?"

"_Back off_." MJ glared at her as she now stood in front of her. "I'll let you drive us home, just don't touch him." She turned around to get the keys from Peter as she practically threw them at Megan.

"Jesus, how many drinks did you have?" Megan said, giving her a disgusted look.

They headed over to the car as Peter widened his eyes. "Woah, your car looks exactly like mine! MJ, look! I call sitting in the front!"

"No, No you're sitting in the back." MJ said, opening the back door as she tried to make him go inside. "Let's go."

They all headed inside as Megan started the car up. "Do you guys ever drink this much or what was the special occasion?" She looked over at MJ who was in the passenger seat.

MJ shook her head as she stared out the window, pretending to fall asleep so she wouldn't have to talk to her.

**———————————————————————**

Rosemary layed on the couch waiting for the next episode of _Stranger Things_ to start. She looked at the time, seeing that it was almost one in the morning and her parents still weren't home.

She grabbed her phone from the counter as she had seen that neither Peter or MJ had returned her calls or messages and that worried her. She tried again, pressing on Peter's contact name as she pressed the phone to her ear.

"Dad? Where are you guys? Please, call me back. Nathan and I are both worried that you aren't responding to my calls and you said you would come home early. Um, please come home, Nathan is extremely worried—we both are. Call me back. I love you...bye."

Rosemary gently threw the phone on the couch as she wiped away the tears from her eyes. She was obviously tired, but she couldn't go to sleep without at least seeing them walk through the front door.

She suddenly heard the slam of the car door as she pushed the blanket off of her to run outside. She let out a sigh of relief as she saw both MJ and Peter get out of the car.

"Mom, Dad!" She ran into MJ's arms, almost knocking her down. "I was so worried about you, are you guys okay? What happened?"

"They're fine, they just got drunk." Megan sighed.

Rosemary quickly helped Peter stand on his feet as she helped him walk inside. "I've never seen my Dad like this, at all."

Megan closed the door behind her as MJ layed on the couch along with Peter. "I saw them at the restaurant and they were already drunk when I spotted them. Turn Peter on his side just incase he vomits or else he'll choke."

Rosemary did as she was told as put the blanket over them. "They're okay though, right?" She said moving the hair away from MJ's face.

Megan nodded. "Yeah, I think so. They look a bit tired but the best thing to do is to give them water or juice, food also helps too. Make sure they're on their side with a bucket by their sides incase they want to vomit, okay? I have to get going." She headed to the door again as Rosemary stopped her.

"Megan? Uh, thank you for bringing them home. I think the night would've turned out way worse if you weren't around...so thank you." Rosemary whispered, giving her a small smile.

"Night, Rose." Megan waved as she closed the door behind her.  
  
  
  
  



	49. Chapter 49

🕷

Rosemary headed downstairs to find MJ and Peter still asleep at eleven in the morning. She went to MJ's side as she gently shook her. "Mom, are you okay?"

"I'm tired." She whispered back as she turned the other way.

Rosemary stood up. "Well, do you need anything? Water? Juice? I can make you guys something to eat?"

She shook her head while her eyes were still closed. "No, I don't want anything." MJ pulled the blanket Rose had given her last night over her face to block the sunlight coming in.

Rosemary understood as she turned to look at Peter who was softly snoring. "Dad? How about you, do you want anything?" She shook him gently.

Peter carefully opened one eye as he noticed Rosemary standing in front of him. "Hm?"

"Do you need anything? Juice, water, food?" Rosemary asked again.

He sat up groaning as he rubbed his eyes. "Water, please."

Rosemary hurried into the kitchen as she poured some cold water into a glass cup. She decided to grab the box of advil as well and quickly came back to the living room."

"Here," Rose handed him the drink. "I got you some advil too, to relieve your headache. How are you feeling?"

"Like crap, honestly." He softly chuckled. "When did we come home? I don't remember driving back."

Rosemary sat beside him. "Megan drove you guys home...and it's a good thing she did because who knows what would've happened if she wasn't there. She said you were extremely drunk, how much did you drink anyway?"

Peter shook his head. "I don't remember. I just remember being in front of a crowd and then your mother started singing—I don't remember anything after that."

"Well, you guys scared me. I called and messaged you both so many times and I didn't get one answer. Nathan wouldn't fall asleep without seeing you guys home so I had to lay with him and tried to get him to fall asleep. I was exhausted but I couldn't go to sleep without knowing if you guys were alright or not."

Peter smiled. "I'm sorry, I promise we won't do this anymore."

"I'm not saying you can't drink and have some fun, because you guys definitely can...I'm just saying to just take it easy with the alcohol, please?" Rosemary looked up at him.

He nodded. "For you, I'll do anything."

Peter stood up as he walked over the bucket that Rose had left for him during the night. "I'm going to take a very long and cold shower, I'll be right back."

Rosemary waited until she heard the water running to quickly run upstairs. She headed into Nathan's room who was playing his game. "Nathan!"

"What's the problem?" He shot a quick glance at her before returning to his game.

"I'm going to head over to Avengers headquarters to train with Natasha. She wants to show me something new."

"Ooh, can I come? I wanted—"

"No." Rosemary said. "You need to stay here to take care of Mom and Dad, they're still a bit tired from last night. Tell them I went to Sienna's because I know Dad wouldn't like the idea of me going without him. Can you do that for me, please?"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Why do you always get to go? It's not fair."

"We could always go another time. Please, just do this for me."

He sighed. "Fine, tell Morgan I said hi."

**———————————————————————**

"Rose!" Rosemary quickly turned around to see who called her name when Morgan ran into her arms. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Hey!" Rose grinned, hugging her back. "I've missed you so much, how are you?"

"I'm good, I was just picking some flowers. I was just on my way to give some to my Mom and Nat, but, do you want a few?" She said, holding out the different types of flowers.

Rosemary shook her head. "No thanks. Listen, is your Dad around? I actually wanted to see him really quick."

Morgan nodded. "Yeah, he's busy in his lab but I'm pretty sure he would love to see you. I could walk with you if you want."

"Yeah, let's go." She smiled at her as Morgan wrapped her arm around hers as they headed inside.

Rosemary frowned, seeing as the place was pretty empty which was rare to see. "Where is everyone?"

"Everyone is on a mission but Nat and my Dad are the only ones who stayed behind. They've been gone for a while but I'm still missing the arguments and laughter that came from this room, it's strange." Morgan sighed.

Rosemary nodded. "So where is Pepper and Nat?"

"They're making breakfast, which I don't get why since it's almost one in the afternoon?" She laughed. "I don't know. Well, my Dad is in here. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Bye, M."

Rosemary slowly opened the door to see Tony frowning at something that she couldn't see. "Tony?"

He turned around with a surprised look on his face as Rose smiled, entering the room. "Hey, Rose." He pulled her in for a hug. "What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to stop by to say hello. What are you doing?" She frowned.

"Oh, it's nothing." He quickly turned her around so now they were walking away from whatever he was doing. "Pete didn't come with you?"

Rosemary shook her head. "He actually doesn't know that I'm here..."

"Why's that?" Tony frowned.

"Because I know he wouldn't have let me come if I told him the reason why I wanted to.." She bit her lip.

"...To see me? Or what was the real reason?"

Rosemary sighed. "Of course I wanted to see you, I wanted to all of you guys. It's just, I know that you're the only one who can give me what I want."

"What do you want, Rose?"

Rosemary smiled at him. "I want to be like my Dad. I want to be a superhero. Can you do that for me?"  
  
  
  



	50. Chapter 50

🕷

"No." Tony shook his head as he moved past her to walk to the bathroom to was his hands.

Rosemary frowned. "What, why?"

Tony chuckled, walking back to her. "Do you know how mad your Dad would be at me if I helped you? If he knew you wanted to become like him? He'll be really pissed."

"Well, that is why we won't tell him. This could be between us, can't it?"

He stared at her with concern in his eyes. "Tell me, why do you want this?"

Rosemary bit the inside of her cheek as she looked away from him. "It's not to show off to my friends if that's what you think." She whispered. "That's definitely not it. It's just..."

"Rose?" Tony put his hand on her shoulder as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Last night...was the scariest night of my life. Neither Mom or Dad answered any of my calls or my text messages and I just wanted to know if they were okay, I wanted to know where they were. They said they would be back before Nathan and I fell asleep—they lied. I stayed up for them and managed to get Nathan to calm down and they just wouldn't come home no matter how much I wished I would hear Dad unlock the door. Hours passed by and they still weren't home and I was worried sick. I wanted a call or a text, just something to let me know that they were okay. I was scared, Tony, I was scared that something terrible happened to them, and Nathan and I—" Rosemary sobbed. "That he and I would be left alone."

Tony held her in his arms, trying to comfort her and try to get her to calm down. "You and Nathan would never be alone as long as I'm alive."

"That's the thing too—" Rosemary pulled away as she wiped away the snot with the cloth Tony gave her. "As much as it saddens me to say it, you won't be around for so long to protect us...the Avengers won't be around for a long time to protect the city and that's why I'm asking you to do this for me. _Please_."

Tony gently smiled at her as he moved her hair away from her face. "That's what I needed to hear. You sounded exactly like Peter, you know that? Rose, it's been in you all along. Did you really think that that necklace you're wearing is just a normal necklace?"

Rosemary looked down at her necklace and watched as he walked to the other side of the room. "Isn't it...just a normal necklace?"

Tony walked over with his hands behind his back. "Oh, it is.." He held up the necklace that was behind his back in front of him so she could see. "But this one isn't."

She frowned. "It's exactly like the one I'm wearing, how is it any different?"

He smiled. "Take off the necklace and I'll show you." Rosemary did as she was told and quickly removed the necklace Peter had given her from around her neck.

Tony helped her put the new one on as he stepped back to give her some room. "Now, you just double tap the middle when I say so, okay?" Rosemary stared at him as he looked like a child waiting to find out what his new toy can do. "Are you ready?"

"This isn't gonna hurt, is it?" Rosemary whispered.

"Do you think I would be this excited if it did?"

She sighed. "You're right...Okay, I'm ready."

Rosemary stared at herself in the mirror, closing her eyes and letting out a deep breath as she waited for Tony to tell her when to do it.

"One,"

"Two,"

Rosemary opened her eyes as her fingers went up to her necklace. She was definitely ready.

"_Now._"  
  
  
  
  
  



	51. Chapter 51

🕷

Rosemary noticed how the suit was spreading around her neck and throughout her whole body. She looked at herself through the mirror as she was amazed by all the features on it.

"What do you think of it? I remember you saying you liked the color purple so I combined it with the black. It's just like Peter's, the only difference is the colors." Tony stepped forward.

"I love it, I love it so much." Rosemary smiled at him. "But, how does this all work?"

"When I knew Peter was going to get you a necklace for your birthday, I knew I had to do a little something to it. He, of course, wouldn't have let me give you this one because I knew how he would react...so, I went behind his back and made this necklace but with nano-tech. The nano-tech makes the armor spread throughout your body and makes it as a suit. As long as you're wearing the necklace, you'll have the powers of Spider-Man and you'll be able to fight and defend yourself."

Rosemary's eyes lit up. "So I can do anything he can? But it has to be with the necklace on obviously-"

"Exactly. Now, how about we go outside and practice?

**———————————————————————**

"Tony, are you sure about this? We're talking about Rosemary here, who still doesn't know what to do. You are not going to blast her!" Pepper whisper yelled at him.

"I wasn't planning on blasting her...not yet anyways." Tony chuckled as he noticed Pepper's expression. "I was joking!"

Natasha stepped up next to him. "I agree. Don't you think Peter should be the one to help her? I mean, not only is he her father but they're both spiders. Plus, I've already taught her to fight and defend herself so we can check that off the list."

Tony sighed. "Rose, how do you feel?" He yelled.

"I feel great, I'm just bored. I thought we were going to do something. All of us just standing here isn't fun at all." She yelled back as she continued to shoot webs around the place.

Tony walked up to her as Rosemary's mask slid off her face as she looked at him. "I see you've learnt to shoot webs."

"I guess that was the easiest thing," She frowned. "You know how Dad just swings from anywhere? How does he do that? Does he just-"

Tony crossed his arms. "Peter doesn't know that you're here, right?"

Rose bit her lip. "No one knows, except for Nathan. I told him to tell them that I was at a friends house."

He nodded as he turned his back on her. "How about we leave this for another day? Alright? You're just getting used to the suit-"

"What, why? You just said we were going to practice and now you're saying to leave this for another day? I want to do this now."

"It's your father's responsibility to do this, not mine. Try to reason with him, tell him the things you told me, but, I can't be the one to do it." Tony gently smiled at her. "I'm sorry."

Rosemary nodded, looking down. "Fine. I can still keep the necklace, right? I promise I won't use it until I've had the chance to tell him."

"Of course. Let me go grab the necklace he got you from the lab." He said, walking off.

"Thanks."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	52. Chapter 52

🕷

"Thanks for the ride home," Rosemary turned to smile at him as he stopped his car in front of her house. "And thank you for the necklace. I love you."

Tony smiled at her as she got out of the car. She watched him drive off as she headed to the front door where she gently opened it to see that MJ and Peter were no longer laying on the couch.

"Hey, where've you been?" Peter said, looking away from the television to look at her.

Rosemary slowly shut the door, shooting a quick glance to Nathan who was sitting beside him. "I was at Sienna's, didn't Nate tell you?

"He did. But I want to know why you didn't tell us." He frowned. "Did you forget you had parents?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "No. You and Mom were asleep and I didn't want to wake you up so I told Nate to tell you two when you woke up that I was at Sienna's, that's it. Can we leave it at that?" She sighed, walking past him and into the kitchen.

"Who did you go and see, Rose? Don't tell me it was that boy I saw you with the other night–"

"Oh my God!" Rosemary screamed. "I didn't go see him. I was at Sienna's, for God's sake. If you don't believe your own daughter, call Sienna."

Peter sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Don't yell, I still have a headache."

"Well then believe me." Rosemary huffed as she grabbed a water bottle and walked past him before he could say a word.

**———————————————————————**

Rosemary was changing into her pajamas when she heard a small knock at her bedroom window. She widened her eyes and turned around to see Sienna waving at her.

She smiled as she headed over to the window to open it. "Jesus, you scared me. What are you doing here?"

Sienna shrugged. "I really wanted to see you...Can I come in?"

Rose nodded as she moved out of the way as Sienna quietly climbed through the window. She smiled widely at Rose before hugging her as she did the same.

"Do you want to lay on the bed?" Sienna whispered.

"Yeah." Rosemary grabbed her hand as she led her to the bed. She crawled in first as Sienna followed her. "I forgot to say thanks for telling my Dad that I was at your place when I actually...wasn't.

Sienna pulled the covers over both of them as she snuggled close to Rose. "It's no problem, you know I always got your back."

Rosemary grinned. "I know."

Sienna moved a piece of hair away from Rose's face. "Where did you go anyways?

Rosemary looked away from her as she pulled the covers closer to her face in which Sienna moved them away to get a closer look at her. "I just went to go see my Grandpa Tony."

Sienna frowned. "Then why couldn't you just tell your Dad that?" She carefully snuggled into her neck and was surprised to know that Rose didn't stop her but just wrapped her arms around her.

"Because..."

Sienna rose an eyebrow, smirking. "Is there something you're hiding from me, Rose?"

Rosemary wrapped one hand around her necklace. "You're my bestfriend, why would I?"  
  
  
  



	53. Chapter 53

🕷

Rosemary, MJ and Nathan quietly entered the bedroom as MJ rose up her finger to her lips to keep them from making a sound. They all gently got on the bed as MJ turned to look at them. "Are you guys ready?"

They all nodded as Rose held onto her for balance. "One, two...HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR PETER, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" They all sang as they jumped on the bed, attempting to wake up Peter.

Peter woke up as he rolled over to the other side. They all tumbled on top of him as he groaned. "Get off me!" He laughed as he tickled MJ making her squirm.

"Wake up, sleepyhead! It's your birthday!" MJ laughed, raking her hands through his messy hair. They all got off of one another as they let Peter sit up.

"Dad," Nathan spoke up. "This is from me and Rosemary. We saved up both our chores money to buy you this. We hope you like it, happy birthday."

"It's a birthday gift but it's also my apology to you." Rosemary sighed. "I shouldn't have screamed at you yesterday. The next time I go out, I promise to tell you where I'm going and who I'm going to be with, I'm sorry."

Peter smiled at her as began to unwrap the gift. Nathan kept looking from the box back to him to see his reaction. He frowned at the small box but as he gently opened it, he widened his eyes. "Woah, it's a watch! It's so cool, thank you!" He both gave them a hug

Rosemary leaned over. "Keep looking, there's a couple things left in there."

He frowned as he carefully placed the box with the watch on the bed as he grabbed the wrapping paper but felt something else in it that he hadn't felt before. He pulled it out with a huge smile on his face as soon as he realized what it was.

"It's polaroids of us," Rosemary laughed. "We did them last minute but we managed to get them in there."

Peter laughed as he went through the polaroids, ones that were different from the rest—Rosemary and Nathan with her arm over his shoulder as they smiled at the camera. Rosemary and Nathan as she covered his face laughing as he had his arms out to grab at her. Nathan and MJ as they were both laughing while he was on her back. Rosemary and MJ as they smiled while MJ had her head on her shoulder.

He smiled widely at the last one. It was a polaroid of MJ, Rosemary, and Nathan doing the Spider-Man pose while pretending to shoot webs at the camera.

"This is the best present I could ever receive." Peter gently smiled as he brushed away a few tears in his eyes. "I love you guys so so much, thank you." He pulled them in for a hug as he squeezed them tight.

"I...can't...breathe!" Nathan screamed out, trying to get out of Peter's strong grip. He quickly let go as Nathan gasped for air. "Thank you!"

**———————————————————————**

MJ and Rosemary were busy frosting Peter's birthday cake as the doorbell rang. Nathan sighed, pausing his game as he hurriedly went to open the door.

"Hey Nath—" Megan was quickly cut off by Nathan slamming the door on her face. He rolled his eyes as he sat back down on the couch.

MJ walked up, frowning. "Who was that?"

Nathan shrugged, not taking his eyes off the screen. "I have no idea, she looked creepy so I closed the door."

MJ sighed, walking up to the front door as the doorbell rang again. She looked through the peephole as she shook her head at him. "Nate, it's just Megan."

Rosemary quietly laughed from the kitchen as she came in the living room wiping her hands from the frosting that had gotten on her. She sat by Nathan as MJ welcomed her in.

"I'm sorry about him." MJ awkwardly laughed. "Come in."

Megan shook her head. "It's cool, I'm sure he didn't mean it."

Nathan sat back, staring up at her as she said hello to them as she walked with MJ into the kitchen. "I totally meant to do that." He whispered so only Rose could hear.

Megan cleared her throat as she looked up from the floor to MJ. "Where's Parker? I have a small gift for him."

MJ frowned, eyeing the bag. "You do?"

Peter came down from the stairs as he messed up both Rosemary and Nathan's hair along the way. "Dad!!"

He chuckled as he turned the corner and was surprised to see Megan standing there with MJ.

"Megan," He widened his eyes. "I didn't expect to see you tonight. W-What are you doing here?"

Megan smiled widely at him. "I got you a present...Happy Birthday, Parker."

Peter slowly grabbed the gift bag from her hands as he looked inside, grabbing the small box. He put the bag down on the kitchen table as he opened the box. "Wow, it's a bracelet of a lion?"

"Mhm, you're a Leo so I thought of getting you a bracelet with your astrological symbol."

Peter smiled at her. "I love it, thank you."

MJ cleared her throat to get Peter's attention. "Rose and I made you a cake so if you could stay here. I'll take the present upstairs to our room." She said, lending out her hand in which Peter gladly gave to her.

She lightly smiled as she walked into the living room where she leaned towards Nathan so only he could hear. "Nate? Could you please take out the trash from the upstairs bathroom for me?"

When Nathan was about to complain, he noticed her sneakily holding out the bracelet to him. "Throw this in there while you're at it." She whispered.

Nathan smirked. "With pleasure." He said grabbing the bracelet from her hands.

"That's my boy." She smiled at him as she watched him run off upstairs.

"Em," MJ gasped as she turned around to see Peter behind her. "You know...I still haven't gotten my present from you, is there a reason why?"

MJ bit her lip. "Because I can't give it to you here...and trust me, it'll be alot better than any present you received today."

"_Oh_." Peter smirked as she laughed while walking back into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
  
  



	54. Chapter 54

🕷

**rose** nathan   
miles parker

**nathan **thanks  
for saying my  
government name  
**nathan **what's up ?

**rose **i need to tell  
you something  
**rose **it's kind of  
a secret

**nathan **you have  
a boyfriend ?

**rose **wtf no

**nathan **you better not  
or else i'm telling dad

**rose **mom and dad  
should've called you  
snitch benjamin parker  
**rose **it fits you perfectly

**nathan **and they  
should've called you  
assface parker  
**nathan **it fits  
you perfectly

**rose**

**nathan **lol  
what do you want ?

**rose **i wanted to tell  
you something exciting  
but i just got my feelings  
hurt nvm

**nathan **i'm  
literally down the  
hall why couldn't  
you just come in  
my room ?  
**nathan **i'm sorry

**rose **i can't i'm hurt

**nathan **i said i  
was sorry

**rose **whatever i don't  
really care anymore

**nathan **you're really  
confusing you know   
that ?

**rose **and you're really ugly  
you know that ?

**nathan **you're  
really asking to get  
your feelings hurt

**rose **alright we should  
stop because what i want  
to tell you is really important   
and i have to tell you  
before mom and dad get  
home or else this is going to  
have to wait another day  
but i really can't wait  
any longer

**nathan **should i  
be scared ? just come  
in my room

**rose **i can't

**nathan **just come

**rose **i can't

**nathan **why ?

**rose **because

**nathan **because ?

**rose **i have cramps  
and they really hurt  
so i could barely move

**nathan **i still  
don't know what  
you mean...

**rose **don't make me  
explain i'm pretty sure  
dad has told you at one  
point

**nathan **what has  
dad told me at one  
point ?

**rose **point

**nathan **???

**rose** oh god  
**rose** nate, what is this "." ?

**nathan **point ?  
period ? idk  
**nathan **WAIT

**rose **you're so slow

**nathan **now i remember  
what dad told me about  
this, he calls it 'shark week'  
**nathan **i'm sorry for being  
an a-hole to you i understand  
now

**rose **great, now can  
you come in my room ?

**nathan **omw 

**———————————————————————**

"I got you some chocolate from my hidden stash of candy," Nathan said handing handful of hershey kisses onto Rosemary's hand. "Dad also told me that women like chocolate during shark week."

Rosemary laughed awkwardly. She was so embarrassed. "Uh, thank you."

Nathan nodded as he threw himself on her bed beside her. "So, what did you have to tell me?

Rosemary sighed. "When you...discovered you had powers, what did you do?"

Nathan thought for a minute, grabbing one hershey kiss from her. "Well, there was a funny story Mom told me that when I was younger, she found me stuck to the wall but that's really all I ever did. When I turned...like eight? That was when I was wondering what was wrong with me and Dad talked to me about it and he told me that he had it, so I didn't have to be afraid of it."

Rosemary nodded as she looked at him to continue his story. "Dad helped me and asked if I had any questions about it, so he really calmed me down and Tony and the rest were really proud of me." He laughed. "Uncle Thor even offered me beer for being such a "_big boy_!" but that was when Dad knew to not have me near him."

She laughed while shaking her head. "I remember Mom actually trusted in him to feed me but as soon as she turned away, he replaced the milk with some beer. She stopped him in time, though."

"Are we getting off topic? I think we're getting off topic. What did you want to tell me?" Nathan frowned at her.

Rosemary sighed. "I have to show you something, but, just please don't tell Mom or Dad...especially Dad."

Nathan sat up, concerned. "What is it?" He watched her close the door behind her as she walked back to him.

"Don't get scared, okay?" Rosemary let out a shaky breath as her finger hovered over the button on her necklace.

"What are you doing?"

Rosemary pressed the button as the suit spread throughout her body, finishing around her head. She saw him step back, his eyes wide.

"Surprise?" Rosemary smiled but soon realized that he couldn't see it.

"WHAT THE FU—"  
  
  
  
  



	55. Chapter 55

🕷

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Nathan screamed, backing away from her. "ROSE, WHAT IS THIS?!"

Rosemary's mask slid off her face as she smacked his mouth. "Language, did you learn nothing from uncle Steve?! I told you not to freak out, now look at you! You're looking at me like I'm some kind of monster. Nathan, can you chill? Please?"

"How do you expect me to chill when you just changed out of nowhere? How did you do _that_? How are you like this? Why are you like this?" He said, trying to steady his breathing.

"Tony helped with the suit. He had it made for me because he knew I would need it incase Mom and or Dad were ever in danger—"

"Mom and Dad are in _danger_?!" He widened his eyes as he stopped pacing the room.

Rosemary sighed, shutting her eyes. "If they were _ever _in danger, I'm not saying they are. Listen–Can you stop freaking out, please? I need your help before Mom and Dad come home."

"Help?" Nathan frowned. "With what?"

**———————————————————————**

"You know?" Nathan said as they walked. "I think it's really unfair that you had an iron suit made when I got this handmade suit from Pepper."

Rosemary looked over at him. "It's still kind of cool though."

"Yeah, right. It's like I'm wearing pajamas. Can you believe Tony—a billionaire, genius inventor, and a hero—gave me a handmade suit instead of one like yours or Dad's? I know how much time and love she put into the suit...but still!"

She laughed as she threw her arm over his shoulder. "You know why, right? It's because you're just a kid. You won't be able to handle this stuff." She frowned at the place where he had stopped. "Where are we?"

Nathan sighed. "This is where Dad brought me to help me when he knew I had powers. The place seems scary but it's away from the people. No one passes by here anyways."

Rosemary looked at the surroundings being disgusted by the smelly dumpster and all the flies. "Nate, are you sure this is where Dad took you? This place is giving me bad vibes."

"Do you want me to help you or shall we find out how Dad feels about you doing this?" He smirked at her.

"_Don't_ you dare." Rosemary rolled her eyes. "Fine. What are we doing first?"

"Follow me." Nathan stood in front of the wall as he suddenly began to climb up to get to the top.

Rosemary watched him as climbed slowly but carefully. She pressed the button on her necklace as the suit spread throughout her body. "It's that easy, huh?"

She prepared herself to climb up the wall as she took a few deep breaths. She pressed her hands against the walls as she copied Nathan's same movements. "Nate!"

"There you go, you're doing it!" Nathan clapped from at top of the building. He bent down, lending out his hand for Rosemary to grab. "Grab my hand...I got you."

Rose grabbed his hand as he pulled her to the top with him. "Good thing I didn't look down. What else?"

Nathan nodded as he looked ahead of him. "I don't know if it'll work but we'll give it a try? Watch what I do, okay?" He shot a web onto a pole as he pulled himself from up the ground.

Rosemary watched on as he swung from pole to pole like Tarzan from branch to branch. He landed on the fourth building ahead from hers.

Nathan turned around to face her as he swung back to her. Rose stood there shocked. "You make these things look so easy...how?"

He shrugged. "It takes practice. Dad used to take me here everyday after school and I got used to it. Are you ready?"

"What if I fall face first on the ground, hm?" Rose eyed him. "This is dangerous."

"You'll be fine, I won't let anything happen to you. You have to know where you're aiming, did you see how I did it? You go from the pole to the right, to the left, to the right, to the left...blah blah blah. Do you get me?" Nathan looked up at her.

"I think so...Let me just try." Rosemary backed up as she got ready to run. Her mask slid on as she sprinted forward.

"_Thwip_ and release, remember that! Know where you're aiming at." Nathan yelled as Rosemary jumped off.

"Wait, wait, Nathan!" Rosemary screamed as she was falling, trying to get herself to stick to the walls. She shot a web out but it ended up only shooting straight up.

Nathan watched in horror as he suddenly looked to his right. Rosemary knew she was close to the ground as she shut her eyes to get ready for the hit as she suddenly felt herself flying back up.

She opened her eyes in shock that she hadn't yet hit the ground as she felt arms wrapped around her waist. She was put down as she looked away in embarrassment.

"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
  
  
  
  



	56. Chapter 56

🕷

Rosemary slid her mask off, carefully looking up at him. "Nathan was showing me what to do. We were just practicing—"

"_Practicing_?!" Tony raised his eyebrows. "You seem to not be doing great since about five seconds ago, you were close to falling straight to the ground if I hadn't showed up. What happened?"

She shut her eyes. "I freaked out. I didn't shoot the webs in time, I'm sorry."

Tony sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not only upset that you took the necklace without my permission but you lied to me that you wouldn't use it until you told your Dad. I'm going to need you to give it back—"

"No, wait!" Rosemary held her hand out with the other holding the necklace. "Give me a chance, please. Please? I told you why I needed this, please don't take this away from me."

Tony shook his head, pulling her close. "You're just like Peter, you know that? I'll give you another chance and I'll help you too, now that I'm here."

Rosemary chuckled. "Well, I am his daughter...and thank you, Tony, you won't regret this."

Nathan cleared his throat. "I just wanted to say thanks for coming just in time or else Rose would've been needed to be scraped from the floor like gum under a table. Can we get back to what we were doing now?"

**———————————————————————**

After many hours of practicing and Rosemary almost getting herself killed if Tony hadn't been behind her, she was finally getting used to it and finding things easier to do.

Nathan had the idea of throwing random objects at her as she swang to see if she could sense any danger coming towards her. Rose didn't know if he wanted to do it just to have an excuse to throw the things at her or if he was actually trying to help her.

"Alright, that's enough—" Rosemary sighed, webbing the trash lid against the wall. "You can stop throwing stuff at me now, I think I got it."

Nathan laughed. "I think that was the best part of this lesson. Can we go and get some chicken nuggets now? I'm starving."

Rosemary pressed the button as she was now in her regular clothes. "Me too, I–" She heard her phone ring as she pulled it out of her back pocket. "Oh my God, it's Dad!"

She looked at Nathan and Tony before she answered the call. "Hey, Dad."

"Hey, Rose. Is everything   
alright back home?"

Rose bit her lip, pacing around the roof. "Yeah, why wouldn't it be? Nate and I are just watching a movie. Where are you guys?"

"I just had a strange feeling. We're only five minutes away from the house but we'll be there soon, we just wanted to check up because we haven't gotten a single phone call from any of you." Peter sounded worried.

"No, we're fine." Rosemary shook her head. "Like I said, we're just watching a movie. We'll see you when we get home—I mean _you_! We'll see you when _you _get home. Love you, bye!"

She ended the phone call and looked to Nathan. "Mom and Dad are on their way home and I know Dad sensed something was wrong. They're very close so I don't know if we'll make it time so we could make it seem like we were there all this time—"

Nathan widened his eyes. "We're not going to make it in time! Dad is going to know something is actually wrong, what if he finds out about you?"

"He won't." She spat.

"I think this a great time to do what you learned, don't you think?" Tony interrupted them.

She looked at him. "You really think I can make it home swinging?"

Nathan nodded. "I think you can. I mean, you've done pretty well for the many hours we've been here, right Tony?"

"Exactly," He chuckled. "But if you do mess up, I'll be right behind you two incase you fall."

Rosemary pressed the button as she prepared to swing off the building. "In that case—" She pushed Nathan away from her path. "Race you home, loser!"

"Hey, no fair!" Nathan grunted, swinging behind her as he tried catching up.  
  
  
  



	57. Chapter 57

🕷

**itssienna ** _just posted a photo !_

♡ _liked by _**lorenzomccann, rosemary, **and 102 others.

**itssienna **bestfriends  
who adopt a puppy together,  
stay together 👭 meet our   
daughter, rienna! 🐶

\- by the way, we're not legal enough  
to adopt a puppy on our own but thank you to this guy for helping us **@peterparker **!!

_VIEW COMMENTS._

**rosemary **thank you  
for your service 🙋🏻♀️  
**@peterparker **<33

**peterparker **anything  
for you 👍🏼♥️

**daryaaa_ **hm,  
hm, "bestfriends"  
okay i see youuu👀

**lorenzomccann **  
rienna...i see what  
you did there lol

✧

**rosemary ** _just posted a photo !_

♡ _liked by _**peterparker, **  
**itssienna,** and 765 others.

**rosemary **my absolute   
favorite human being...i couldn't   
live without you✨ **@itssienna**

_VIEW COMMENTS._

**peterparker **...oh

**michellejones **💖

**jimenarojas **ugh  
you guys are so cute  
just date already

**rosemary **she deserves  
someone way better   
than me haha

**itssienna **i love  
youuuuu 🥰🥰

**———————————————————————**

**sienna **'she deserves  
someone way better than  
me' what was that all about?

**rosemary **what about it?  
it's the truth

**sienna **did you  
have to reply? you  
could've just not  
replied in the first  
place you know

**rosemary **well it's getting  
pretty annoying when people  
from school comment on each  
photo i have with you to 'just  
date already' when i don't  
see you like that

**sienna **annoying ?

**rosemary **yes, annoying.   
you know i love you but  
it will only be in a   
friendship type of way  
you know ?

**sienna **oh..okay

**rosemary **i don't want  
to hurt your feelings  
or anything it's just  
that i know you could  
find some other girl who's  
better than me

**sienna **fuck that

**rosemary **what ?

**sienna **you know,  
i found that comment   
really annoying too  
**sienna **i have to go

**rosemary **are you mad ?

**sienna **i'll talk  
to you later

**rosemary **i love you

**sienna **well, i love  
you more than a friend  
and it fucking hurts  
me to see that you don't  
realize that i don't want  
anyone else, i want you  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_MESSAGE ERASED._   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	58. Chapter 58

🕷

"Sienna? You haven't been responding to any of my calls or texts and I can't find you anywhere at school—" Rosemary ended the phone call as Lorenzo approached her. "Hey, have you seen Sienna?"

"Sienna?" He frowned. "Yeah, she's by the lunch court."

Rosemary sighed, thanking him before she had to excuse herself to go and see her. He gently grabbed her arm and pulled her back so that she was in front of him.

"Hey," He smiled. "I know you want to go and talk to her but, I've been meaning to ask...would you like to go out on a date with me?"

Rosemary widened her eyes. "What?"

**———————————————————————**

Rosemary tried finding Sienna again after lunch as she knew she was on the bleachers. During lunch, she ended up going to see what was up with her.

"What are you doing here, Rose?" Sienna spoke up, making Rose jump.

"Jesus, how did you know it was me?" Rosemary smiled, sitting beside her.

Sienna shrugged, not making eye contact with her. She scooted away from her before she spoke again. "What are you doing here?"

Rosemary sat closer to her as she lifted Sienna's chin so that she could look at her. "You didn't return any of my calls or texts, I just wanted to know if you were okay."

"I'm fine." Sienna whispered.

"Did you get mad at me the other day because of what I said?" Rosemary frowned at her. She noticed that her expression changed as if she remembered what she said. "Sienna?"

"No," Sienna finally looked at her. "I meant what I said about finding the comment annoying. I know who you like and you know about my sexuality. Believe me when I say that I've never looked at you as anything else but my bestfriend. That comment was really unnecessary and I'm sorry if it made you feel...weird."

Rosemary smiled, laying her head on her shoulder as she threw her legs over hers. "So, we're okay right? I hate when we fight, it messes up my whole day. Plus, you don't have to apologize—Jimena commented that, she's the one who has to apologize to me."

Sienna nodded. "True."

"Getting off topic, I have some good news.." Rosemary grinned, pulling away from her. "Lorenzo asked me out on a date."

Sienna made a disgusted look. "I thought you said that you had good news."

"S, this is good news...you know how much I've liked him and him finally asking me out after all this time? This is really _great_ news!"

"Congrats?" Sienna stood up, throwing her bag over her shoulder. "Have a nice date with him."

Rosemary grabbed her arm before she could leave. "Wait, I haven't told you the best part yet—you're joining us."

Sienna frowned. "What do you mean?"

Rosemary grabbed her hand as she had on the biggest smile on her face. "You know Sam? His bestfriend? Well, Lorenzo said that he wanted to really go out with me but then Sam interrupted us. He kept bugging and—"

"Rose, what about Sam?"

"He kept bugging and found out that Lorenzo and I were going on a date so he wanted to know if you would go with him and we would have, like, a double date?"

"Rosemary!" Sienna screamed.

"I felt bad for him! So, I told him that you liked him too and that you would definitely go out with him—"

"Gross! Rose, I don't like him! You know I don't like guys, why would you tell him that?! No, I'm not going on that stupid date."

Rosemary sighed. "Sienna, please? Do it for me, you know how badly I wanted this to happen to me."

"I'm sorry but no." Sienna shook her head.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"What are you, ten? I'm not going on that date, Rose." She pulled her hand away.

"We're going to watch a movie afterwards, you know that movie about the shark you've been dying to see?" Rose spoke up.

Sienna gasped. "_47 meters down?_"

"The new one that just came out?" Rosemary nodded. "Yes."  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	59. Chapter 59

🕷

Rosemary talked to herself locked in her bedroom as she tried to find a way to tell her parents that she was going on a date with Lorenzo and had to convince them—especially, Peter.

She let out a shaky breath as she opened the door and headed downstairs to find Peter, MJ, and Nathan snuggled up on the couch watching a movie.

"Dad? Do you know how much I love you?" Rose said, creeping up behind him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Peter chuckled, looking up at her. "What do you want this time, Rose?"

Rosemary frowned, shaking her head. "Nothing? A daughter can't tell her father that she loves him without wanting anything?"

Peter sighed, standing up as he headed into the kitchen. "You told me that last time and I ended up driving you and Sienna millions of miles just to see a creepy girl whisper into her microphone."

Rosemary burst out laughing. "She was singing, not whispering. I need to tell you something but I'm going to need you to sit down for this one."

He frowned, holding the bowl of popcorn close to him as he looked down at her stomach.

"Oh my God, Dad. No!" She gently smacked his arm. "I'm not pregnant!"

MJ rolled her eyes, coming up behind him. "Peter, you're an idiot. What did you want to tell us, Rose?"

Rosemary sighed, grabbing both their arms before dragging them into the living room and sat them down next to each other. Nathan paused the movie, curious to know what she was going to say. "How do I start this? You guys know how I'm not a little girl anymore, right?

"You're a girl," Nate mumbled with popcorn in his mouth. "And you're 4'9, so yes, so you're still a _little _girl."

"Nathan, hush, I'm speaking to Mom and Dad, not you." Rosemary spat. "Why don't you go to room? This conversation doesn't concern you, anyways."

He shook his head. "No way, I'm sure this conversation will be better than the movie we were just watching."

Rosemary returned her attention to Peter and MJ who were eagerly waiting to hear what she had to say. She knew she just had to say it. "I have a date tonight...with Lorenzo."

She heard Nathan choke on the popcorn kernel behind her as she just stared at MJ, completely avoiding eye contact with Peter.

"Who would want to go on a date with _YOU_?!" Nathan coughed. "This has got to be a joke! Did he lose a bet and had to ask you out as punishment or something?!"

Rose ignored him and shot a quick glance to Peter. "Dad?"

"You're not going." He looked up at before suddenly pulling away from MJ who frowned at him.

Nathan nodded. "I agree, stick to watching rom-coms and locking yourself in your room.

MJ got up from the couch, walking past Rosemary. "Peter, are you serious? You know she's liked this boy for years and he finally asked her out!"

He shook his head. "Does it look like I care? You're not going on any date with no guy! I'm your father and I'm saying _no._"

"Why not?! I'm at the same age you and Mom started dating, why can't I—"

"That's different. You just started high school and you don't want to be distracted with guys, do you? You're not going and I don't care what I have to do to have you not go on that date." He spat.

MJ got in between. "If he doesn't let you go, then I will. You can go on that date, Rose."

Peter widened his eyes. "MJ–"

"She deserves to go on a date with whoever she wants. Even if you say no–" Rose interrupted MJ.

"I already told him yes." Rosemary huffed, running upstairs.

**———————————————————————**

Rosemary jumped at the sound of the knock on the door as she sat up. "Dad, I'm sorry for what I said. I've thought about it and I'm not going anymore."

"Rose, it's me." MJ said, softly.

She slid off the bed as she opened the door. "I thought you were Dad who was coming in to yell at me after what I said."

MJ sighed. "Why aren't you getting ready for your date?"

Rosemary looked down. "Even if _you_ say yes, _he_ still says no. He's not going to let me go out with him or anyone else so why get ready?"

"What if I told you that he agreed to let you go out?" MJ grinned.

Rosemary looked back up at her, widening her eyes. "What?"

MJ sat down on her bed. "I tried to reason with him, telling him that you weren't the little baby he once sav–_held_...that you had to go on dates with guys at one point in your life. So, he agreed."

Rose tried containing her excitement. "_Really_?"

"Yes! Now, I have this dress that I've held on for forever and I thought about throwing it away but then I had you. Do you want to see it?"

Rosemary bit her lip. "Depends..is it hideous?"

MJ smacked her arm playfully. "No! I actually wore it when your father and I were in Prague. We weren't dating officially at the time but he took me on a stroll on the bridge. It's actually where I told him that I knew he was Spider-Man."

Rosemary smiled. "Well, let me see it!"  
  
  
  
  
  



	60. Chapter 60

🕷

Rosemary smiled at herself in the mirror as she was now ready for the date tonight. MJ came up behind her, wrapping her arms around her. "You look beautiful, yet you always do."

"Thanks," Rosemary grinned. "The dress is so pretty. I love it."

MJ grabbed her hand. "Sienna is downstairs waiting for you." They got out the door and headed down the hallway as Peter was having a conversation with Sienna. "Guys!"

Peter, Sienna, and Nathan all turned their attention to Rosemary who was awkwardly standing at the top of the steps. Rosemary sighed, smiling. "Alright, that's enough staring please."

She walked down the steps as she walked up to Peter. "Do I look okay?"

Peter laughed. "You look absolutely beautiful."

"_Beautiful_?" Nathan snickered. "You know it's not okay to lie to your daughter like that, Dad."

Rosemary rolled her eyes at him. "You're not going to ruin my mood tonight, Nate."

She headed over to Sienna who was admiring her, but tried not to show it. "You look amazing."

Sienna laughed. "I don't think so. This was Megan's dress when she was my age and she thought it was best for me to wear. But _you_...wow."

Rosemary laughed, looking down at herself. "Thank you."

They suddenly all heard the doorbell ring as Rose widened her eyes. "Oh my God, he's here." She turned around to head for the door before Peter stopped her.

He placed his cup down and cleared his throat. "Em, grab my gun. You know where it is."

MJ frowned, taken aback. "You don't have a gun...Honey, please be nice to him."

Peter waved at her. "Yeah, yeah." He ran a hand through his hair as he opened the door to reveal Lorenzo standing there with two bouquets of flowers. "Hey, Liam."

Rosemary groaned, laying her head on Sienna's shoulder. "He did not just-"

Lorenzo laughed, quickly holding the two bouquets in one hand as he stuck out his hand. "Good evening, Mr. Parker, I'm Lorenzo."

Peter gently smiled at him as he took his hand, squeezing it tightly as he watched Lorenzo's face twist in pain. "It's nice to meet you, Liam, come on in."

Rosemary quickly walked up to him. "Hi, Lorenzo. Dad? That won't be necessary, we really have to go."

"Don't you want to introduce him to your Mom and brother?" Peter frowned. "I thought it would be nice to know a little bit about him before he takes you out too, don't you think?"

Rosemary sighed. "Lorenzo..that's my Mom and my little brother Nathan—"

"It's Mr. Parker to you." Nathan said, giving him the side eye.

MJ smiled at Lorenzo. "Hi, it's nice to finally meet you."

Lorenzo smiled back. "These are for you," He said handing her the flowers. "And these are for you...roses for Rose."

Rosemary blushed. "Thank you."

Peter crossed his arms. "If you knew her well, you would know that those are not her favorite flowers. My wife likes dahlias and Rose likes lilies and these are not it."

"Oh!" Lorenzo surprisingly said. "Well, if I would've known I would've—"

MJ waved her hand. "Ignore him, they're beautiful and I really love them. Thank you, Lorenzo." She eyed Peter as she made her way into the kitchen.

"So, what made you go out with my sister anyway?" Nathan frowned. "Why her?"

Lorenzo smiled at him. "Um, well, I just really liked her. I've been wanting to take her out on a date but I've just been so nervous to actually do it."

"And where are you planning to take her? Actually them—Sienna is apart of this, as well. Where's her date?" Peter got closer to him.

"He, uh, we're actually going to go pick him up. We're going for a nice dinner and then to the movies."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? What movie?"

"_47 Meters Down_."

"You want to take them to a PG-13 movie? They're fifteen, may I ask how old you are?"

"I'm almost sixteen but I have a family member who works there and he'll get us in there, it's no problem." Lorenzo nodded. He looked away as Peter kept eyeing him. "O-Or, we could watch _The Lion King..._I've been wanting to see that anyways."

Peter sighed. "Talking about family, did your parents drive you here?"

Lorenzo shook his head. "No, I can drive. My adoptive parents knew I was going out, though."

Rosemary frowned up at him. "You're adopted?"

He nodded, returning his attention back to Peter. "Yes. They adopted me when I was just a newborn after my Mom gave me away and I've been with them ever since. I still get to see my biological Dad and he's really great but...I've been wanting to meet my biological Mom but we haven't been able to get in contact with her."

Peter nodded in return. "I'm sorry about that."

"You don't have to apologize. My adoptive parents are great, amazing actually. They raised me as their own and they've given me everything so, I appreciate them. I would just like to ask my Mom why she would ever give me away or why she never reached out?"

Rosemary noticed that the room got quiet as she cleared her throat and looked up at Lorenzo. "We should probably get going? Sienna, let's go."

"Aww, why? I was really enjoying this." She groaned, getting up from the couch. Rosemary shook her head at her as she looked from MJ and Peter. "I'll be back soon, okay?"

MJ came to Peter's side. "You guys have fun." She said, giving Rose a hug.

"It was nice to meet meet you all." Lorenzo said to them, waving goodbye as he held the door open for the girls.

"Did you know that Rose snorts when she laughs really hard? Did you know that she wouldn't stop wetting the bed until she was twelve? Did you know that she's really allergic to peanuts? Did you know—"

Rosemary came back and shoved Nathan inside. "That's enough, Nate, don't you think?!"

Peter grabbed the door before they had the chance to leave. "Liam, I want her back by eleven or else I'm going to have to bring my gun out!"

MJ came after him, slamming the door. "Peter! Can you stop saying you have a gun? The whole neighborhood heard you! You don't have a gun!"

"Well, he doesn't have to know that." He laughed. "Em, c'mon, that's the guy we let our daughter go out with. I had to scare him even just a little bit, did you see his reaction?"

"Both of you embarrassed her, that wasn't okay." MJ said frowning at both Peter and Nathan.

"Well, at least we know a little bit more of Liam." Peter shrugged.

"It's Lorenzo!" MJ groaned, walking upstairs.

Nathan and Peter both laughed as they high fived each other. "He was so nervous. He was sweating like crazy! It was great."

Peter laughed again, messing up Nathan's hair. "Hey, you stay here with your Mom while I go out, okay?"

Nathan frowned. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going out to do a small errand." He winked at him.

**———————————————————————**

"I'm sorry about my Dad and brother." Rosemary told Lorenzo as they were now seated at the chinese restaurant.

Lorenzo laughed, shaking his head. "Don't apologize. I think I kind of expected something like that to happen."

Rosemary looked over at Sienna and Sam who were seated two tables away from them. "Wow, they're really having fun." She chuckled, seeing that Sienna was picking at her food while Sam was almost done but there was no talking. "I've never seen Sienna so happy."

Lorenzo looked over at them. "Yeah, Sienna doesn't look miserable at all."

They both laughed as Rose tried to catch her breath. She kept calm until she suddenly spoke up. "I'm actually having a really good time with you."

He smiled at her. "Me too."

"It's crazy, I would've never–"

"_This is Breaking News, there has been a massive fire in Queens, New York where a huge building caught on fire earlier this evening. NBC __4'__s Wilfred James __is there live at the scene—"_

Rosemary tensed up, staring at the screen as Lorenzo tried getting her attention.

"Rosemary?" Lorenzo waved his hand in front of her face. "Hello?"

She blinked, staring at him. "Hm?"

He chuckled. "You were going to say something until you got cut off by the news...what were you going to say?"

"Oh," She suddenly stood up. "I just wanted to say that I really needed to use the restroom, can you excuse me for a second? I'll be right back."

"Yeah, Yeah, go ahead." He nodded as he watched her leave.

Rosemary hid behind the wall that was near the kitchen as she looked down at her necklace. "_This is finally your chance, Rose_." She quickly turned around to see Lorenzo eating alone and decided on going or not.

"I'm sorry." She whispered before leaving the restaurant from the back door.  
  
  
  
  
  



	61. Chapter 61

🕷

Sienna took a sip of her drink as she looked over at Rose and Lorenzo's table and wished she could be laughing with her instead of him.

She frowned, seeing a hand wave in front of her. She turned to look at Sam in front of her. "Are you going to keep looking at them or are you going to eat? Because if you're not going to eat, I'd gladly do it for you." He smiled.

She exchanged his empty plate for hers that had barely been touched and sighed. "Help yourself, Sam."

"I was actually joking—Are you okay?" He put his fork down. "You seemed off when you guys picked me up and you're the same way now. You haven't touched your food and you keep looking over at Lorenzo and Rose–"

Sienna eyed him, hoping he wasn't going to say her biggest secret out loud in this restaurant.

He watched her as he laid back in his seat. "It makes so much sense now, how am I figuring it out just now? I'm an idiot!"

She laughed. "You're now realizing you're an idiot?" She leaned down to whisper. "Sam, you better not tell anyone or else things are not going to go so great for you. This is a secret—"

He frowned. "I know it's a secret that you didn't tell me! Lorenzo and Rose ordered the spicy orange chicken and we ordered the regular one when you wanted the spicy one, you could've just said so! No wonder you keep looking over there. Don't worry, Sienna, I'll go order us some—"

Sienna grabbed his arm and pulled him back down to his seat. "I don't want anything!

He shook his head, laughing. "I was messing with you...Sienna, I know about you liking Rosemary."

She gasped, releasing her grip on him. "_You do_?" She watched as he pulled his seat closer to the table as he bent his head low so only she could hear.

"I mean, it's pretty obvious. I've seen the way you look at her. You practically drool over her and you don't even try to hide it. Does she know—"

"No," Sienna shook her head. "She doesn't...and she's never going to know. Well, not yet."

He nodded. "When are you going to tell her? Good thing we found something to talk about, this date was getting kind of boring. What's holding you back?"

Sienna looked over at Lorenzo. "Who do you think is holding me back?"

Sam followed her gaze as he nodded. "_Oh_."

"Yeah–" She suddenly turned around again to see Rosemary run off and head over to the back of the restaurant. She frowned, wondering what was wrong. "Uh, I'll be right back."

**———————————————————————**

Rosemary noticed the firefighters, newscast, and people screaming surrounding the building as she swung through the nearest window.

"Hello? Is anybody in here?" She yelled, looking around at the flames. She heard someone scream and she headed to where it came from. She kicked open the door as she noticed a boy alot younger than Nathan, sitting with his knees pulled to his chest as tears ran down his face. "Hey, kid, are you hurt?"

He seemed shy at first but then suddenly spoke up. "W-Who are you?"

"I'm—" When she was about to speak, she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey! Is anybody in here?!" Peter yelled. Rosemary widened her eyes as she got closer to the young boy.

"Listen, I can't tell you who I am now but you're going to have to trust me, okay? I'm here to help you get out of here safely. C'mon, you have nothing to be afraid of, I'll help you." Rosemary yelled so he could hear. "You don't have to be afraid of me, okay?"

The young boy nodded as Rosemary took him in her arms. She turned around to see Peter standing there.

"Who are you?"  
  
  
  



	62. Chapter 62

🕷

Rosemary tensed up but hurriedly headed over to the window. "There's no time for talking, Spider-Man, we have people to save." She jumped out, landing on the ground as the boy escaped her arms as soon as he saw his mother run to him.

As soon as Rose was about to swing back up, she saw Peter swing down with a young woman and boy in his arms. He gently set them down as the woman thanked him as she burst into tears. "They were the only ones left in there."

She nodded as she gave a small wave to the group of people before swinging away.

"Hey, wait!" Peter yelled, swinging away from the crowd of people who had begun to surround him. He noticed she moved quick as he tried to pick up the pace.

Rosemary panicked as she quickly landed on top of the building, while Peter landed behind her. She faced him. "Did you follow me to say thank you, Spider-Man?" She said, disguising her voice.

"For?"

"What do you mean? If I wasn't there to save the kid, he would've died. You were lucky I got there in time. A thank you would be nice, don't you think?" Rosemary crossed her arms.

Peter chuckled. "Thank you. Now, who are you? You know since you know who I am, I think it should be fair that I know who you are."

Rosemary sighed. "I'm...new to this. I want to keep my identity a secret, if you don't mind—"

"No, yeah, I get it...I've been doing it for years." He nodded. "For your first time on the job, you did spectacular. You managed to calm the kid down and got him to safety. That was amazing."

Rosemary grinned. "Thanks. It means alot coming from you. Now, I really have to go." Before he could say another word, she swung off as she left Peter standing there.

**———————————————————————**

Rosemary quickly fixed herself up as she got out of the bathroom. She frowned, noticing that there was barely anyone around as she got to the front of the restaurant.

She saw Sienna sitting there by herself as she didn't see Sam nor Lorenzo around. "Sienna?"

Sienna looked up as she sighed. "Rose, what took you so long?" She walked up to her as Rosemary looked at the table her and Lorenzo were sitting at but was now empty.

"Where's Lorenzo?" She whispered.

"He left. You were taking a long time in the bathroom and the restaurant was closing soon. The worker demanded they leave and so they did but I told them if I could stay and wait for you. You should've seen Lorenzo, he was so upset. What happened with you? Was it the spicy chicken?"

"He left? Why would he just leave me like that?" She frowned.

Sienna shrugged, grabbing Rose's hand and interlocking it with hers. "But, I didn't."

Rosemary pulled her hand away as she ran out the restaurant with Sienna right behind her. She accidentally bumped into someone and when she was going to apologize and walk off, the person grabbed her arm.

"Rose." Lorenzo said.

She turned around, tears in her eyes as she smiled up at Lorenzo. "I knew you wouldn't just leave me like that." She frowned when he didn't hug her back and she pulled away. "Lorenzo?"

He sighed, not making eye contact with her. "I told your Dad I was going to take you back home by eleven and I'm sticking to what I said."

He walked off as Rosemary stood there. She felt Sienna grab her hand as they followed him to his car. Rosemary sat up front with him as Sienna sat in the back.

The car ride was silent even when Sienna tried to lighten up the mood with jokes that she was getting off her phone. She gave up when even Rosemary wasn't laughing at any joke she had said.

They made it to Sienna's house first where Sienna had said that she would rather stay at Rosemary's through the night before Rose said that she wanted to be alone for the rest of the night.

"I had a good time," Rosemary spoke up when he stopped in front of her house. "I really did."

Lorenzo chuckled. "You mean, you had a good time in the bathroom since you were there for most of the date. I had a good time too, you know, with the egg rolls."

"I'm really sorry. I don't know, I guess something that I ate didn't make me feel so good? I really am sorry." She pouted.

He shook his head. "Nice excuse. You know, you could've just said that you didn't like me instead of hiding in the bathroom."

"No," Rose shook her head. "I _really _like you. I've never liked anyone as much as I like you. Do you think I would've agreed to go out with you if I didn't like you? I was just nervous, I guess. I'm sorry, I really am."

She looked down as she didn't get a response from him. She reached in her purse for some cash as she placed it in one of the cup holders. "Here's money that you wasted on me. You probably don't want anything to do with me anymore so I'm sorry. Bye, Lorenzo."

As she was about to leave, she felt him pull her back inside as he kissed her cheek. "I forgive you, Rose. I really like you too."

Rosemary blushed. "Yeah?"

"I'm going to throw up." Nathan suddenly said as Rose pulled away but hit her head on the way out. "I came out here before things got ugly, huh? Well, actually things were already ugly." He laughed at Rose.

Rose tried hitting him but he got out of the way quick. "It was just a kiss on the cheek, Nate. What are you doing here?"

Nathan laughed. "I saw that you got home and I wanted to get you before Dad did. Let's go inside or do you want me to tell Dad what happened right now?"

Rosemary cursed under her breath as she turned around to smile at Lorenzo. "Thank you for a good time. I'll see you at school on Monday?"

Lorenzo smiled back. "Definitely. Goodnight, Rose. Night, Nate." He waved.

Nathan frowned. "Excuse me? It's still Mr. Parker to you. You go out on one date with my sister and you act like you're apart of the family."

He laughed as he winked at Rosemary before driving away. She watched him drive away as she looked back down at Nathan. "_It's Mr. Parker to you_." She mocked. "God, you're annoying." She walked up to the house as he followed.  
  
  
  
  



	63. Chapter 63

🕷

**sienna **i would love  
to know what happened  
last night

**rose **lorenzo wasn't mad  
at me anymore and i   
apologized for what i did  
**rose **HE KISSED ME

**sienna**

**sienna **i wasn't talking  
about that...gross  
**sienna **i was talking  
about why you ran off

**rose **i ran off ?

**sienna **don't act  
dumb seriously

**rose **lmao it actually  
was the spicy chicken, i  
realized that me and  
spicy food don't go really  
well together

**sienna **says the one  
who ate a whole bowl  
of spicy noodles without  
feeling any sort of pain  
afterwards...  
**sienna **you're hiding  
something from me  
aren't you ?

**rose **dude what would  
i have to hide ? you know  
everything about me

**sienna **...true.  
are you sure because   
if i ever find out you  
hid something from me  
i would be so upset

**rose **lol do you want  
to come over ?

**sienna **if it's to  
talk about lorenzo  
i'll pass

**rose **no i just  
really want to see u

**sienna **you wouldn't   
last a day without seeing  
me, huh ?

**rose **i really  
don't think so

**sienna **alright  
i'm on my way

**rose **hurry

**———————————————————————**

MJ crawled over to Peter as he ran his hands through his hair. "Peter, you've been acting weird ever since you came back from that building that caught on fire..."

He shook his head, sighing. "It's nothing."

She frowned, rubbing his shoulders. "It must mean _something _if whatever you saw is making you so stressed. What did you see?"

"I saw...someone who   
looked just like me."

MJ laughed, taken aback. "You're telling me that you found your long lost twin? Wait—you have a twin?"

"No, MJ," Peter sat up. "I'm saying I found someone like Spider-Man...or actually a Spider-Girl? Spider-Woman. I don't know! Listen, her suit was just like mine. Who made my suit? Tony Stark."

MJ looked away from him. "So there's a Spider-Girl roaming around New York now? I think it's about damn time."

"You should've seen her, MJ, it looked like it was her first time saving someone but she did amazing. She swung away as soon as she let the kid down but then I went after her—"

MJ raised an eyebrow. "You went after her?"

"Let me talk, okay? I went after her but she seemed scared, she tried to lose me but she stopped herself. I tried to get her to tell me her name but she refused. It was all just crazy, MJ." He sighed. "All I know is that Tony _has _to have something to do with this."

MJ nodded. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to just talk to him about it? If you say you saw her wearing an iron made suit, maybe he did help her."

Peter crossed his arms, staring out the window. "Why would he help her? I don't know, I have this strange feeling..."

"Is someone jealous?" She smirked. "Jealous that they're not the only web slinging spider in the city? Hm?"

Peter chuckled. "I am not." He jumped into bed with her as he pulled her on top of him. She gave him another look. "I'm not jealous, MJ. Why would I be? I've been in this longer than she has. Do you know how beautiful you are?"

MJ laughed at the way he tried changing the conversation. "I hate you." She leaned down to give him a small kiss before he grabbed her face to deepen the kiss.

"Peter—" MJ pulled away. "We have two kids we have to feed. It's your turn to make dinner, remember?"

Peter frowned. "Rose and Nate both know how to feed themselves. We don't have to worry about us burping them anymore! C'mon—"

MJ got off him as she reached out her hand for him to grab. "Not now, Peter. Let's go."

He groaned, sliding off the bed as he ended up on the floor. He saw MJ laugh at him as he stood up before they both walked out of their bedroom.  
  
  
  
  



	64. Chapter 64

🕷

"Did you by any chance see the news report this morning?" Megan's father said, looking over at her from across his desk as she spun in her chair.

"_Spider-Man being replaced by this so called Spider-Girl after saving a kid's life? _Yeah, I saw it." She smiled.

He spit on the floor, frowning at her. "Why are you smiling? Don't you know what this means?" He got up to stop herself from spinning as he bent down to face her.

She looked up at him. "That means Rosemary got to be just like Peter. That wasn't the plan, was it? You know, I got to thinking...I don't want to help you get your revenge anymore."

He pulled away, not believing what he just heard. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me," She spat. "I realized that all this 'revenge' crap has nothing to do with me, I'm doing this for you and I don't want to be apart of it anymore. They haven't done shit but be nice to me and all I've done is try to ruin their lives, how is that fair?"

He ran his hands through his hair. "So, that's it?! You're done just like that?"

Megan just simply nodded as she stood up from the chair. "Forget about it, it's been what? Over ten years? It's ridiculous."

He chuckled. "And over the past ten years, you've been nothing but useless. Go home, Megan, I want you out of my sight." He turned away from her as she bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Good luck with plotting your revenge, you're really going to need it." She said, before leaving the room.

**———————————————————————**

Rosemary was outside with Noon and Tessa as Nathan joined her, running to her side. "I've read on the internet about this _Spider-Girl _coming to the rescue the other night. You know, the night that you went out with Lorenzo? That was you, wasn't it?"

She smiled. "Of course it was me, Nate. I've read all the comments and heard what people have said. They're happy that there are two heroes protecting New York and honestly...It's made me happy too."

"I bet. No one saw you, right? Lorenzo or Sienna?" Nathan frowned at her.

Rose shook her head. "No, I ran out the back of the restaurant and came back just in time. You know who saw me, though? Dad."

Nathan widened his eyes. "You're kidding. What did he say? Did he freak out? I'm surprised he didn't take away the necklace."

Rosemary rolled her eyes. "He saw me when I was in my suit, duh. I didn't dare show him my face or else he would've taken away the necklace. He tried to get me to say who I was, though, and I instantly got so scared so I dipped."

"Oh," He nodded. "Wait...he didn't recognize your voice?"

"The suit comes with unlimited webbing, it's bulletproof, it manages body heat, it can heal me if I ever get damaged, it has a police scanner and it's able to disguise my voice."

Nathan grinned. "That's so cool. Did you figure out what you're going to call yourself?"

Rosemary frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You know how they call Dad, Spider-Man? What do they call you?"  
  
  
  



	65. Chapter 65

🕷

Rosemary had begun to continue doing hero work even after the encounter with Spider-Man. He had gotten used to seeing her around more and more as they both helped each other out. Each time they finished with their duties, Peter would try and start a conversation with her but it only ended with Rosemary telling him to have a good day before swinging away.

The city had begun calling her _Spider-Girl_, which made Rose quickly correct them—saying that she was actually named _Spiderling. _It was actually a name Nathan came up with after them shouting different names at each other through their walkie talkies.

"Where did you get _Spiderling _from?" Rosemary frowned.

"Well," He cleared his throat. "I was playing with spider and I thought of web slinging and combined the two—_Spiderling_. It's great, isn't it?"

Rosemary thought for a minute before agreeing. "True...thanks, Nate. I'll let you go to bed now."

Nathan yawned. "Finally. I thought you were never going to decide on a name and we were going to keep going through the whole night. I'll see your ugly ass in the morning, night."

"Asshole."

**———————————————————————**

  
**rose **i'm currently  
crying while listening   
to taylor swifts new  
album wyd

**sienna **my dad just  
contacted me after five  
years wyd

**lorenzo **uh wyd

**rose **i keep forgetting   
your dads still around

**sienna **lowkey wish  
he wasn't

**lorenzo **may i ask  
what's wrong with   
your dad ?

**rose **you wanna  
tell him or should i ?

**sienna **you can  
tell him i don't care

**rose **her dad is an  
absolute piece of shit  
who left sienna,  
her mom, her sister when  
they were little only for  
him to cheat on her  
mom with another  
woman and sienna's  
wonderful mother   
actually forgave him only  
for him to do it again and  
this time her mom wasn't  
going to forgive   
him and kicked him  
out (as she should) and they  
haven't seen him since  
except for megan and  
now all of a sudden  
he wants to contact  
you ? bs

**lorenzo **damn wtf

**sienna **he's called me  
about 50 times but i'm  
still not going to answer   
no matter what

**lorenzo **maybe he wants  
to apologize ?

**rose **i don't know  
him but from what  
i heard you talk about  
him, he seems like an  
awful person like   
no offense but

**sienna **eh it's fine

**lorenzo **so what are  
you gonna do ?

**sienna **i'm still  
not going to answer him

**rose **kay that's  
settled i really have  
to go byeee

**sienna **go where ?

**rose** i have to go  
somewhere w my  
mom so

**sienna **ha "w mom"  
okay   
**sienna **you know for  
the past few weeks   
you've been MIA we  
barely even see you  
anymore

**rose **what do you mean  
we see each other   
everyday at school ?

**sienna **yeah only  
during passing periods  
**sienna **i'm saying is  
that we don't hang out  
anymore outside of school

**lorenzo **true 😔

**sienna **not you lorenzo

**lorenzo **wdym ? we all  
used to hang out well  
didn't we ?

**sienna **yeah when we  
were 10 but that's  
changed now

**lorenzo **??? explain  
to me how anything has  
changed

**rose **can you   
guys stop lmao you  
both are acting like  
brother and sister

**sienna **ew thank  
the lord we're not  
related

**rose **😂😂

**lorenzo **good  
thing i'm an   
only child  
  
  
  
  



	66. Chapter 66

🕷

"It's only the sixth week of the semester and you haven't made an effort to raise your grade up. You haven't been going to tutoring like I asked you to, have you?" Rosemary couldn't help but overhear her math teacher, Miss Garcia, question her classmate, Luna.

Luna looked down, biting her lip. "Well, no, but the only reason is because I want to hang out with my friends during lunch, why would I want to waste my time hanging out with a bunch of college nerds who make me even more confused than you make me? I'm not going to get any better at math, Miss Garcia, so why even bother?"

Miss Garcia looked up at her in disappointment as she looked behind her to see Rosemary shove her notebook in her backpack. "Rosemary, can I talk to you for a second?"

Rosemary was almost out the door before she turned around, looking from Miss Garcia to Luna. Garcia motioned for her to come to her desk as Rose did. "Yes, Miss Garcia?"

"Rosemary, you know you're one of my best students. I was wondering if you'd like to tutor Luna? She really needs it and I think you'll be a big help—"

"No, I don't need her help, you just need to teach the subject better." Luna frowned. "I don't need a tutor, Miss Garcia, please."

Rosemary looked over at Luna. "Um, Luna? No offense, but, Miss Garcia has been going over some pretty easy subjects—some that we've learnt in middle school. If you need some help, I'd be happy to tutor you. It's no problem at all." She gently smiled at her.

"That's wonderful!" Miss Garcia smiled widely. "There's a huge test on Wednesday and I want you to do your best on it, Luna. Thank you so much for helping me out, Rose."

Rosemary smiled back, looking over at Luna. "Luna, you can come over tonight so we could study for a bit...okay?"

Luna groaned, knowing she was never going to get out of this. "_Fine_." She stomped her foot as she threw her bag over her shoulder before walking out the door.

**———————————————————————**

Luna and Rosemary entered her bedroom as she closed the door behind her. "Just make yourself at home, Luna."

She nodded as she looked around her bedroom. "Your room is nice, I love the christmas lights hanging all around." She moved over to the mirror that was near the closet as Luna cocked her head to admire herself. Rosemary watched as she squinted at something that was taped to the mirror.

"Is this you and Sienna?" Luna frowned, taking out the small picture of Sienna and Rosemary.

Rosemary smiled. "Yeah, we took that when we had just become friends in kindergarten. I couldn't wait until we were out of school just so I could show off to everyone that Sienna was my bestfriend. I begged my Dad to take a picture of us...and, this was the result."

"You guys went from bestfriends to lovers, did your relationship change at all when you both got together or was everything the same?" Luna asked, seeing as there was more pictures on the mirror.

"_Lovers_? Sienna and I are just friends."

Luna widened her eyes. "Oh, it's just...I thought you guys were together because you guys are just so close. Seeing as the way you guys act towards each other, especially Sienna, I thought you two were together officially."

Rosemary shook her head. "Yeah, I sometimes hold her hand and kiss her cheek from time to time but that's just how we like to act towards each other. There's nothing going on between us." 

She sat on the bed as Luna gently placed the pictures back on the mirror before she sat next to her. "Hey, I'm sorry for what I said. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's fine," Rosemary sighed. "We should get to studying before it gets late. I'm going to the kitchen for some snacks, what do you want to drink?"

"Um, anything is fine." Luna smiled at her before Rosemary headed out the door.

She bumped into Nathan who had quickly gotten out of his room. "Rose, who's your new friend?"

"My friend, her name is Luna." Rosemary sighed as she moved past him and headed downstairs. She heard him follow her down as he spoke again.

"Do you think she has a sister my age?" He questioned as he watched her reach for two cups from the cabinet.

"I don't think so." She said, heading over to the fridge to take out the lemonade.

"Can you ask?"

"You know you're too young to date, Nate." Rosemary rolled her eyes. She had the two glasses of lemonade in her hands and a bag of chips under her arm.

"Can you just—" They both heard a scream upstairs as Rosemary gently put everything down before heading upstairs with Nathan behind her.

She entered her room, seeing Luna curled up on the floor. "Luna, what's wrong?"

"I don't know! There was a fucking loud knock on the window! There's someone by the window! It's a raccoon, I know it's a raccoon. Get it away!" Luna cried as Rosemary heard her mumble something that sounded like a spanish prayer.

Rosemary headed over to the window as Luna's prayer got louder. She moved the curtains, seeing Sienna laughing. Rosemary smiled, turning over to look at Luna. "It's just Sienna, don't worry."

She opened the window for her to walk through as Sienna's laughter filled the room. "I'm sorry for scaring you, Luna, I just thought it would be really funny and it was."

Luna sat up, crossing her arms as she looked away from her. Nathan shrugged, silently leaving the room.

"What are you doing here?" Rosemary smiled at Sienna.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Sienna looked at her.

"Can it wait until later? You came too early, I have a study session with Luna right now." Rosemary bit her lip.

Sienna looked over her shoulder, seeing as Luna was taking out her notebook and other books out of her backpack. "Oh, I didn't know. Well since I'm here already, I'll just play video games with Nathan, I guess?"

Rosemary nodded. "Yeah, you do that. It'll only be for an hour."

"Alright...bye." Sienna gave a small wave before leaving her room. She turned back to look at her before disappearing from her sight.

"We should get started," Rosemary sighed, turning to look back Luna. "Do you want—"

Rosemary heard the police scanner that on the bedside table mumble something that she couldn't quite hear anything but managed to make out the word 'hostage'.

Luna frowned. "Why do you have a police scanner?" Rosemary ignored her as she walked up to it, trying to hear it clearly.

"Do you want something to drink? Let me get you something to drink." Rosemary quickly said, leaving the bedroom.

"Rose, you already brought drinks! Hey!" Luna yelled out but Rosemary headed downstairs.

"Rosemary?" Sienna walked out and followed her. "Where are you going?"

"Out." Rosemary said. "Do you mind taking care of Nathan while I'm out and try to help Luna with her math homework? I might take a while."

Sienna smiled. "Alright, go get 'em, Spiderling."  
  
  
  



	67. Chapter 67

🕷

"Y-You know?" Rosemary stepped away from the door, staring carefully at Sienna. "How do you know?"

Sienna raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. "Because you just told me." She laughed as she could see Rose's face turning red.

"What—" Before Rosemary could say anything else, the front door swung open revealing MJ carrying grocery bags in both her hands.

"For someone who has their phone on them at all times, you didn't answer my call—go take out the rest of the bags from the trunk." MJ sighed, walking past her while saying a quick hello to Sienna.

Rosemary nodded. "Where's Dad?"

MJ set the bags down on the kitchen table as she turned back to look at Sienna before looking over at Rosemary. "He forgot to get something from the store so he went back."

Rosemary sighed, knowing he actually went to go handle the hostage situation. She went outside with Sienna following her.

"Your Mom doesn't know, huh?" Sienna said, tapping on Rose's shoulder to get her attention.

She shook her head. "Both of them don't know. The only ones who know is Nathan and my Grandpa Tony, he actually helped me....and the rest of the Avengers, obviously."

Sienna sat on the trunk. "Wow, I'm actually hurt I wasn't the first one you told." She pouted. "I'm supposed to be the person you tell everything to."

Rosemary silently laughed. "I'm sorry. I thought it would be dangerous for you to know...I don't know." She shrugged.

"Dangerous?"

Rosemary shook her head. "Forget it."

Sienna smiled at her. "Don't you have to go save some people? All this talking and I completely forgot that you have to go and deal with the hostage situation!"

"I think Spider-Man can deal with it on his own."

They both heard the front door shut as they both watched Luna stomp out. "Thanks alot for helping me with my math homework, Rose. I really needed it. You know, you could've just said that this was a really bad time for me to come—"

"Luna, I forgot about that, I'm so sorry! If you want we could start now—"

Luna scoffed. "It's already too late, Rose, and I have things to do. Hopefully you don't run out on me again because I have to do well on the test on Wednesday or else I'm going to tell Miss Garcia that you didn't bother helping me at all."

"Maybe if you stayed off the phone of yours talking to Mateo, you would be passing." Sienna said. "What better things do you have to do, Luna? Make out with your boyfriend all night? Which one is it tonight? Mateo or Raymond?"

Luna's face turned red. "How do you know about Raymond?"

Sienna smirked. "I have pictures of you and him making out on the tennis courts. You won't tell Miss Garcia anything but amazing things about Rose and I won't tell Mateo or anyone else anything, got it?"

"_Fine_." Luna sighed. "Rosemary, I'll see you on Saturday if you don't run out on me again?"

Rosemary smiled at her. "Yes, I promise I won't run out on you again. I want you to do better in math and graduate high school with the rest of us and I promise I'll help you understand the subject."

"Thanks." Luna smiled back, avoiding eye contact with Sienna. "Have a good night. Oh, and tell your brother that my sister is not looking to date anyone right now so if you could tell him to stop asking...that would be fantastic."

Sienna burst out laughing while Rosemary struggled to contain it. "I'm really sorry about him."

Luna waved goodbye as she walked off. Rosemary turned back around to see Sienna still laughing. "Your brother is ten years old, why does he want a girlfriend that bad?"

"Who knows? C'mon, my Mom is probably wondering why we're taking so long." Rosemary said, taking a handful of bags while Sienna grabbed the rest.

"I still get to stay, right?" Sienna questioned.

Rosemary thought for a moment. "Actually, I don't think so. If you want you could chill on the tree until everyone's asleep and I'll sneak you in, okay?"

Sienna sighed. "Like always...I'm taking these because I get hungry while I wait." She said, taking a bag of chips.

"Fine." Rosemary laughed. "I'll see you later."

"Love you." Sienna blew her a kiss before climbing onto the tree.  
  
  
  



	68. Chapter 68

  
🕷

"Did you go and see him?" Megan whispered, leaning against the door to Sienna's room.

Sienna looked up from her homework, tapping the pencil on the notebook. "Yeah, I did...why?" She watched as Megan rolled her eyes before entering her room.

"Did you not listen to me at all? I told you that I didn't want you going to see him, but there you go—"

"I tried to reason with him," Sienna put her notebook down. "I told him that he was going to hurt the family of the girl I loved and I didn't want to be apart of it. I told him to forget about because it's been _sixteen_ years and he was being really ridiculous that his plan was going to work if I went to his side but...I couldn't do that to Rosemary." Sienna went up to Megan. "I told him...that I would never be like you."

Megan smirked. "I can't believe you're still holding onto the idea that Rosemary would ever like you back. You're delusional, you know that?"

Sienna rolled her eyes, sitting back down on the bed. Megan walked up to her, leaning down to face her. "Rosemary will _never_ like you...get that through your thick little head. Rosemary will never—"

Sienna suddenly slapped Megan, making Megan cup her cheek in horror. "Fuck you. I'm tired of listening to you, I'm tired of obeying you. I hate you!"

Megan pinned Sienna down on the bed, having her in a chokehold. Sienna clawed at her face as she screamed in pain. "Say that again, I fucking dare you to say it again."

Sienna gasped, trying to get out of Megan's strong grip on her. "I...h-hate—" Megan tightened her grip on her as she watched her eyes roll back.

Megan felt someone tug hard on her hoodie as she fell back as the person tried to get her to release Sienna. She let go, watching Sienna cough with tears in her eyes.

"What is going on here?" Their mother signed, holding on Sienna. Megan shook her head at her as she still stared at Sienna.

"You tried to kill me," Sienna looked at her with tears streaming down her eyes. "You were willing to kill me...and that makes me hate you more than I already do. Go to hell." She came after her again before her mother stopped her.

Megan quickly stood up, shoving her hands in her pockets, not leaving her spot.

"I hate you and Dad so much, I wish I hadn't been born into this fucked up family and I wish you weren't my sister. Y-You've used me ever since I was five," Sienna cried out. "And I was so stupid to listen to you. You made me steal the ring, you made me give Rosemary your number to give to her Dad, you used me to get close to them. I sometimes wish we never went into that toy store and you wouldn't have found her Dad. I fucking hate you."

Sienna got up from her mother's hold as she took off her sweater. "I know Rosemary doesn't like me back but that doesn't mean I wouldn't do anything in my power to protect her from anyone or anything, she's still my bestfriend."

"Anything?" Megan finally whispered. "Even going against your own father?"

Sienna looked down, wiping away the tears from her eyes. "Yeah...even going against _both _of you."  
  
  
  
  



	69. Chapter 69

🕷

Rosemary and Sienna hadn't seen each other since Sienna had found out about Rosemary's secret. They were currently on facetime and Rose knew Sienna wasn't acting herself.

"Why is your face so close up to the camera? It's so close I can see up your nose." Rosemary laughed.

Sienna simply shrugged, changing the conversation. "What are you doing tonight?"

Rosemary returned her attention back to her as she looked away from what was happening on the television. "Guess what me and Nate are doing? We're babysitting Ned and Betty's baby. My parents and them are going on a double date or whatever and we have to babysit."

Sienna nodded. "Sounds fun, you're great with kids."

"He's so cute, Betty says he's calm so hopefully he doesn't cause us so much trouble. You know you're welcome to come over if you want to help, I'm sure they'll pay you too." Rosemary smirked.

Sienna sighed. "I can't. I have to stay with my Mom tonight...for something important. You and Nate will do great without me."

Rosemary fake cried, pouting. "Boo, you're lame."

Sienna laughed. "I'm sorry but I can't cancel this."

Rosemary suddenly looked away, hearing her name being called from downstairs. She turned back to Sienna. "Hey, I gotta go. Baby Aiden is here. If you change your mind, you're always welcome. Do you think you're still coming tonight?"

"I don't think so," Sienna shook her head. "Good luck with the baby." She smiled at her before quickly ending the call.

Rosemary frowned at her phone before Peter shouted for her to come down again. She got off the bed before running out the door and headed downstairs.

She saw Ned talking with Peter while she saw MJ with Aiden while holding the baby. "Hey guys." Rosemary waved at Ned and Betty.

"Holding him is kind of making me want another one," MJ pouted, looking over at Peter. "Parker, what do you think?"

Peter chuckled. "I've been wanting another one since Nathan was three. I'm ready for another one."

They all laughed as Nathan disagreed. Rosemary walked up to MJ, grabbing Aiden's small hand while making funny faces at him.

Betty was quickly going over the instructions that she had specifically for Aiden as Rosemary tried to memorize them all. "He's a very calm baby, so we don't think he'll be a problem to the both of you...but if he does, just call Ned or me and we'll both be home right away."

Rosemary nodded, cradling Aiden in her arms. "Got it. You guys enjoy your dinner, Nathan and I got it under control."

"If we don't have it under control by the time you guys get back, are we still getting paid?" Nathan raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes...you guys are still getting paid." Betty smiled at him.

They said their goodbyes as Rosemary walked them to the door. She held Aiden close to her as he tried to escape from her arms while trying to reach for Betty.

"Mama is going to back, okay? We're going to have a great time! Aren't we going to have a great time, Nathan?"

Nathan eyed her. "Not if you're going to keep doing that baby voice we're not."

Rosemary ignored him as she sat on the couch with Aiden on her lap. He started to become fussy as he slipped from her arms as she carefully placed him on the floor for him to crawl.

He began to crawl away from her as he stared up at Nathan. Rosemary laughed at the way they stared at each other before Aiden looked away. "Ha!" Nathan grinned. "I won."

She followed him closely from behind as Aiden crawled all over the place. "Hey, Nate?" Rose called out. "Do you think Mom was serious about her wanting another baby?"

"Hopefully not." He shouted back.

"I don't know, I think it would be nice to have a baby in the house, a baby sister would be nice wouldn't it?" She smirked.

"If they wanted to have another baby, they would've had another baby already don't you think?" Nathan sighed.

Rosemary grabbed Aiden before he got upstairs as she tickled him making him laugh. They came back to the living room. "I don't know, they could also adopt too."

Nathan swallowed, avoiding eye contact with her. "Why don't we take the baby outside?" He quickly put the controller down as he stood up.

Rosemary shrugged, following him out the door that led to the patio. Nathan saw Noon and Tessa as he led them both into the part of the backyard that was meant for them.

"Look at the doggies." Rosemary said to Aiden pointing to them. She got closer to them as she called out for Noon. Aiden tried to pull himself higher away from the dog as he cried. "Aiden, it's okay." Aiden buried his face in her neck as he was pulling on her hair.

Nathan laughed. "Looks like someone's afraid of Noon."

Rosemary pouted walking off as she showed him the flowers that both her and MJ planted. Nathan was suddenly behind her. "We're just going to show him some flowers? This is boring."

"Well, what do you think we should do?"

**———————————————————————**

"Here comes baby Aiden!" Nathan yelled out, making car noises as he pushed Aiden in the laundry basket. He screamed in excitement as he clapped.

Rosemary smiled. "Nate, be careful with him." She watched him push him around again while spinning him a couple of times.

"I could do this all night," Nathan laughed. "Can you believe we're getting paid to push him around in a basket? We should start a babysitting business."

Rosemary raised an eyebrow. "A babysitting business? Do you really want to do that? The same person who doesn't want Mom and Dad to have another baby..."

"We're going to be taking care of _other_ people's babies, not our own sibling. I'm all for it."

"Yeah," Rosemary grabbed Aiden from inside the basket. "No thanks. Can you hold him while I prepare him a bottle?"

Nathan carefully grabbed him from her arms as he headed upstairs to his bedroom. Rosemary went into the bag that Betty had prepared for them as she took out the bottle with the formula.

She shook the bottle, waiting for it to mix. "ROSEMARY!" Nathan screamed out making Rose jump. She ran upstairs, walking into Nathan's bedroom.

"Oh my God—"

"HE POOPED ON MY BED!" He screamed.

Aiden cried as Rosemary walked up to him. "Jesus Christ, how does this happen?" She carefully picked him up, avoiding the rest.

"HE POOPED, ROSE. ITS WHAT BABIES DO IF YOU DONT KNOW, ITS. ALL. OVER. MY. BED!"

Rosemary covered Aiden's ears. "Can you shut up? You're scaring him. He must've done it before and we didn't even check if his diaper was full. Get the sheets off and throw it in the dirty laundry and check if he didn't get any on the clean laundry."

"Heck no! I'm not touching that!" Nathan said, making a disgusted face.

"Would you rather bathe him?" Rosemary asked.

He groaned. "I'll never forgive you for this, Aiden. I thought we were buddies."

Rosemary laughed, walking out the door and across to the bathroom. She came back, smirking. "Do you still want to do that babysitting business?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	70. Chapter 70

🕷

**lorenzo **hi

**rose **hi

**lorenzo **wassup

**rose **wassup

**lorenzo **are you  
copying me ?

**rose **are you  
copying me ?

**lorenzo **stop it

**rose **stop it

**lorenzo **rose

**rose **rose

**lorenzo **i just wanna  
ask you something and  
you're over here copying  
me can you stop please ?

**rose **i'm so sorry

**lorenzo **lol you're  
good, wyd ?

**rose **i just finished  
babysitting lmao you ?

**lorenzo **i just  
got out of the shower   
**lorenzo **what are you  
doing after school  
tomorrow ?

**rose **i have no  
idea, coach canceled   
practice so i guess i'm   
going to try and hang out  
with sienna

**lorenzo **i'm having  
this birthday party  
tomorrow and i would  
love it if you came

**rose **idk if my  
parents will let me

**lorenzo **does  
your dad still  
hate me ?

**rose **he still refers  
to you as liam, what  
do you think ? lmao

**lorenzo **at least  
he didn't take his  
gun out on me haha

**rose **lorenzo, he  
doesn't own a gun lol  
he just said that to  
scare you😂  
**rose **i don't even  
think he knows  
how to use one lmaoo

**lorenzo **wooww  
he really did get  
me scared and everything

**rose **eh i would  
still be scared of  
him, he gets  
over protective when  
it comes to me so  
who knows what he's  
capable of doing

**lorenzo **i'll  
remember that  
**lorenzo **but  
your mom liked  
me, she would let  
you go wouldn't she ?

**rose **yeah but it's  
all up to my dad   
at the end  
**rose** but i'll ask for  
you

**lorenzo **great

**rose **great

**lorenzo **here we  
go again

**rose **wait i forgot  
to ask can sienna come ?

**lorenzo **i already  
asked, she said she's  
going to be busy   
tomorrow and she won't  
be able to go

**rose **what the heck

**lorenzo **yup

**rose **she said she  
was busy ? with what ?

**lorenzo **you're  
her bestfriend   
aren't you ? i thought  
you guys told each  
other everything

**rose **well i guess  
not everything.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	71. Chapter 71

🕷

Rosemary entered through the front door, holding the birthday present for Lorenzo close to her as she made her way through the group of people she barely recognized.

"Hey, you made it," She suddenly bumped into Lorenzo who smiled down at her. "I guess your Dad likes me after all."

He gave a small squeeze as he hugged while she hugged back. "Not exactly. He doesn't know I'm here but my Mom let me come."

Lorenzo nodded, motioning her to follow him. "Do you want anything? I could get you something to drink?"

"Um, soda is fine." Rosemary waited near the wall as she felt someone poke her. She turned around to see Sam smile at her. "Hey, Rose."

"Sam, hey." Rosemary went in for a hug in which he returned. "It's good to see you. I think we haven't seen each other since that double date, how are you?"

He shrugged. "I'm alright. Sienna didn't come with you?"

Rosemary shook her head. "No, she's busy...I think it has to do with a family issue? I don't know."

He bit his lip, looking away before he grabbed her shoulders. "Rose, whatever you do—try to listen to Sienna. Look at her carefully and try to understand her, do you get me? There's something you don't know—"

"Is there something you know about her that I don't?" Rosemary frowned.

Sam gently let her go, sighing. "Have a great time tonight, Rose. It was really great to see you." Before Rosemary could stop him, she felt someone grab her.

"Do you want to go outside?" He said handing her a cup of soda. She nodded as they walked past the people she barely recognized.

They headed over to one of the benches by the pool as Rosemary sat in one next to him. Lorenzo smiled at her before taking a sip of his water. "That's a really nice necklace, where'd you get it?"

Rosemary gently grabbed the necklace. "It was a birthday present from my Dad. He knew I liked lily flowers so he bought me this."

"I saw your Mom had a flower necklace on her neck when I met her, I'm guessing he got her that one too?"

"He did," Rosemary nodded. "He did."

They stayed quiet, watching his friends doing flips into the pool. Rosemary turned to look over at Lorenzo. "Are your parents home at all?"

"No," He shook his head. "They're at a family dinner and they let me throw this party."

Rosemary nodded, before hearing a notification pop up on his phone. She couldn't turn away from it as she glanced over to it on his lap. It wasn't the notification that had her wonder—but it was _who_ was on his lockscreen.

"Who is that?" Rosemary questioned. "On your lockscreen, I mean?"

"Oh," He laughed. "It's a picture of my biological mom. This is the closest I've known to seeing what she looks like. Her name is Megan."  
  
  
  



	72. Chapter 72

🕷

Rosemary gasped, finally seeing the same facial features as Megan on Lorenzo. She quickly stood up almost spilling her drink. "I have to go."

"What?" Lorenzo frowned, running after her. Rosemary was already inside, pushing past the people while softly apologizing as she made her way out the door. "Rosemary!" He grabbed her hand.

"Lorenzo, I'm sorry, I have to go!" Rosemary screamed, pulling her hand back.

Before she ran off, she still heard him call out to her. "Why do you keep doing this to me? I expect a great night with you but you always run off to do something else. If you were busy, you could've just said so instead of leading me on. It's my birthday and all I want to do is spend it with _you_. You're acting strange ever since you saw the lockscreen, why? Do you know her?"

"It's not that," Rosemary swallowed. "I really have to go—"

Lorenzo sighed. "Go, Rosemary."

Rosemary suddenly ran back to him, kissing him on his cheek. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

**———————————————————————**

"Am I late to the party?" Rosemary perched on top of the light pole, looking down at the thugs wrapped in web as Peter webbed one guys mouth.

Peter looked up at her. "Yeah, you kind of are. I needed some help."

Rosemary raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that? You seem like you handled things pretty well here without me. Have you called the cops?"

"Yeah, I did. They're on their way."

"Well then, I guess there's no reason for me to be here anymore. Night, Spider-Man." Rosemary webbed herself on top of the building as she heard Peter land behind her.

"Wait—" Peter said. "I'm not letting you leave again until you start answering some questions."

Rosemary chuckled. "I don't have time to answer some questions, I have a party to go back to."

"I just thought it would be nice to know who's helping me out with the crime in this city, you know?" Peter was now in front of her. He slipped his mask off. "Please, just tell me who you are."

Rosemary backed up, ready to swing away before Peter grabbed both her wrists. "I really don't want to hurt you, but you leave me no choice."

"I don't care if you reveal to me your identity, do you think just because you did it...I would reveal mine?!" Rosemary screamed, raising one leg before hitting him near his crotch.

Peter groaned, letting her go. "Well, that's what I thought." He ran after her, knocking her down on the ground.

"Get off me!" Rosemary screamed. "You really don't want to do this."

Peter pushed her arms down, seeing the necklace. "Hm, that necklace looks exactly—"

Rosemary managed to push him off, crawling away as she was ready to jump. Peter came after her again, grabbing her wrists more tighrly this time before slamming her down on the concrete floor. "_Who are you_?!"

She couldn't keep hiding anymore. She moved her hand to her necklace. "Dad, it's me!" She pushed the button, the mask slipping away. "It's me!"

Peter frowned. "Rosemary?"  
  
  
  
  



	73. Chapter 73

🕷

Peter quickly got off of her, breathing heavily. Rosemary sat up, pressing on the necklace as the whole suit slipped off. "Oh God, I thought you were going to kill me."

Rose stared at him, seeing that he still couldn't believe what he had seen. "Dad, don't look at me like that please—"

"How am I supposed to look at you, Rosemary? All this time I've been fighting with Spiderling, I've been actually fighting with you! My _daughter_ has been doing all this crazy sh—all this stuff and I had no idea." Peter shook his head, running his hands through his hair. "You were in danger so many times and I had no fucking idea."

Rosemary slowly walked up to him. "Look at me, I'm still alive aren't I? We've both saved each other's lives during missions, that's amazing—"

"No," Peter spat. "None of this is amazing at all. Where did you get the suit...from Tony? He knows about this? God, your mother is going to be pissed when she finds about this, you know that? You're going to be answering a whole bunch of questions when we get back home."

Rosemary smiled. "We'll see about that. Race you home?" She said, pressing the necklace again.

Peter eyed her. "We're taking the bus, let's go."

**———————————————————————**

Peter entered the house furiously as Rosemary hurried behind him. She didn't know what Peter was going to do, but she was terrified.

"Michelle!" Peter yelled. He went over to the kitchen, not seeing her around. "Nate, where's your mother?"

MJ was on the stairs, wrapping her wet hair with a towel. "What's going on?"

Peter pointed to Rosemary. "Show her. Show her what you've been hiding from us."

Rosemary sighed. "I don't want to do that in here. Okay, listen—I'm Spiderling. I'm the new "Spider-Man" that everyone's been talking about. I have the suit and have all these abilities with a push of this button because of Tony Stark. He's the one who understood me and made me this suit."

MJ silently chuckled, looking at Peter. "I knew it. I knew it had to be Rose."

"I knew it too," Nathan stood up. "I've known since the beginning."

Peter frowned at Nathan, crossing his arms. "Are you saying you knew about Rosemary and you didn't tell us?"

"Because we knew that this is how you would react!" Rosemary yelled. "I knew you would say it was dangerous, that I was too young, that I couldn't handle the things you do but guess what, Dad? I can and maybe even better than you. Did you forget that you were the same age as me when you started doing all this?"

Peter shook his head.   
"That's different—"

"Why? Because I'm a girl and I wouldn't be able handle it?" Rosemary raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not, I just don't want to see my daughter get hurt! You being Spiderling and being in all these dangerous situations—I made a promise.." Peter clenched his jaw. "To myself that I wouldn't let anything happen to you and that is what I will continue to do but not if you keep doing the things you're doing."

MJ was now in between them both. "Hold on, you both a point. Believe me, I love the idea that there's a Spider-Girl helping out the city and it's also dangerous for her," She nodded. "But! You've been doing this for almost a month and you know how to defend yourself even before and you come home without a scratch. Peter, like Rose said, you've been Spider-Man since you were fifteen which is the exact age she is. Give her a chance, this is freaking amazing."

Peter furiously shook his head. "No, absolutely not. I can't believe Tony was apart of all this and gave you the necklace I didn't want him to give you."

"Dad, just _please _trust me on this? I don't want us to fight over this. I'm sorry I kept this a secret for awhile but I'm just glad that you guys know now. I've done great with being Spiderling and even _you_ told me that when you didn't know it was me. Nathan and Mom are on my side about this...what about you?"  
  
  
  



	74. Chapter 74

🕷

Peter knocked on Rosemary's bedroom door as she was busy editing one of her vlogs. "Rose, can I talk to you for a second?"

"If it's about me being Spiderling—I've heard you scream it all before earlier and I don't want to hear it again." She sighed, sitting on the bed. He sat next to her, chuckling.

"I'm sorry for screaming at you. It's something I shouldn't have done." He cleared his throat. "I just...I just couldn't believe that the person I was fighting with was my own daughter. When I saw the mask slip off you—"

Rosemary chuckled. "I did not want you finding out—at least, not the way you did but, Dad, you got a tad bit aggressive and I just couldn't take it anymore. Even when I tried and hit you _there_, sorry about that by the way, I thought, maybe I should just slip the mask off and he'll see that it's me? And that's exactly what I did."

"So that was you all this time, huh? The one who stopped the robbers? The police chase? The one who saved the kid from the burning building?"

Rosemary nodded. "That was me. Listen, Dad, I really am sorry for not telling you. The day you and Mom got home drunk really made me so agitated that something happened to you guys...so I went to Tony the next day and he already had the necklace in his possession for me, and so I did this for protection—to protect Nathan and I if something happened to Mom...or even you."

"Rose, do you know who I am?" Peter chuckled. "Hey, I'm so sorry I was so rough on you, I just don't want to see you get hurt, you know? All your life I've been protecting you and I don't want to see you get hurt doing the things I do. I got bit by a spider, I got my powers and I had no choice! Do you know why I got mad? You chose this, you wanted to be apart of this superhero life—and all I ever wanted was for you to live a normal life. I love that you want to protect yourself and your brother but as long as I'm Spider-Man, we're all going to be okay. I love the idea that my own daughter is Spiderling and that doesn't change the fact that I'm still so proud of you but we're going to be okay."

Rosemary pouted. "Okay then, can I just be Spiderling only when there's actual trouble or when you need help? We worked great together, you can't deny that."

Peter smiled. "Eh, I'll think about it. I'll leave you so you can go back to whatever you were doing."

He got up from her bed, messing up her hair as Rosemary spoke up. "Wait, Dad?"

"Hm?" He turned back around.

"I love you." She wrapped her arms around him as he hugged her back.

"I love you too."  
  
  
  



	75. Chapter 75

🕷

**rosemary ** _just posted a photo !_

♡ _liked by _**peterparker, michelleparker **_and 254, 190 others._

**rosemary **when your bestfriend  
starts going MIA and now you're  
forced to hang out with your  
little brother * face smack *

_VIEW COMMENTS_

**michelleparker **i love you  
guys so much💖💖

**rosemary **love you mama 💘

**peterparker **nathan's  
almost eleven but he's  
already taller than you 😂😂

**rosemary **shush he's  
standing on a brick so  
that makes him taller

**user1 **your brother  
is ten ? how...

**user2 **happy early  
birthday nathan! two  
more years and you can  
be on insta and we can   
talk😏

**rosemary **um...blocked

**bettyleeds **i really  
delivered that kid on  
the left wow i miss  
you guys so much😘

**rosemary **miss you💘

**———————————————————————**

**26 VOICEMAILS**

_"Sienna, I really don't know_   
_what's up with you but...we_   
_haven't seen each other since..._   
_see I don't remember that's_   
_how long I haven't seen you. Call _   
_me back please, bye."_

_"I feel like absolute crap_   
_and i really need to see you._   
_We could do whatever you_   
_want, I just...call me_   
_back."_

_"Did I do something bad?_   
_If I did do something, I'm_   
_so sorry call me back Sienna,_   
_seriously I'm worried about you."_

_"I saw your Mom at the _   
_supermarket and when I went_   
_to say hello she freaked out_   
_and left. Is everything _   
_alright at home?"_

_"You seem to not be_   
_home when I go, so _   
_where are you? Give me_   
_a sign you're alive."_

_"Hey, it's Rosemary _   
_Parker...you know, your_   
_bestfriend, where are you?"_

_"It's funny how you told_   
_me I was MIA when you're out_   
_here doing the same thing _   
_to me."_

_"ANSWER YOUR PHONEEE"_

Sienna listened to all of Rosemary's voicemail before she finished listening to the last one. She sighed, throwing her phone on her bed. "Jesus Christ, Megan. This is all your fault."

She jumped, hearing a knock on her window. She whipped around, being surprised to see Rosemary waving at her. She headed over to the window, frowning. "Rosemary, what the hell are you doing here?"

"So, you're alive." Rosemary chuckled.

Sienna shook her head. "Why wouldn't I be alive? Where did you hear that from?" She helped her inside as Rosemary closed the window behind her. "Maybe because you haven't returned none of my calls or messages? I was so worried about you, you know that? I haven't seen you at school and everytime I would tell your Mom where you were, she would say you were out. Is there someone else you're hanging out with that I don't know about?"

"Are you kidding? I could never replace you. I've just been really busy, I've recently been hanging out with my Dad since Megan has left on vacation or whatever." Sienna quickly grabbed the scarf from her floor as she wrapped it around her.

"Your Dad, huh? Speaking about Dads, mine found out about me being Spiderling, can you believe it? Gosh, I was so nervous but then we got into a fight and I had to reveal to him—Wait, why are you wearing a scarf indoors?"

Sienna froze, slowly getting on the bed next to her. "I can't wear a scarf in my own house? I'm freezing."

"It's really not that cold, you're exaggerating. Take that off and we could cuddle if you're really that cold." Rosemary chuckled.

"We could cuddle but I'm still not taking it off." Sienna said, holding onto the scarf.

Rosemary smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Oh my God, do you have a hickey? That's why you've been hiding, isn't it? You met a girl?"

Sienna scoffed. "Um, no."

"Then take it off." Rosemary pulled at it, trying to take it off but Sienna tightened her grip on it.

Rosemary bit her lip. "Sienna? What are you hiding from me?"

"It's nothing—" Rosemary suddenly removed the scarf, revealing the marks that Megan had left her. Sienna put her hands to her neck, embarrassed.

Rosemary frowned, gently moving her hands away. "W-Who did this to you?"

Sienna looked down. "I did this to myself, you know how clumsy I am—"

"How the hell could this have been you? It looks like you were choked—Who the fuck tried to choke you?!" Rosemary yelled, standing up from her bed.

Sienna put her finger to her lips. "Rosemary, it was no one—"

Rosemary now had tears in her eyes. "Was it your Dad? Your Mom?"

"My parents would never hurt me." Sienna shook her head. "Rose, please."

Rosemary wiped the tears from her eyes. "It was Megan, wasn't it? She hurt you, didn't she?" She could tell by the way that Sienna's face saddened, that it was true.

"She didn't mean to, I know she didn't—"

"Why did she do it? Hm? Why the fuck would she hurt you? I swear the next time I see her, I'm going to kill her—" Rosemary ran her hands through her hair.

Sienna was now crying. "This is why I hid from you. I didn't want you seeing me like this because I knew it would hurt you. She's gone and I know she's gone for good."

Rosemary wrapped her arms around Sienna while she did the same. Sienna pulled her down so they could lay down on the bed as she pulled a blanket on both of them. Rose sniffled, scooting closer to her. "Megan is a horrible person and I can't believe she would lay her hand on her own sister."

Sienna nodded. "I know."

They continued staring at each other until Rosemary spoke up. "Kiss me."

Sienna nodded, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Rosemary gently laughed, grabbing Sienna's face in her hands. "I meant on the lips, dummy."

Sienna widened her eyes. "What?"

Rosemary bit her lip. "Don't pretend that you haven't dreamt of this moment, Sienna. Kiss me."

"You've known that I liked you?"

Rosemary sighed. "Just fucking kiss me, Sienna." She sat up and pressed her lips to Sienna's. Sienna was in shock as she stayed frozen until she realized that Rosemary was _kissing her_. Rosemary pulled away, smiling at her. "Why don't you close the door?"

"Right." Sienna quickly headed over to the door, shutting while also locking it. She came back to Rosemary as she climbed on top of her, kissing her again.  
  
  
  
  



	76. Chapter 76

🕷

Rosemary woke up, seeing as she was still in Sienna's bedroom. She looked over to her left to hear Sienna softly snoring as she had her hand held onto her arm. She gently moved her arm as she got up from the bed to pick up her clothes that were thrown on the ground.

She tried not to make a sound as she headed into the restroom, staring at herself in the mirror. _She was a mess_. Her hair was all over the place and noticed the faint hickeys around her chest.

"What the fuck..." She gasped as she did her business before changing. She left the restroom, seeing that Sienna hadn't moved an inch.

Rosemary headed over to her phone, pressing the lock button seeing that it was almost five in the morning. She put the phone in her pocket before quickly searching for a paper and pen without waking Sienna.

She wrote the note quickly and placed it where she was laying earlier before giving her a small kiss on the cheek. She headed over to the window, pressing the button on her necklace before swinging out.

**———————————————————————**

"_Once in many years, people with great passion and brilliance are born into this world who aims at the greater things in life. And today one of them would like to wish you a very happy birthday. You're the best (sometimes worst) brother in the world but I love you to death!!" — _**_Rose._**

_"Wishing the most handsome and intelligent person I know a great day. That's me. And to you a very happy birthday, kiddo. I love you! Here's a joke: What kind of music is scary for birthday balloons? POP balloons!" _ ** _— Dad._ **

_"Happy birthday, you son of a really nice woman who loves you so much. I find it strange that we celebrate you on the anniversary of the day that I did all the work. Oh well, enjoy your special day Nate! <3" _ ** _— Mom._ **

Nathan laughed at all their special birthday wishes he had waken up to waiting for him as he ran out the door being surprised to see Rosemary, Peter, and MJ arguing about the balloons.

"Don't even think of popping the balloons, the popping scares me. Don't even think of it." MJ warned Peter as Rosemary was inhaling another balloon.

"Look guys, I sound like a chipmunk!" Rosemary laughed as she kicked some balloons in front of her.

Peter sighed. "Rosemary, stop inhaling the helium! It's not funny. This is actually really dangerous. Em, I just popped one but that was only an accident, can you calm down? Can you both just stop? We have to think of what we're going to do for Nathan before he wakes up—"

"I'm up." Nathan suddenly spoke, causing both Rosemary and MJ to be surprised.

Peter cursed to himself as he jumped up from the couch to run to grab him from upstairs. He gave him a big hug before throwing him over his shoulder and running down the stairs with him.

"Hey!" MJ yelled, wrapping him up in a hug as soon as Peter put him on the ground as they all joined in. "Happy Birthday! You weren't supposed to wake up until a couple more hours, what happened?"

Nathan shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I was just really excited? I saw your guys small birthday wishes that you left me upstairs, thanks for that."

"Good, because I took a long time on trying to figure out what to say." Rosemary wrapped her arm around his waist as they headed into the kitchen. "We're going to eat and then you and I are going out...I have a surprise for you."

Nathan stopped in his tracks, looking down at her. "Should I be scared?"

Rosemary laughed. "No way, you're going to love this surprise."

**———————————————————————**

"Crap, it's Morgan." Nathan crawled down in the backseat as Rosemary frowned at him.

"What is the matter with you? She's your surprise. I told her if she wanted to come with us to the mall and she _happily _agreed. Look, she even has a gift for you! Qué cute!" Rosemary pouted.

They both said goodbye to Peter who had dropped them off as they made their way over to her. "Happy Birthday, Nathan, this is for you."

Nathan grabbed the small box from her hands that had a white bow on top and opened it. Rosemary looked over his shoulder as they all looked at the bracelet. "Oh wow, it's so nice. I love it, thank you." He went in to hug Morgan as she smiled.

It was something about the bracelet that Rosemary noticed. "Hey, Nate? Why don't you let me hold on to the bracelet? You don't want to lose it."

"It's fine, I'm going to wear it—"

"I don't want it to slip off you and you end up losing it, Nathan. Give me the bracelet or else I'll tell Dad to come back and get us." Rosemary demanded.

Nathan sighed, handing her the box. Rosemary smiled up at him as she put it in her purse.

She let Nathan and Morgan walk ahead of her as she stayed behind on her phone when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist. She jumped, immediately turning around only to see a laughing Sienna.

"I hate you, you scared me!" Rosemary laughed as they continued walking.

Sienna laughed. "What are you doing here with these kids?"

Rosemary could tell that Sienna wanted to hold her hand so she held hers. "It's Nathan's birthday and I'm buying him whatever he wants. It has to be under one hundred dollars, obviously, but I don't think anything can compare to what Morgan got him."

Sienna frowned. "What did she give him?"

Rosemary sighed. "It's a bracelet, but it's not just any bracelet. I know it was made by Tony Stark and I believe it's like my necklace but he doesn't know about that, so I'm not letting him wear it until we get home and I could explain it to him."

"Ah," Sienna nodded. "So...what the hell happened last night?"

Rosemary bit her lip. "I think I should be the one to tell you that question. I thought we were just going to make out but you took my clothes off?"

Sienna's face reddened. "Excuse me? You took my clothes off seconds after I did it to you."

"Well..." Rosemary laughed.

Sienna cleared her throat. "So, what are we now?"

Rosemary walked slower, thinking of what she would say. When she was about to say something, Nathan cut her off. "Rose, can we go in here?"

She looked up. "Yeah, let's all go inside. C'mon." She turned around to Sienna who waited for an answer that she never got.

**———————————————————————**

They all had just got home after a full six hours of being at the mall and at the arcade. Morgan and Sienna had both been invited to have a small get together at Rosemary's house to celebrate Nathan's birthday.

"I would honestly want to do anything else, so can we cut the cake already?" Rosemary said, taking out the knife from the drawer.

MJ took the homemade cake from inside the fridge as Peter was ready to light the candles. Practically everyone just wanted a piece of the cake.

The kids waited impatiently for MJ and Peter to light the candles but they wouldn't stop arguing. "Peter, you start in the middle and then you go to the front, you're going to burn yourself, let me do it."

"No, No, I got it. I would rather get burned, then have you get burned alright? I told you to get the one that just said _Happy Birthday _on it with one candle but no! You just had to get eleven candles, didn't you?"

"_I _was the one who told you to get the _Happy Birthday _candle. That was _my _idea!" MJ screamed.

Rosemary groaned. "Guys, how about we just forget about the candles and just sing happy birthday, please?"

MJ's phone suddenly rang from upstairs as MJ sighed angrily. "Rosemary, can you please answer the phone for me?"

Rosemary nodded. "Got it. Oh, and sing the birthday song without me _if _you guys stop fighting by the time I get back."

She ran upstairs and into her parents bedroom, following the sound of MJ's phone. She grabbed it in time before the person could end the call.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mrs. Parker, this is Karen Wayley from _Gladney Center for Adoption. _I just wanted to let you know when it is a good time for me to stop by your house?"

Rosemary frowned. "An adoption center?"

"Yes...this is Michelle Parker, right? We've met before."

Rosemary bit her lip. "Wait, you're saying Michelle Parker wants to adopt a child?"

She could hear the lady on the phone clear her throat. "Um, no. This is for the regular check-up for Rosemary Parker? The one that Michelle and Peter Parker adopted fifteen years ago. Who am I speaking with?"  
  
  
  
  



	77. Chapter 77

🕷

Rosemary stood there frozen as the woman on the floor said that she would call another time when she didn't answer back so she hung up.

"Rose, what's taking you so long?" Peter was now by the door as he noticed her gripping the phone in her hand. "Who was on the phone?"

She couldn't stand to look at him as she wiped the tears streaming from her eyes. "Is it true I'm adopted?" She slowly turned around to notice his expression change. "_Answer me_...is it true I'm adopted?!"

When Peter didn't answer her, she stormed out of the room as he tried grabbing her but she pulled away. "Rosemary, wait!" He screamed, running after her.

He was now downstairs as MJ was confused. "What happened? What's wrong with Rose?"

"She knows." Peter said, before quickly heading to the door. Sienna stopped Peter, getting in his way. "Mr. Parker, I'll go get her, okay?"

Peter shook his head. "Then I guess we're both going to go after her. Let's go." They both ran off to chase after her as MJ, Nathan and Morgan stayed behind.

**———————————————————————**

Peter and Sienna decided to split up after losing Rosemary. It was getting late when Peter decided to call Aunt May.

"Aunt May?" Peter choked out, as he continued searching for Rosemary. "Is Rosemary with you? Please tell me she's with you."

"No, she's not." She sounded worried on the phone. "Is everything okay?"

Peter cursed to himself, gripping at his hair. "She found out, Aunt May. She found out about her being adopted and she ran out so upset—"

He suddenly heard Rosemary scream at him as he moved the phone from his ear, trying to figure out where her voice was coming from.

"Dad!" Rosemary screamed. "Dad, I'm down here! Help me!"

Peter leaned over the railing seeing Rosemary in a car hanging from the bridge, screaming for help. "Rosemary? Rosemary!" He didn't think twice as he jumped over the railing, trying to save her before she suddenly disappeared as he fell into the ocean.

He got back for air as he frowned, desperately searching for her before he felt himself being dragged back into the water. He kicked, and whoever had grabbed his foot let go. Peter gasped, trying to swim away before seeing Rosemary's mother in front of him.

"Did you really think you'd see the last of me?" She smirked.

Peter frowned. "Y-You're alive?"

She suddenly grabbed his throat, dragging him back to down to the water as Peter tried prying her hands off of him. He tried grabbing at her before she disappeared as well.

Peter swam back up before he ran out of breath as he sprang up gasping for air. He looked around him, not seeing anything as he swam onto the boulder.

He coughed up some water as he layed back, trying to figure out what he had just went through. He just knew that it was something he'd seen before.

**———————————————————————**

Rosemary was now breathless as she sat down on the park bench. She sobbed, laying her head in her hands.

"Rosemary, finally." Sienna gasped. "I'm sorry about you finding out this way..."

"I-Imagine," Rosemary sobbed. "Imagine living with people who you think are your parents—your _family..._only to find out that you're not related to them at all. I've been living a lie for fifteen years? If I hadn't picked up the phone, I wouldn't have known—"

Sienna grabbed her hand, looking down. "I'm sorry. You know, when they told me that you were adopted a few years back...I didn't want to believe it."

"What?" Rosemary pulled her hand back, staring at her. "You're saying you knew?"

Sienna nodded slowly. "I was a curious eleven year old and do you remember when we had to get baby pictures from that project? I wanted to know if there was one with MJ holding you in the hospital—"

"You're saying you knew and you didn't tell me?!" Rosemary stood up, balling her fists.

Sienna frowned. "I promised them I wouldn't tell you or anyone and I kept it. Anyways, I don't think it was my right to tell you that it was theirs. Hey, but I'm with you."

Rosemary backed up, shaking her head. "No, you're not. My whole life has been a lie...and I don't even have you. We would tell each other everything but you kept this from _me_."

She walked away from her as Sienna stood back up to follow her. "Listen, I'm sorry, okay? From now on, I'm going to tell you everything—"

"_No, _Sienna. I don't want anything to do with you, with them, I don't want to deal with anyone anymore." Rosemary cried.

Sienna looked down. "We always said we would run away together...and now you don't want anything to do with me?"

Rosemary pushed the button on the light as she waited for them to walk. "That was _before _you kept a secret this big from me. Who knows what else you kept from me? Hm? What else have you kept from me, Sienna?"

Sienna let out a shaky breath. "My father is Quentin Beck...also known as Mysterio. He wanted revenge on your Dad—I mean, Mr. Parker, after all these years and that's where he told Megan that he needed her help and she gladly agreed. She's the one who did all these terrible things and she stole the ring—"

"That was her...and of course you knew." Rosemary shook her head, walking off.

Sienna groaned, pulling her arm. "Yes, I knew but I didn't like what she was doing and I tried to stop her."

Rosemary wiped the snot from her nose. "Since the beginning she was a fucking horrible person, it must run in the family, huh? You're with them, and you're just going to be just like them. Who's next, Sienna? Nathan? Me?" She was now in the middle of the crosswalk.

"No, of course not." Sienna shook her head. "I love you guys, I love _you_. I wouldn't hurt you. All I wanted was for you and I to be together. I love you, Rosemary."

Rosemary pulled her hand back. "I hate you, Sienna, and I'm forever going to hate you. I don't want anything to do with you for as long as I'm alive. Leave me alone." She walked away before she heard Sienna scream her name as she felt herself being pushed onto the sidewalk.

Rosemary heard the skid of the car behind her along with a big thud along with people screaming. She turned around to see Sienna had been thrown a few feet from where she was. "Sienna!" She screamed, getting to her feet to go after her. "Stay with me. Hey, I'm right here! I love you, I'm right here. You're going to be okay. Stay with me."

She moved the hair from her face as Sienna was already looking up at her. "I...I love you...Rose." Rosemary noticed her eyes slowly close as she grabbed onto her hand but it was already limp.

"Sienna? Sienna, I'm right here." Rosemary cried. "Sienna, wake up. Sienna..." She held onto her body as she screamed at the people either standing there or in their cars. "Call 911!"


	78. Chapter 78

🕷

Peter was drenched in water as he walked through the streets, trying to find Rosemary and or Sienna. He turned to the noise of the ambulance and the police as he noticed people surrounding someone. He stopped, hoping it wasn't what he thought as he walked faster.

He pushed past the bystanders, only to be shocked to see them put Sienna in a body bag while on the stretcher as he noticed Rosemary sitting on the street, sobbing. "No, don't take her away from me, please—Please? S-She's going to be alone, no, no..."

"Rosemary..." Peter choked out. He bent down to pick her up as he watched the paramedics take Sienna into the ambulance. He looked down at Rosemary, moving the hairs that were sticking to her face from all the crying. "Hey, are you okay?"

Rosemary didn't say anything but stay still, shaking from what she had just witnessed. Peter frowned at her, raising her cheek so she could look at him. "Sienna?" She whispered.

Peter pursed his lips. "S-She...She's dead, Rose. I'm sorry." He pulled her into his arms as she didn't make any movement but slight whimpers that escaped her lips.

**———————————————————————**

Megan unlocked the door to her house, kicking the door open as she brought in her bags behind her. She noticed her mother knitting as she looked up at her.

Megan gently waved at her as her mother just smiled. "Is Sienna home?" She stared at her but she simply shook her head no.

She sighed, heading into the kitchen to look into the fridge. "I didn't even get a _How was your trip, Megan? I'm so happy you're back, I made you your favorite food...Nothing._" Megan shook her head, slamming the fridge door. "Is Sienna with Rosemary?"

Her mother was now in the kitchen with her. "Yes. They're celebrating Nathan's birthday. But it's getting late and she should be home by now." She signed.

She shrugged. "I could try to call her, but who knows if she'll answer after that fight we had the other night. She scrolled through her contact list, before her screen popped up with an unknown number. "Hello? She answered.

"Hello, is this the mother of Sienna Beck?" The person at the other line said.

Megan frowned. "The mother can't speak but I'm her sister—What's the problem?"

"I'm sorry, but she was involved in a terrible accident and she couldn't sustain her injuries and passed away. We're dealing with the investigation now but witnesses say that she had been pushed in front of the car by a local bystander."

Megan swallowed, moving her eyes away to keep her mother from looking at her. "What? You're saying she was killed?"

"Erm, many witnesses say that was the case but—"

Megan quickly wiped away the tears coming from her eyes. "Could they even explain the appearance of who pushed her?"

"Um," She could hear him murmur something at someone before she heard his voice clearly again. "The girl looked her age, about 4'9—maybe 5'0. Long brown hair and she was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt."

Megan squeezed the phone in her hands, knowing exactly who fit the description. "Thank you."

"Wait, we—" She hung up before he had a chance to speak.

She slammed the phone on the table, running her hands through her hair before gripping it. Her mother was obviously confused before Megan took out a piece of paper and pen to write to her.

"_Rosemary killed Sienna."_  
  
  
  
  



	79. Chapter 79

🕷

Nathan put on one shoe, tripping over to grab the other one as he sat down on the couch while MJ frowned at him. "Nathan, where do you think you're going?"

He looked up at her. "Where do you _think_ I'm going? I'm going to help Dad and Sienna look for Rosemary."

MJ scoffed. "No, you're not. Two people are already trying to look for her, plus, it's too late for you to be going out so take your shoes off and head off to your room."

Nathan grunted, violently throwing his shoe across the room. "Maybe if you and Dad told Rosemary the truth from the beginning...she wouldn't have ran off and we would be eating cake by now. That's not the point, but, if you guys could've sat her down and explained to her..." He walked up to the steps, wiping the tears from his eyes.

MJ gripped her hair, looking down. "I shouldn't have told her to pick up the phone. If I knew it was the woman from the adoption center, I wouldn't have—"

Peter got home, slamming the door which made MJ look up from her sitting on the couch with her face buried in her hands. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she quickly sat up, walking up to him.

"What happened? Did you find her?" She said, looking at him who had his head low.

"No," He whispered. "I think it's best if we just...let her go. She's pissed, obviously, and I don't think she'll ever come back to us. Forget about it, MJ, forget about her. Do it for me, please."

MJ frowned. "Forget about her? Peter, do you know what you're saying? That's our daughter out there, it's late at night and she's alone—"

"She's not our daughter anymore!" Peter screamed. "She found out the truth and now she's off on her own. Fucking forget about it, Goddammit."

MJ couldn't believe what she was hearing. "This is coming from the guy who risked his life for her on the bridge fifteen years ago. You didn't forget about her back then, why are you choosing to now?" She raised her hand to place on his shoulder but he quickly grabbed it before she had the chance.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Peter gritted through his teeth. MJ widened her eyes as she stared at him.

She noticed his eyes were bright green, staring evily at her. "Peter?" She tried to escape his grip on her hand as he suddenly threw her against the wall.

MJ tried gasping for air as the impact nearly took her breath away. She looked around at the broken frames that were now surrounding her as Peter came for her again.

"Mom?" She heard someone yell. She looked over at Nathan who was at the top of the steps as he looked from Peter to her. "What's going on?"

Peter forgot about MJ as he made his way for Nathan.

"Nathan, RUN!" MJ quickly got up to try to stop him from going after Nathan as she jumped on his back. She wrapped one arm around his neck trying to choke him.

Peter reacted quickly as he reached for her hair while he was gasping for air. He got ahold of it and threw her over his shoulder as MJ groaned in pain.

He noticed that she couldn't even move as he made his way up the stairs. "Nathan.." MJ groaned, finding the strenght to stand up again.

MJ suddenly tugged on his shirt, making Peter turn around. "Do whatever the fuck you want to me, just please don't touch _him_."

He smirked, grabbing her throat as he raised her up from the ground. MJ clawed at his hands as she tried to gasp for air.

"You're weak, killing you would be so easy." Peter chuckled. He threw her again on the ground as her hand was on her neck where his was.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "What did you do with Peter? Why are you doing this?"

"I'm right here, Em."

"THIS ISN'T YOU!" MJ screamed. "YOU'RE NOT PETER! Megan, I know it's you and I was right all along but no one listened to me. No one. Peter would never try to hurt me or his son or anyone. Why are you doing this?!"

Peter bent down so now he was face to face with MJ. "I did this for my father, Mysterio. He wanted revenge for what Peter did to him so many years ago...he asked for my help and I agreed to do it. It obviously worked because Peter was so oblivious that he didn't know that I was out to get him. After some time, I wanted to stop all this. Trust me, I really tried to tell my father that I didn't want to do this anymore but," He looked away from her as tears swelled up in his eyes. "Rosemary killed my sister. Now I'm here for my _own_ revenge."

MJ quickly shook her head. "No, No, my daughter would never do that—"

"SHE'S NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!" Peter screamed, grabbing her face in his hands. "Rosemary killed my sister...because of the true feelings she had for her. Can you believe that? She didn't love her the way Sienna did her and you know what she did? She pushed her into oncoming traffic. Now she has to pay...but don't worry. It's only going to hurt...alot."

"Don't touch her!" Nathan suddenly shot multiple webs on his face as Peter screamed in anger. That got her distracted as Nathan held out his hand for MJ. "Mom, c'mon, let's go!"

He helped her up as they hurried down the stairs but Peter swung in front of them in time. "You two thought that you could get away from me so easily?"

MJ stood in front of Nathan to protect him as Peter smirked. "Well, I guess I'll have two kill two birds with one stone."

Before they both could react, Peter pushed them to the ground as he walked over them. "Poor Parker, he not only has to live with the fact that he lost two of his kids on the same day...but also his wife."

MJ widened her eyes. "Megan, NO!"

Peter threw the bomb over her shoulder as she quickly made her way out the door.

He turned around to notice that the neighbors were surrounding the place with worry and shock spread throughout their faces.

"Mr. Parker?" One woman tried grabbing his arm but he moved too quickly. "Mr. Parker!" She shouted but he never turned around.

**———————————————————————**

Megan quickly rushed to her father's home as she fumbled for the keys in her bag. She inserted the key as she pushed the door open. "Dad? Dad!"

She looked around the living room and kitchen but not finding him anywhere. She threw her bag on the couch as she went to find him in one of the rooms.

Quentin looked up at her as he took another swig of his beer. "What do you want, Meg?"

Megan stepped in front of him and took the beer from his hands. "You look awful. How much have you been drinking?"

He shrugged, trying to grab his drink from her hands. "Give it—"

"Hey, Hey, Hey...I know you're trying to ease the pain away from losing Sienna. Trust me, I've been trying to as well. But, guess what?" She bent down, grabbing his face in her hands. "Look at me. I have very great news."

He sighed. "No good news will make me feel any better about losing my daughter."

"Oh, really?" Megan smirked. "What if I told you I did my part of the job?"

He looked up at her, frowning. "What are you talking about?"

"You wanted revenge on Peter all this time, didn't you? You remember about his wife and son that suspected of me?"

"Where are you going with this, Megan?" He stood up now, walking away from her.

"Rosemary is now out of the picture, trying to figure out who she truly is and so is Michelle and Nathan. You know why? Because, I killed them. They're dead."

Quentin now walked up to her, holding her shoulders. "You did what?"  
  
  
  



	80. Chapter 80

🕷

Peter sat down next to Rosemary, offering her a cup of coffee to try to get herself to calm down. "I-I think it'll be best for you to drink this...you know, to calm yourself and all."

Rosemary turned away, wrapping her arms around herself. "I don't want it."

Peter looked down, but his eyes suddenly lightened up. "You're cold, I'll buy you a sweater—" He stood up but she immediately stopped him.

"I said, _I don't want anything_, what part of that don't you fucking understand?" Rosemary spat.

He frowned. "Rose, don't talk to me like that. I'm your father—"

Rosemary stood up. "But, you're not. You're not my father and you never were my father. Just like Michelle was never...my mother and Nathan was never my brother."

"But we treated you like family. We didn't care about any adoption papers, we didn't care that we were your adoptive parents, we treated you like our _own_." Peter grabbed her hand. "Let's go back home and Michelle and I will explain everything."

"_Home?_" Rosemary frowned, pulling her hand back. "That's not my home, it's yours. I'm sorry but I have to find my _actual _family but thanks for everything, Peter."

Peter flinched at the way Rosemary said his name instead of Dad. "Both your parents are dead, Rose. Your mother died when you were a few months old, trying to save your life. I came in time to save you but...I couldn't save her so she told me to take care of you and that's what I've been doing since—and what I will continue to do for as long as I live."

Rosemary furrowed her eyebrows. "_I'm_ the baby from the story, aren't I? You were telling the story of me this whole time and I had no idea..." She turned around to look back at him. "What about my Dad? How did he die?"

"Dehydration. He died crossing the Mexican border to get here to find you. That was six years ago."

Rosemary couldn't even cry anymore, that's how numb she was. "My parents might not be alive but I still have to find another family member, right? An Aunt? Uncle? Grandma?"

"Rose, you're legally ours. No one can take you away from us."

Rosemary smiled. "Goodbye, Peter."

She turned back around only to be stopped by seeing a water-liked creature come up from the ocean. She gasped, walking backwards as Peter pushed her behind him. "Rose, run! Get out of here!" He screamed.

"What is that?" Rosemary screamed, before they both got hit by a giant wave of water, causing them to fall down. She gasped, coughing up some water as she felt Peter help her up.

"It's not real, trust me." Peter said. "You're going to run and you're going to hide, okay? Stay away from here."

Rosemary frowned. "N-No, I'm going to help you. I'm going to help you, okay? One last time."

Peter stared at her. "Alright...suit up."

**———————————————————————**

"Michelle? Michelle, can you hear me?" Bruce softly said, coming to Michelle's side when he noticed that she was making some movement.

She slowly opened her eyes, being blinded by the light in front of her before she turned her attention to Bruce. "Nathan...where's Nathan?"

"He's doing alright, he's with Pepper and Morgan." He nodded. "How are you feeling?"

Michelle sat up, grabbing the cup of cold water that he was offering her. She noticed Tony and Steve outside, talking small talk. "I'm fine. What happened? How did we end up here?"

Bruce cleared his throat, seeing as Tony and Steve had now entered the room. "I think it would be best for them to explain." He quietly moved to one corner as Nathan ran into MJ's arms.

"Hey, you okay?" Michelle said, comforting him.

"I'm okay, are you okay?" He looked up at her with worry in his eyes. She nodded, holding him close as they paid their attention back to Tony and Steve.

Steve sighed. "I saved you and Nathan from being exploded to bits with the shield—"

"All thanks to me." Tony interrupted him.

Steve turned to look at him. "You helped them get over here and took out the fire but _I _put myself in the way so they wouldn't be in any danger—"

"But if it wasn't for _me_, we wouldn't have known they were in danger, I—"

MJ frowned. "Okay, wait, how did you know we were in danger, Tony?"

Tony sighed. "I may or may not have put a tracker on your necklace?"

"A tracker on my necklace...?"

"I did it when you and Peter got together because I knew you were a very special person to him. I did it incase you were you ever in danger, and of course if Peter was..." Tony looked away from MJ. "Like he is right now."

MJ swallowed. "It's her. It has to be her. Megan...she's the one who has to be doing this. Like at the house, it wasn't Peter who attacked us...it was Megan. She's been trying to hurt us from the very beginning. She came after us and now she's after Peter and Rosemary and I just wish I can help."

Bruce, Pepper, and Steve all turned their attention to Tony. He looked up, staring at all of them. "Why are you guys looking at me?"

"Tell her." Pepper eyed him.

MJ frowned. "Tell me what?"

Tony rubbed his eyes. "There might be a way for you to help them—both of you. I didn't only put a tracker on your necklace but....your necklace is exactly like Rosemary's. It gives you the same powers as Peter. Did you really think that necklace was an ordinary necklace? As for Nathan, I've had a bracelet for you all this time that gives you the suit I've made specifically for you." Tony quickly went into his lab, coming back out with a small box. "It's the same one Morgan gifted you, but that one is just an ordinary necklace. This one isn't."

Nathan grinned. "I knew you wouldn't let me down."

MJ bit her lip, trying to contain her excitement. "So, with just a push of a button?"

Tony nodded. "With just a push of a button."

She hopped off the bed, smiling at all of them. "Thanks guys. Thank you for saving us and thank you for this."

"Peter is our family and you are too," Steve grinned. "Now go, they need you both."

MJ looked down at Nathan who was putting on the necklace as he smiled back up at her. "_Let's go kick her ass._"  
  
  
  



	81. Chapter 81

🕷

Peter shot a web at the Hydron, only for it to go through him making Rosemary stare at him in confusion. "You really tried to web a water-like creature, what made you think that was going to work?"

He sighed in frustration. "Just get the people away from here, will you?"

Rosemary nodded, swinging away, as she tried to get the people away from the scene. She noticed something from afar but she couldn't quite see what it was. "Peter?" She gasped.

She came back to Peter's side, seeing all of the Elementals along with Mysterio and Megan. Peter frowned, reaching out to protect Rosemary. "Quentin? Megan?"

"Long time no see, aye?" Megan smirked.

Peter swallowed. "You're on Mysterio's side?"

Mysterio laughed. "She's not only on my side—but, she's also my daughter. After fifteen years, I've been waiting for this moment. The moment to defeat you and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"Did you not see a resemblance at all? Did I not remind you of anyone? You were so oblivious, Parker. MJ even tried to tell you that but you never listened." Megan sighed. "Speaking of MJ, how does it feel like to be a widower, Parker?"

Rosemary turned to look at Peter who looked like he had seen a ghost. "It has to be a lie, she has to be lying."

"But, I'm not. It was quite easy actually, since, you know, she was pretty weak. The kid too...what was his name? Eh, it doesn't really matter." Megan chuckled. "All that matters is that they're dead and it's your fault, you know why Peter?"

Rosemary closed her eyes. "Shut up, Megan. For once in your life, please shut that big mouth of yours."

"No, I'm not going to," Megan shook her head. "_Murderer._ You know why you're to blame? Because _you _killed them. Both of you are murderers."

Rosemary frowned. "Me, a murderer? Sienna wasn't pushed—she saved my life!"

"That's not what the surveillance camera showed."

Peter shook his head. "No, No, No..." He murmured.

Rosemary balled her fists. "You're dead, Megan." Just when Rosemary was about to attack Megan, she noticed that someone did not only web Mysterio's face but also hers. She turned to look at Peter but he just stood there.

Suddenly, MJ and Nathan landed in front of them in their custom made suits. "Are we late to the party?" Nathan asked.

Peter turned around. "MJ?"

"What?" Megan gasped. She backed away, looking up at her father. "I swear to you I thought they were dead. They were supposed to—how are you two alive?!"

"Like you said, _it doesn't matter_, all that matters is your blood on my hands." MJ spat.

Megan clenched her jaw. "We'll see about that." She suddenly threw herself at her, throwing themselves into a glass wall.

"Nathan, you make sure the people stay back alright?" Peter screamed before going after one of the Elementals.

Rosemary decided to go help MJ as Nathan tried his best to keep the people back.

"There's these big creatures and you guys decide to stay?" Nathan frowned. "That's a very bad idea, but you do you I guess. Hey sir, stay back!"

MJ grunted as she kicked Megan off her as she quickly stood up. "Do you know how long I've been wanting to do this? Since the moment I met you."

Megan chuckled, holding her in a headlock. "What a coincidence, I've been waiting for the moment I finally kill you too."

MJ slid her mask off and bit Megan's arm, causing her to scream. She let her go and MJ swung away to go help Peter.

"Bitch!" Megan yelled out.

Peter punched Mysterio, smashing his knuckles on the fish bowl. He suddenly saw him disappear as he was now punching a light pole. "Beck!" He looked around to find him, only to be met by one of the elementals.

MJ picked up a big piece from the destruction and swung it at Hellfire. "Go after the rest, I'll take care of this one."

Peter nodded as he swung towards Magnum.

"Listen, officer—I'm Spider-Man's son, they call me _Webs_, so I think I deserve some respect, don't you think? I'm not just a kid in a suit. I'm just here trying to protect the great citizens of New York." Nathan said, holding his hands up in defense.

He tensed up, turning around as he saw a teenage girl crouched down. He looked up to see the billboard sign snap as it came tumbling down. "Oh sh—"

He ran towards her, stopping the sign from falling on top of her as he lifted it up. "Go, Go, Go...I got you!" He screamed at her as she crawled her way out. Nathan managed to flip the sign over as he breathed heavily. He made his way over to the officers again. "What were you saying, uh, Bob?"

Megan suddenly appeared in front of him, smirking. "Hey Nate, isn't it past your bedtime?"

"Isn't it time you die?" He said, before being thrown into one of the stores. He groaned. "You just made me look bad in front of the officers...I'm coming just give me a sec." He immediately stood up, throwing webs at her before knocking her down. "You really just tried to kill me?" He looked up to see MJ standing before him. "That was a bad idea. I would _really _not love to be in your place right now."

MJ grabbed Megan by her hair, knocking her down as she webbed her hands above her head so she wouldn't move while she grabbed her by the throat. She turned to look at Peter, waiting for a command to finally kill her.

"Beck!" Peter screamed out. "Stop all of this now or else Megan is dead. You wouldn't want to lose two daughters in one night, do you?"

Rosemary landed next to Nathan, who gave him a thumbs up to know if he was okay. When he returned it, they both paid their attention back to Peter.

Megan tried freeing her hands when Mysterio didn't appear at all. Peter swallowed. "Last warning, Beck."

MJ tightened her hands on her, forgetting about the command. It was the moment she's been waiting for. She watched as Megan's eyes widened.

Rosemary turned away, freezing up as she suddenly saw Lorenzo amongst the crowd. She turned to look back at Megan on the ground as she was close to dying right there on the spot. "MJ, stop!"

MJ frowned, turning around to look at Rosemary. "What?"

"This can be resolved without anyone else dying. Please, just let her go. I'm begging you to just let her go." Rosemary cried. "Let her go."

Mysterio suddenly appeared in front of them all. "Surprised you didn't kill her once and for all."

Rosemary interrupted before Peter could speak. "She would've if I didn't stop her but it was something I told her not to do for your sake. You have not only put the citizens of New York in danger but you also have two kids risking their lives for them—how about you just put an end to this without you two facing any consequences?"

"Rose—" Peter said.

Quentin chuckled. "I don't think so—" Just when he was about to attack her, he was suddenly shot at, making him fall to his knees.

Rosemary gasped, seeing Peter with the gun in his hands. He didn't look away, making sure that he was really dead. "What did you do?"

"What?" Peter swallowed. "Did you think I was going to let him come after you?" They noticed as all of the Elementals snapped away.

The officers hurried to MJ, letting her know that she was in their hands now as she got off of her. She smiled as both her and Nathan ran over to Peter. "Hey." They both hugged him as he held them tight.

"Dad, did you see me? Did you see how I saved the girl from being squashed to death?" Nathan looked up at him.

"I did," Peter smiled. "I'm so proud of you. I'm so proud of all of you." He turned to look at Rosemary who didn't join in on the group hug. "Rose?"

She sighed. "We did great...but, I don't think I deserve joining in on the hug. This is a family moment...and I don't deserve to be apart of it."

MJ shook her head. "Family isn't always blood, Rose. You've been our family for fifteen years and you will always will be."

"C'mon, Rosemary," Nathan said. "You could really use a hug from us right now."

Peter agreed, reaching out his hand for her to take. Rosemary looked at it, before slowly coming forward. He pulled her in, holding them all tight and never wanting to let go.  
  
  
  
  



	82. Chapter 82

🕷

_3 days later._

"When I first met Sienna, we were five and just starting kindergarten. I remember the way she was so shy just like any other on their first day so I was the one who had to have the courage to tell her if she wanted to be my friend. That day when she kept going up and down on the slide by herself—that's when I asked her and we became bestfriends ever since. Teachers and students saw us as inseparable and that's what we were. We would do everything together. As we grew up, we used to talk about the future. We used to say that since there was no guys that we liked, we would marry each other and have five kids as a joke...only I was kidding, she was not. She loved me as more than a bestfriend and I only realized I loved her the same until it was too late. Now not only will I never see her married but I will never see her getting ready for Homecoming, I will never see her struggle with homework, I will never see her get excited that we were finally in our senior year of high school, I will never see her get ready for prom and have the time of her life, and I will never see her walk the stage to receive her diploma. Those are only some of the things that I will never see from her. During our last moments together, it wasn't so great and I wish I could go back in time. She used to say that she would die for me...and she did, only I wish she hadn't or else I wouldn't be feeling this way now. She was a very good person and she was supposed to live and enjoy her life and be with me, her friends, and her Mom. I'll love you forever and ever, Sienna. Until I see you again. _Rest In Peace_."

**———————————————————————**

Rosemary was laying on her bed, her clunging onto the Spider-Man plush toy as she stared at the polaroid of her with Sienna with dried tears on her face.

She heard the door open, wiping her snot with a napkin. "Rose?" She saw Peter who had now changed from his black suit that he wore to the funeral, into jeans and a t-shirt.

When she didn't say anything, he entered her bedroom and sat next to her as he looked at the photograph. "I miss her too."

"I know."

Peter looked around her room before turning back to look at her. "You know, MJ made your favorite—spaghetti and meatballs. C'mon, you haven't eaten anything in days."

Rosemary shook her head. "I'm not hungry, Peter."

He sighed. "Fine. If you're not hungry, will you just come with me? I have to show you something." He got up, reaching his hand out for her to take. "I think it's time I finally explain everything to you."

Rosemary put the picture down, before grabbing his hand as he led her out the room.

They rode on the bus as Rosemary wondered where they were going but didn't say a word. She followed Peter off the bus as she walked alongside him. They were heading for the Golden Gate bridge when she finally decided to speak up. "Peter, where are we going?"

He smiled, not turning around until he made a stop alongside the bridge. "You wanted an explanation...I'm here to tell you." He leaned against the railing, waiting for her to join him.

Rosemary frowned, standing by his side. "What does this place have anything to do with me?"

"In this exact spot, fifteen years ago, I saved your life. I was sixteen at the time and it was just a normal day for me, fighting crime as Spider-Man, only it wasn't. I heard your mother screaming for help...but it wasn't just that that caught my attention. There was hundreds of people that day on this bridge screaming for my help but what caught my attention was a baby crying. _You _were crying. You want to know what I did? Rose, you know the story."

Rosemary looked down. "You dropped everything to go and save me."

He nodded. "I did. I saved you and believe me, I tried to save your mother but we both knew that wasn't going to happen. It hurt me to see her go down with the car but you know what she told me before she died?" He looked over at Rosemary to see her listening. "_Promise me. Promise me you'll take care of her...she has no one else._ I was so young and was already trying to keep my grades up but I did promise her. I promised her that I would take care of you and I've kept my promise. I protected you from any danger and even when Spider-Man doesn't kill...I had to kill Mysterio in order for him to not hurt you like he was going to do. I took you home with me and had no idea what I was doing but luckily I got help from Aunt May and MJ."

Rosemary wiped the tears from her eyes. "Did you get her name?"

"I didn't at the time but I managed to find out through the system. Her name was Marisol. Marisol Murillo. She was twenty-nine years old. She was pregnant with you when she crossed the Mexican border. She made it here while not getting caught and she got her papers. She waited for months for your father, Samuel De La Cruz, to join you two but he passed away before he could. I could tell by the way she looked that when I took off my mask, she expected someone older but she knew to trust me. She needed someone to trust with her daughter."

Rosemary swallowed. "What about mine?"

Peter turned to look at her. "Lucia."

She held onto the railing, trying to breath. She opened them now as she looked over at Peter. "I never thanked you for doing what you did. She gave you a huge responsibility at such a young age and instead of letting me die with her, you saved me. You and MJ chose to raise me as your own and you did a hell of a job. You both did. So, thank you Dad."

Peter stood there in shock. "What did you call me?"

Rosemary smiled. "Dad...because that's what you are no matter what. Michelle is my Mom, Nathan is my brother and you're my Dad."

Peter was nearly in tears. "I hated hearing you call me Peter so now that I get to hear you call me _Dad _after so long," He pulled her in for a hug. "I love you, Lucia."

Rosemary frowned, pulling away. "No, don't call me that. My name is Rosemary. Rosemary Lucia Parker."

Peter grinned. "I love it."

Rosemary chuckled, looking down. "So you jumped to save me from down there, huh? That's a long way down."

He scoffed. "That was nothing."

She bit her lip. "If you could go back to do something different that day, would you?"

Peter shook his head. "No way. You're the best thing that came into my life, Rose. You changed our lives, especially mine."

Rosemary smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

Peter smirked. "You know what would've been the _one _thing that I would've done different? I should've layed you down on Aunt May's bed instead of mine because you pooped on it."

Rosemary burst out laughing, gently shoving him. "_I did not_!"

Peter laughed with her. "Yes, _you did_. I remember freaking out because there was so much—"

"Okay, Okay, gross. I don't want to hear it. How about we go home? I'm craving Mom's spaghetti." Rosemary smirked.

"Yeah," He raised an eyebrow at her. "Race you home?" He said, pointing to her necklace.

Rosemary grinned. "Oh, it's on!" When she was about to run off, she turned back to him. "I love you 3000, Dad. Last one home gets to wash the dishes!" She gently shoved him before running off to change into her suit.

Peter smiled, watching her run off. "_That's my girl_."   
  
  
  
  



	83. Chapter 83

"_Who the hell is calling?"_

_"You know who I am. Listen...I'm calling you because I need your help. It has to do with...Spider-Man."_

_"Spider-Man? Well, that's a name I haven't heard in a long time. What's with him? Don't tell me you weren't able to defeat him...aren't you supposed to be a magician? You're supposed to trick him."_

_"That's what I did. He thought he killed me but I'm alive. I'm telling you this kid—Anyways, I wasn't able to defeat him and neither could you."_

_"If you're going to humiliate me through the phone, then I'm going to hang up. Good—"_

_"Wait! I think I know a way for us to get our defeat him and not only with cuts and bruises—but dead...the six of us."_

_"Spider-Man dead? I'm listening..."_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**SPIDER'S GIRL. BOOK 2**  
**COMING SOON.**

**Author's Note:**

> this story was originally posted on Wattpad(@petcrparker)  
and i finally decided to post it on here! i  
i hope you guys enjoyed it, thanks for reading <33


End file.
